A Hidden Hertiage
by Sweet Dove
Summary: A young lady unaware of a hidden legacy that finds herself removed from her homeland to Egypt. Embarks upon a journey of discovery, love and healing. And everything isn't always as it seems.
1. Prelude

**A Note about the Story**

* * *

 **Warning:** This is rated M for a reason. **I do not own the movie Mummy nor its characters or plots.** **What I do own is my own characters and story line** that are involved in the movie itself. A Few years ago, I posted this story on here, however, I took it down to re-edit, so if you stumbled across my old version before it was taken down, and this seems familiar to you then, chances are you have read it before. The story at that time was called "A New Life Starts".

This was, and still is my first fan fiction, so please be kind. If you think something should need improving upon or any suggestions. Please send me a message, however, be respectful. If the message isn't then I will disregard it. I For there is no need to be hateful towards someone else's work, if you don't like than don't read it. Simple as that.

I also included some Arabic and Irish dialogue in this story. I wasn't sure if I should put the meaning of the sentences after the words or not. So for now, the translations are at the bottom of the chapter if it is underlined like this, it means it's Irish. If it's bold **like this** it means it's Arabic.

I have language books I have been using, plus google translator, so if you are fluent in Arabic or Irish language; and you noticed I have written something wrong in the regards to the wording etc, please let me know and I will do my best to correct that mistake. In regards to the languages the words are in English format though. I have put a lot of effort into this; to make it even better than what I was doing before, and hopefully I have managed to pull it off to the best of my abilities.

The dresses or clothes that are described in this story are either ones I own and have bought, or have found while searching online for the right dress. Second, there are some I had found beautiful and fall in love with which I saw in a movie and I used them in my story as well. The movie is called One Night with the King. If you have never seen it. I would recommend that you do, its a beautiful retelling of the story of Queen Esther.

I don't want any recognition for these dress or gowns. If I came up with one, it will be dutifully noted. I truly do hope you enjoy this story. Thank you for taking the time to read. Please take the time to review. I truly want to know what you all think.

* * *

 **Prelude**

* * *

Legends have always been a part of our world, apart of stories that we have been told through the ages from every culture and in many forms of tongues of men. Does it make you wonder if these stories or legends hold a spark of truth to them? Well it should. For if parts of the myths and legends are true, Then could new legends and myths be born in every generation? For stories to be told to future generations that will come after that time? If that is the case, then one such story has started.

Across, the many lands and seas till you come to the Emerald Green. This beautiful, green land holds a rich history and many legends are hidden within its foundation. One such story is already in the making and would continue to grow. The ripples made could very well be felt for generations to come. The part of the story that we are interested in starts in the year 1921, and not at its beginning entirely, as you will later discover, dear reader.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

We come to Emerald Green known as Ireland at twilight. Across the many towns until you come to Port Lairge. Moving out of the town into the far green countryside. You come to a manor. The Manor's lights were all on downstairs, the upstairs was dark. You draw closer to the manor and up the steps, sounds of music and a party can be heard. Opening the door you step into the entrance hall. Seeing a beautiful wooden curve staircase that is the center piece of the entrance way.

Halfway up the staircase is a figure of a girl that had tripped and fell, and did not move. Her arms was across in front of her on the step. Her right check resting on her arms as tears slowly trailed down her face. The girl in question just turned sixteen years. Her eyes are a beautiful dark brown with green and gold accents; her face was kind of round, with high cheekbones, a slight broad forehead. Her nose slightly bigger than a bottom nose. Her hair was a dark brown with beautiful light red strands of hair that was natural, the length of her hair rested at the middle of her back. She was small and thin weighing about ninety-five pounds.

The upper part of her hair was pulled into a beautiful bun, and the rest hung down loosely. The dress she was wearing was a beautiful pearl pink color. The dress itself was floor length; the fabric used for it was chiffon and tulle. The straps of the dress was cap and rested slightly off the shoulders. The neckline of the dress was a V-neck along with the back though it was shallow. Around her waist was a beautiful sash that was tied. On her feet she wore a beautiful dancing shoes. The leather of them was white, the strap of them was split in the center, the front end of them was almond closed shape. The heel was three inches wrap blocked heel.

Down below the stairwell a door opened and couple of figures with hushed tones moved to the entrance hall. One a male, went out the front door and closed it behind him. The other two were females, the younger one quickly left and went down a side hall and pulled open the door to the servant's staircase, and moved up and out of sight. The older one turned with concerned eyes to the figure. Cursing the girl's family with everything she had in her mind. Ailene, she knew would be rolling in her grave with how things became much worse for the child after coming back into their care. In many ways she felt she had failed the young lady in question.

Matthew and Martha had gone way to far this time and it made her blood boil. She moved with a steady pace up the stairs and dropping down beside the girl, she ran her hand soothing up and down the girl's back as she cried. The girl had finally noticed the presence and looked up and saw the woman, beside her. She pulled herself up and the woman drew her into her embrace tightly whispering comforting words to her. Sometime later a voice was heard.

"Aine?"

Looking up and seeing one of the younger maids, "Yes, Quinn?"

"David is back with a couple of others and is in the kitchen."

Here she nodded her head, "We will be down. Go to my room and grab the items off my bed."

"Yes, ma'am." Here the girl scuttled away.

"It's time." She pulled the crying teen up and carefully steered her down the stairs and into the kitchen. There waiting was David and two others. They stood in silence that seemed like a lifetime to them all. Quinn finally came back in with the items, handed an envelope to Aine first.

Aine in returned handed it to the child. She then took the dark green velvet cloak that was given to her and settling it around the girl's shoulders and pulled the hood up. Aine smiled gently at her to ease her fears. This was the start of the last plan that should have been done a few years back.

"I have been selfish me girl, for I should have followed your grandmother's wishes well before this. I have grown to love you like ye are my daughter. It is for this reason and others I have not done my right duties towards you."

The girl's voice was soft and child-like, nonetheless it held an expression of confusion and bewilderment, like her face. "What? That isn't true Aine."

Aine ignored what the girl said and continued, "You are leaving tonight heading to a safer place, away from our homeland. A little is explained in that envelope. You are special and worth more than you realize my dear. You are loved, never forget that."

"But I'm not, if I was than things would be different from what they are!"

"Do you remember what your grandmother told you Jessica, on your eighth birthday?" Aine, asked her sharply.

"She said, she favored me."

Here Aine, nodded grimly. "That you are, you are loved and cherished. It might not seem like you are. You are truly loved."

The young girl touched the small necklace around her neck. The pendent of the necklace was a cross that was made out of pure gold. The cross itself had vines etched around the edges to form the border, and in the center was a rose.

While the two were speaking, David had left the room quickly, passed the main entrance way down the hall towards the ballroom where the sound of laughter and music could be heard loudly. It went silent as he opened and closed the door that was before the ballroom. He moved through the darken room, the only light given was that of the moon, and he made it to the safe.

It took him sometime but he managed to get the right combination of the lock to work and opened the safe. He took out some money and closed the safe. He folded up the money and placed it inside his pocket. He walked out and closed the door. Freezing as his eyes landed on his employee standing there. His tone was low with steel as he asked his worker, "What is it that you are doing?"

Before David could come up with his answer, an older maid shouted down to David. "Aine, found our young mistress, outside sitting on a bench."

Here the two men turned and looked down the hall at the sound of the voice. Relief flooded his face as he called back down the hall, "Thank you Susan. He masked that relief he felt from nearly being caught with his worker's face that he used around the master and mistress of the house, and spoke, "Some of us was looking for our young mistress since she left the party early, Sir."

Here Matthew nodded his head and watched with narrow eyes as his worker moved down the hall. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turning he saw his beautiful wife, "Don't worry dear soon we will not have to worry about our youngest, or that foolish woman. Come back to the party we are just starting the toasts."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Here they turned around and Matthew guided his wife back into the party. By this point David had reached the end of the hall and turned the corner and he whispered, "Thank you again, Susan."

Here the older woman smiled and said, "As long as you get the girl out of here successful I can retired in peace." With that she turned and walked away.

Turning he made his way back to the kitchen, stepping in he saw the girl fingering the pendent she wore.

"Everything set? He asked.

"For the most part yes." Responded Aine.

Here turning to the men, "Thank you Daniel's for doing this again for us."

"No thank you is needed, "Her grandmother and grandfather were my parents dearest friends, I will see the girl to safety make no mistake about it."

David nodded his head. Turning he took the envelope from the girl's hands and placed the money inside and closing it again he handed it back to her.

As he did this the girl spoke in a pleading voice, "Please don't make me go."

"You have to." David spoke firmly.

Aine and David escorted the girl outside down the path towards the gates quietly as not to disturbed the watch dogs. They gave her each a hug and kiss on her forehead before pushing her out the gate and closing it. With that the girl launched herself at the door crying for them. Here the man named Daniels, pulled the girl away and guided her toward the waiting buggy and whispered, "They will miss you just as much Miss, it's not safe no not safe for you anymore here."

Helping her climb into the seat, her few bags had been loaded up early by another maid and she sat stiffly as they rode away. They finally reached the docks and he helped her down and shouting up to the ship asked to speak to the captain. Sound of running feet could be heard. Dainels took the envelop from her and pulled out the ticket and a paper that was clipped together. Handed it back to the girl. Two men came into view. The taller of the two spoke, "I am the captain of this ship. What is it that you need?"

Daniels didn't say anything but handed the man the two items to him. The captain took them and the lantern light he read the ticket and paper careful.

After a time he spoke, "So my secret stowaway."

Here the other man nodded gravely, "She will be kept safe?"

It was both a statement and a question he asked at the same time. The captain nodded his head, "Yes, the person will be safe aboard my ship make no mistake."

"What of the rest of the trip?"

"Other's will be waiting and seeing them to the destination."

Daniel's seemed satisfied as he turned gave the girl a small comfort squeeze to the shoulder and left. The captain turned and issued an order for his man to get the bags. He motioned for the girl to follow him and she quickly pulled her cloak closer to her as the fear gripped her tighter.

Slowly followed the captain along the deck and down a passageway he stopped at a door and spoke, "My cabin is just down the hall if you need anything, you are safe and no harm will bestowed upon you."

It was here, that couple of the shipmates had come down the hall and went inside the room and set the bags down and moved backed up the passageway and Jessica stepped inside looking around at the simple cabin.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

The door shut behind her quietly as the captain left. She removed the cloak's hood. Turning around slowly in a circle, she took in the room, it was small, with a single narrow bed against the wall, a small table with a lamp and small chair that was pushed in. There was a small sink and a pot beside it. Moving towards the table she lit the lantern and light sprung up and chased the shadows away. She turned slowly and moved towards the bed, and sitting down.

Looking down at the envelope in her hand she turned it slowly over and over till, she finally opened it with care. Dumping the contents out on the bed she noticed the money that David placed inside taking the pounds she began counting them out and realized there was 208 pounds total, she blinked in surprise, and recounted it a couple more times after that to make sure she was not making a mistake.

Here she clenched the money tightly and wondering how long it took David to save the money up or how came he by this did it matter, she couldn't do anything about it. Did she even want to know? She placed the money back into the envelope. Picking the folded paper up and the one that was sealed.

Taking the folded paper first and opened it she recogonized Aine's hand writing as she begun to read it.

Me girl,

Listen closely now and heed my words. I have pondered over so many things in the last few months to say to you. But I fear I have run out of time. You are growing up so beautifully, I know you don't see it, but you are truly and when the time comes you will open up into the most beautiful flower of them all.

I suffered in shame for I feel that I failed your grandmother and now I truly believe I failed you too. I am truly, deeply sorry for that. I have been selfish and I did you wrong by keeping you close. I should have sent you away as instructed by your grandmother sooner than what I am doing now.

Your grandmother was a good and kind woman. I feel that you will be even greater than her. This will be a new start for you take it, embrace it and live it to the fullness that you can. My blessing for you dear girl is this: May the road rise up to meet you. May the wind always be at your back. May the sun shine warm upon your face, and rains fall soft upon your fields. And until we meet again, may God hold you in the palm of His hand. Always in my heart and prayers.

Love,

Aine

p.s. David gives his love.

Here she blinked back tears as she kissed the paper and put it back into the envelope. Taking the last one she noticed the parchment seemed old and she slowly broke the seal on it. She opened and stared in astonishment at the old handwriting and slowly began to read it,

22 July 1912

Dear wild flower,

I hope you never have to read this, but if you are than I am not in your life anymore child. And I never did finish your training or to see you grow into a young lady. A grandmother should never have favorites, but you were mine sweet child. There's so much I want to tell you but the timing isn't right, however, the answers will come in time.

By this point I have taken you from my son. There is so much hatred and anger hidden in them towards, I feared for you safety. That is one of the reasons why I had chosen to raise you as my own, after searching for answers to my questions.

The only clue I had as I watch you grow in the first couple of years, was your face and eyes that you were different and your hair color was the darkest I have ever seen or even remember running in our family, it seemed to me that you belong to another race.

That within itself started my questioning and concerns in the regards to your mother and her past. That my son refused to speak about, when he came back with her as his wife, from America. I myself made a trip to Americas to see what I could uncover about your mother. My efforts wore meant with a wall block. I could not find nothing on your mother within those years, and my suspicion was growing, and I began to wonder if your mother who she claims to be. I do not have proof nor evidence that supports my theory.

Nonetheless, I did not leave empty handed. I did discover a clue and you my dearest was the reason I walked away with a small truth. A gentleman if he could be called, had seen my picture of you as I study it and he was walking past. Quite rudely who were and I told him my granddaughter. A guarded look came across his face and his voice held an edge to it. "Looks to me like a savage Indian." I had bristled at his words and told him to leave my presence and he did.

With that small bread crumb of an answer. I had come home and pulled you away from them.

By this point I would have chosen you already for being the favor one, child. I will not state more, for it isn't safe. My dear granddaughter you are beautiful, a princess and you are our hope and future.

Never lose your faith in the Lord child, stay strong and in time the right people will be brought in your life to help and protect you, when that time comes.

Know this I love you more than anything in this world besides our Lord, for you are and will always be the greatest gift that He has given me and I am truly thankful for each passing day.

Be kind, be strong, have courage and love always.

With much love,

Your grandmother Ailene

Here Jessica dropped the paper and it slowly flitter to the floor and landed at her feet. She looked up and stared straight ahead, not believing or daring to with what she had read. Thoughts drifted in and out of her mind. How could it be? Was it even possible? What did it mean? Why would her own mother be ashame of her family? Or was Martha really her mother after or what of her father was he not her father? All these questions ran through her mind and in a circle, as she picked up the letter and put it back into the envelope with the rest of the items she noted were passports and visas to different places that she assumed would be needed and put them back in to the envelope. Standing she placed the envelope on the table. Kicking off her shoes, and walking back to the bed and falling upon it, as her head touch the pillow she was asleep, from her emotional exhaustion. As she did, the ship left the docks and started her on her journey away from the home she ever knew.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

It has been two and half years since Jessica came to Cairo, Egypt. Six months since the deaths of the Carnahan parents, that left her and her adoptive siblings alone, but with each other. A year since she became part of their family. Three months since she meets the curator of the Museum of Antiquities and he took her in, till he found her a family to stay with. Before meeting him, she desperately was trying to live on her own for three months and had nearly given up hope at that time. Six months before that spent traveling to Egypt by many different long routes to ensure her safety, though she hadn't a clue as to why.

Now she found herself along with her adoptive brother and sister under the curator's care in many ways. He helped them with the selling of their parent's home. Minus the family home outside of London, which the title transferred to Evelyn, the proceeds was split between the three siblings and afterwards Jonathon disappear and they only saw him every so often, and by the looks of it, he had started to drink and perhaps gambling.

Evelyn and her, they managed to live in a hotel that offered apartments for housing. Evelyn or Evie short had thrown herself into her work nonstop almost combating the grief in her work at the museum. As for Jessica, she also was working at the museum along with her school studies she did in private.

At this moment in time she was moving down the hall from the receptionist's area after being handed some books by one of their many regulars to their library who had been running late that afternoon. Stepping inside the library, she moved to the desk and placed the books down. Turning started to walk through the stacks of books, to search for her sister. As she turned a corner around a shelf of books, she found herself looking straight at Evelyn on a ladder trying to reach across the aisle to the other side. She stared at her sister with a raise eyebrow. Finally, realizing that she didn't realize that Jessica was standing there and still kept trying to reach.

Jessica shouted and asked at the same time, "Sister! What do you think, you are doing?"

Evelyn looked down and saw her sister and smiled brightly and responded, "Putting books away."

"I can see that. You are not being bright about it, which I know you are by the way. You could hurt yourself or worse and I will be left alone, again."

Climbing down and pulled her into a hug as Jessica started to cry. "I am sorry Jessica; I promise. Now dry those tears." Evie said softly as she brushed them off the girl's cheeks.

"Now, what can I do for you?"

"I placed a stack of books on the desk, which needed to be returned, by one of our regulars."

"I will take care of them, go on back. Before Dr. Bey finds out you left your area, again."

Here Jessica nodded her head, turned and walked away, stopping at the door way, and taking a few deep breathes she shouted down to Evelyn, "No more stupid stunts!"

Here Evie crossed her fingers and responded, "Promise."

Here Jessica said, "Good."

She hurried the rest of the way out of the library and down the hall. Once she reached the main doors with the staircase leading up she moved across the entrance to another room where the sunlight streamed in through the windows and for a moment she was transported back in time to the window room of her grandmother's house. It had been a beautiful but chilly afternoon of her eighth birthday. She had been wearing a white dress that day her grandmother had made for her, she stilled had the same dress tucked away in a box. She remembered she didn't want to wear it for it was white but her grandmother had insisted upon it. The dress itself was A-line, with a scoop neckline. The hemline was a tea-length and it was short sleeve, the fabric of it was tulle and lace. She wore no shoes on that chilly day but just white tights. She had been spinning in the window room having fun, when the maid came in with a crash.

Jessica blinked rapidly she didn't remember the maid crashing into the room. Here she spun around and saw a man hurrying up the stairs. It took Jessica a moment to process what she had just seen, sprinting out of the room and up the stairs after the man.

Halfway up them, she shouted, "Excuse me! But you can't just go up here, as you please!"

The man turned and saw her running up the rest of the steps and only stopping a few from the landing he stood upon. He spoke, "Matters of men are not for little girls."

"I am telling you. You are not allowed to be up here."

"I am going to see the curator." Here he used a superior tone of voice.

Jessica looked at him liked he was crazy and responded, "My boss, who happens to be the curator himself. 'Stated, under no circumstances was there to be any interruptions.' Now we have that settle, please leave and come back tomorrow or better yet I will take your name and number and have him call you."

Without responding the man simply turned and kept on walking down the hallway, like she hadn't even been there or had spoken. She ran up the last few steps and towards the man when she reached him, she grabbed him by the arm and pulled hard. Causing him to stop.

He yanked his arm out of her grasp. "Did you not hear? You can't go and interrupted the meeting."

He shoved her away. She stood there for a minute watching him, before sprinting around him and made it to the closed door of the meeting room. She turned put her arms up and out besides her blocking the entrance to the room. "I told you, no!"

Here the man looked at her with unconcealed disdain and impatience. Without responding his hand came up slapped her on the face and pulled her way and onto the fall floor. It happened so quickly she had no time to move or act, but at the sudden impact of the floor, Jessica's eyes began to burn with hot tears that she struggled and refused to let fall, though it took a lot of effort.

Here she looked behind her, saw the man opening the door and stepped inside. The voices inside stopped speaking, as she scrambled herself to her feet and manages to raise her voice though it was shaky at best for employer to hear.

"I am terribly sorry sir, I tried to tell him that you were busy, but he wouldn't listen."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

The curator, known as Dr. Terence Bey, had by this point had stood up from his seat at the head of the table. He was a short man who had a graying beard; he wore a grey suit with a double-breasted vest over a white dress shirt with an imperial collar and cravat.

His face held a mixture of angry and annoyance at being interrupted. Around the table were men in black with markings on their faces, some turned in their chairs to see what was going on. It was also here that Jessica managed to step into the room and had pushed the snobbish man out of the way slightly and had folded her arms across in front of her as if trying to keep herself safe, her heart to her seemed to pound in her ears, as she nervously stood there, with her head bow.

The snobbish man opened his mouth to speak, but the head of the museum beat him to it. "It is fine girl, but since you are here. Get more water for the tea."

She nodded her head and left quickly and turned down the hall, out of sight, she stood there taking in deep breathes with her eyes close. She started to move again down the hall after a couple of seconds, turned into a doorway with no door. Stepping into the workers lounge. There was a small fridge and a stove top. Moving to the sink she took the kettle that she used earlier that morning and filled the water to three quarters full and sat it down on the burner and turning it on she moved to the small table and leaned against it as she waited for the water to heat.

Finally after a while Jessica looked up as she heard the kettle whistling. Moving to the stove she turned it off. Proceed than to open up a drawer and pulled out two pot holders. She stood there zoning out for a few minutes and absently minded rubbed her cheek where the slapped landed.

She picked up the kettle with one pot holder the other one she placed underneath it, turning she walked out of the room and back down the hall towards the room. Stepping inside again she noticed nobody had moved from their positions. Keeping her head ducked, she hurried and moved towards the sideboard. She removed the lid to the tea pot. She poured as much as she could in to fill it, sitting the kettle down beside with the one pot holder underneath it and the other one beside it. She quickly put the lid back on the teapot. Turning, she had to force herself not to curtsy in front of them all, before she could safely decide what to do next.

The decision was made for her. "Come here for a minute Miss. McKinney."

She walked over towards him, her green skirt dancing gracefully around her ankles as she moved towards him. Coming to a halt in front of him, she kept her hands to her side clenching her skirt tightly in fistfuls and her eyes remained down cast, and her eyes shifted left to right nervously. In a softer and quieter tone Dr. Bey spoke, "Dear child, can you tell me what happen?"

She didn't respond. Her supervisor reached out and placed his hand under chin and lifted it up so he could see her face and eyes. But she refused to look at him, but he wasn't blind, his next words to her proved this. "I see. You are dismissed for the day."

With a nod of her head, she turned and walked back to the door, brushing her way past the snobbish man and shutting the door behind her. She moved quickly down the hallway and stairs. When she reached the bottom of the steps she headed to the left and down the hall the back to the library to her sister.

She got to the doors of the library and paused, she couldn't believe the voices she was hearing mixed with her sister's. She was frozen like a deer got in a headlight. She realized with a start the sound of feet coming towards the doorway from behind a row of books. Made her snap back to and turning she ran to the other side of the hall and touching a panel just lightly a secret door opened and she slipped inside, as it closed behind her. Dr. Bey had shown it to her, just in case she ever had need of it. Now more than ever she was thankful as she heard from the other side of the wall the group of people that exited the library at that precise moment.

Leaning against the coolness of the doors, she closed her eyes and wonders if it was who she thought it was and if so were they on a vacation or had they somehow found her, and prayed it was the former. Moving to the other short end of the passageway and up the stairs she opened the door at the end and stepped inside the office of the curator.

Kicking off her shoes, she grabbed a random book from one of the shelves and set down in front of the fire place that was cold. Looking at the cover she realized she grabbed a book about the Rosetta Stone and she opened the book to the first page of the first chapter and began to read.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

The afternoon sun slowly drifted into evening and the stars seem to dance and twinkle across the sky. Jessica had fallen asleep in front of the fireplace the book she had been reading laid beside her.

Jessica bolted straight up from her sleep looking around wildly, over the pounding of her heart, she heard quiet footsteps. She scrambled to her feet, grabbed the book and shoes. Moving quickly towards the desk pulled the chair out. Crawled under the desk and shifting the book and shoes to a corner, reaching out pulled the chair in. Hearing the soft click of the door opening and shutting. Than the footsteps on the floor, she held her breath.

The footsteps seemed to circle the room carefully and finally stopped right behind the desk. She pressed herself further back into the desk if possible. The action didn't help, for the chair was pulled away and she was grabbed and yanked from underneath the desk. She started to hit the person. The person managed to grab her wrists and held them down.

"It's the second time; you have hit me without cause." Spoke the man.

She ceased her struggles and spoke defensively. "Let me go, right this second!"

He simply let her go and she took a few steps away from him and responded, "How in the world was I supposed to know it was you! All I knew you could have been a thief!"

They both stared at each other neither backing down from the other. A heavy silence descended across them and into the room. It was the voice of the stranger that eventually broke this silence. "I was sent to find you."

"And you just happened to be there!"

"Have you forgotten that he is my father and I was also at that meeting."

"I wasn't paying attention to who was there and wasn't. So excuse me!"

"You need to learn some respect".

"Show me a reason to respect you and I will!"

In a low tone he spoke, "The only reason I am here is because of a distraught woman called, claiming to be your sister and that you were missing."

"Evelyn." She whispered and off handily responded with, "Adoptive, adoptive sister."

The defensiveness went out of her as she bites her lower lip in concern for her sister's state of mind. The man moved past her, around the desk and towards the door. Taking his silent wish in, she bent down pulled out the book and her shoes, slipping the shoes on and place the book on the desk move towards him and out the door and into the hall.

From there they moved down the hall and staircase and towards the back and out the back entrance. Pausing in the doorway his eyes narrowed and searched the area and pausing once or twice before turning and securing the door. Jessica had saw his face in the dim light and turned and tried to see what he saw or thought he saw but all she saw was shadows of the night.

While Jessica also search the darkness Ardeth had closed and secured the door before taking her by the upper arm and escorted her across and down the street. They came upon a market square that was still full of people who were closing up shops or buying the last minute items before heading home.

Here they paused for a moment and it was a relief for the eighteen year old that had struggled to keep up with her companion's much longer stride. They started to move again at a brisker pace if it was possible to Jessica. They pushed through the crowds of people. Finally coming out of the crowd, and down a block, he stopped at a dark and empty doorway.

He turned, "You will need to trust me."

"Wha"-

He grabbed her and pushed her back against the door, before she could even protest he covered her mouth, pulled her leg up to his hip and kissed her neck. Jessica gasped in fear and shock and not a moment too soon.

Two men came into view at that precise moment. They paused and scanned the area. The man on the left saw two figure's in a door way. He pointed them out with his thumb as he spoke, "There they are."

Ardeth's grip on her thigh tightens just a little as his body tense. With his other hand he tilted her head back, and stared into her brown eyes that were filled with fear. In her mind his words echoed, 'trust me'. To which she wasn't sure of as a tear rolled down her check. Meanwhile he had pressed his body tighter against her and touched her breast. She let out another gasp.

By this point the other man turned and saw them. Rolled his eyes and stated quite sarcastically, "Sure they are."

It was lost on the other man as he moved towards the couple; however, he was stopped by the other man's next words, "Leave them. They are not the ones we are searching for."

The man who had moved towards the couple asked, "What are you talking about and saying they are not the ones?"

"You weren't paying attention to the boss or else you wouldn't be concern about the lovers. Let's go, we lost them plain and simple. With that the two men turned back around and headed back the way they came.

After they were out of sight and ear shot, only than did Ardeth moved away from Jessica as she pushed him roughly and took off. Jessica ran through the nearly empty streets of Cairo, like a deer. Eventually her speed slowed down and than halted at an entrance way of a an ally way. Collapsing on the ground with her hands in front of her, fingers digging into the ground.

That was how Ardeth found her. Moving towards her, she paid him no mind not even when he called her name a few times. He moved in front of her and pulled her up, her body offering no resistance, swiftly he picked her up bridal style. Moving fast through different streets what seemed like an hour to him, he finally found himself at the door to his father's house.

He shifted the girl in his arms just enough to open the door and stepped inside. Where he than proceeded to kick the door shut with his foot. Gently he dropped Jessica to her feet. At the sound of his father's voice the couple looked up and saw him standing in the door way that lead to the dinning.

"Good, you found her. Come and eat its late. A light snack I fixed for dinner tonight."

He turned and knowing that the two will follow without question. They all moved into the dinning room and sat down. On the three plates was pieces of different fruit, cheese and a dinner roll and cups of tea for each. Jessica sat down and picked at her food not really hungry but she did nibble on pieces of fruit.

The men's voices drifted in and out of her hearing as her mind seemed to be far way. It wasn't until Ardeth mentioned the incident that Jessica had looked up, her eyes shaken with grief and anger. Spoke, "You had no right to do that! There could of been another way or option."

Ardeth looked at her with no anger but in a stern voice said, "Pray tell me, what other options were there? Since they were nearly upon us. I will not apologize for keeping you and myself save."

Jessica gnashed her teeth together in anger, pushed her chair back roughly, turned and ran from the room and upstairs.

Dr. Bey turned to son and heir and in a low voice asked what happen. So Ardeth told him. As they heard a door slamming shut from upstairs. Terrence whispered, "Understandable."

Nothing more was said between the two warriors. Meanwhile, Jessica found herself in her old room of Dr. Bey's house, standing there she was shaken with anger.

Moving towards the bed she kicked her shoes of roughly and turned on the lamp that was on the stand beside the bed. Turning she set on the bed with her back against the headboard. As she angrily wiped the tears away. Grabbing the Bible roughly and opening it randomly her eyes fell upon these words, 'The Lord replied, "Is it right for you to be angry about this?"'

She closed the Bible and stared ahead and a soft whispered voice that held anger spoke, "Of course I do. He's, he's so frustrating, arrogant, pigheaded, and presumptuous."

In the stillness of the room she thought she heard a voice respond back, 'He doesn't know. Anger cursed through her still but a feeling of hopeless too as she responded with, "He will not. Probably thinks I am spoiled and selfish, maybe in I am."

Reopening the Bible again and the words jumped right out at her like someone shouting your name. 'Stop being angry! Turn from your rage!..'

Slamming the Bible, took a deep breath and hesitantly opened the book yet again and saw this passage, " ' If you forgive those who sin against you, your heavenly Father will forgive you. But if you refuse to forgive others, your Father will not forgive your sins.' "

She closed the book set it down beside her pulled her legs up and wrapped her arms around them, and her chin on top of her knees. There she sat staring straight ahead in contemplation, through the night.

* * *

 **Scriptures:**

Jonah 4:4

Psalm 37: 8

Matthew 6:14

(Are from the NLT, unless other wise stated)


	8. Chapter 7

**This chapter is dedicated to a dear friend of mine who passed away. May you rest in peace Jack, who will be greatly miss by all who knew you. For you were a wonderful man and a person to know.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

The night seemed to drift on and faded into a start of a new afternoon of a new day. Bolting right up from her position on the bed, Jessica blinked her eyes rapidly and blinked into confusion with the light of day, as she reached over and shut the lamp off. She stood and stretch out her muscles before she moved over towards the dresser where she kept a handful of outfits just in case she did stay over.

Pulling out a long black skirt that was floor-length that was fitted at the hips but flares out towards the hem. The shirt that she pulled out was a lovely red color that had three quarter sleeves, grabbing some underwear and a bra, placed them on the bed.

Moving into the bathroom she filled the claw tub up with warm water, stripped, stepped in and sank into the warm water with her head resting back as she closed her eyes to think. She bit her lip in thought and let out a sigh sometime later and realize she would have to seek out her inquiry. Who was like wisp of cloud one minute there and one minute gone. It had taken most of the night to wrestle with her anger and with the truth that spoke to her last night and even now she wasn't sure if she could do it, it would mean humbling and opening herself before the man warrior and she wasn't even sure if she knew how to.

After a time the water began to cool. She leaned over the edge of the tub and some water splashed onto the floor as she reached down and grabbed the bottle of shampoo that had mixture of smell of lavender and jasmine in it. She washed and rinsed her hair. Next she washed her body and shaved and rinsed herself off. She stood pulled the plug in the tub. Grabbed the towel that was hanging nearby, wrapped herself in it. Stepping out of the tub, walked back to the adjoining bedroom. Than she proceeded to dry herself off and got dress. From there she went back to the dresser, and hesitated, she never brushed her hair while wet but she made her mind up.

She couldn't wait for her hair to dry today so she grabbed the brush and ran it through her wet and tangled hair, wincing at times as she came to a knot in the hair. Finally that done, she moved her hair off to one side over her shoulder and braid it quickly and using a tiny ribbon she tied the braid closed.

She grabbed her flats that she wore the day before and moved towards the door opened it and walked into the hall and down the steps with her free hand trailing behind on the wall as she went.

She made her way through the quiet house and stepped into the kitchen, there she made herself some green tea with a hint of sugar and taking a corn muffin left from last night. She warmed it up, and spread some butter on it and sat down on the stool at the counter. It was than that she spotted a message left for her.

Miss. McKinney it began. Than went on to saying that it was late morning when it was written, and to take the day for herself. signed by Terrance. Tilting her head back and looked up and thought of what to do next. An idea came to mind. She knew her brother was coming in to see Evie and her. Perhaps a dinner, a special dinner was in order. With that thought in mind she stood and quickly grabbed a basket by the door, slipped on her shoes and out the door she goes. Rushing towards the market square. When she got there the first thing she did was step into a store to see a dear friend.

As her eyes adjusted she saw her friend standing at the counter and moving towards the counter. She stepped off to the side and waited till he finished with the customer he was with. In the mean time she grabbed a pen and a piece of scrap paper that was on the counter near her. Began to jot down the items she would need to make the meal she had in mind. Setting the pen down and she looked up and saw the customer gone and saw him looking at her.

Soft was her greeting to him and a smile in her voice as she spoke, "Hello Jack."

He smiled in response and said, "Well look at you. You have gotten more beautiful since we spoke last."

She looked down at herself with a blush and glanced back up, "If you say so."

"I do. So what can I do for you young lady?" I hope you are staying out of trouble?"

"I am doing good for the most part just a lot going on, and yes I am staying out of trouble. How are you?"

"Same old, just a new day."

Jack noticed something about Jessica, "You have something weighing on your mind, care to talk about it."

"No, not really Jack."

" Remember Jessica that the big man upstairs will not give anything that you can't handle. Just take it one day at a time and things will work out."

She gave him a quick hug and stepped back from him as he asked.

Now did you just come to see an old friend or do need buy things?"

Here she handed the scrap of paper to him with the list of items she needed. " I need what is on that list if you have them."

"Well let me see what I can do for you?"

Here Jack took the paper and nodded his head and said, "I think I do, let me go check."

He moved from behind the counter and went down the rows with the cart to check and pull the supplies she needed and what seemed like no time to Jessica, he came back with everything that he could give her and crossed of the items of her list for her before handing her paper. He rung everything up and she gave him some money, finishing the transaction out he responded with, "You know we can always get married, that way I can play golf all day and you work."

She out right laughed and her eyes lit up with a sparkle and cute dimples shown on her face too. She responded through her laughter with, "Jack, you are too old for me, as much as I care for you. I can't see us together. I am sorry."

"Well, a man can try, right?"

"Indeed a man can but it will not always get him anywhere but thank you for the offer."

"If you have some more shopping to do Jess, I suggest that you go get it done and get home before it gets dark."

"I will I promise. Farewell Jack." She grabbed her basket made it back to the door, turning she waved to Jack who waved backed. And she stepped outside. She moved quickly past vendor's at one point a vendor thrust some meat under her nose and she jumped back, as he responded in a thick accent, "Fresh meat for family."

She shook her head no politely as she moved quickly away. Another an older man, asked if she would be interested in some almonds, she paused and nodded to him and told him a handful will be fine. So a handful of almonds she bought. Finally she came to the vendor she wanted, knowing that the couple who own the stall took great care and handling their fish and meat that they provide she stopped and asked for some fish.

The man took the fishes she had picked out and turning to began to skin and clean them. In the mean time Jessica paid the woman and turned to wait till the process was done. It was weird thought Jessica How can I cook fish or even meat but can't stand it to see it like this. Here she shivered as she fought with her gag reflex. After about ten minutes she felt a polite tap to her shoulder turning she saw the woman with the wrap fish. She smiled and thanked them both.

She went back the way she came the items she gathered was done now she need to hurry back to prepare. It was at this point in time, that someone stepped out behind a stand, and said, "Hello daughter."

Here Jessica paused her eyes in disbelief as she turned slowly and looked at the person who had sired her. Frozen with some fright, she stood rooted. When he made a move to grab her, she swung her basket at him as hard as she could it broke and everything shattered upon impact, as she took off running in the opposite direction of him.

All the while she was trying to figure out how her birth father Matthew found her after a few years. She never thought in her wildest dreams they would have found or discovered her here. She pushed past an older woman, knocked over another person who had their arms loaded with linen. She halted in her tracks, turned helped the person up and said, "I am terribly sorry."

She looked behind and saw him closing in, responded to the person who opened their mouth to speak, "Sorry but I really must be going."

She ran down the walk, and out in the street, she froze and spun around as she heard the screeching of breaks from a car. She touched the hood of the car with a trembling hand. "Don't you know how to look! Are you blind?" Shouted the man in the car. Turning to the sound of running feet she looked over and saw Matthew. Turning she ran again across the straight looking back once she saw him speaking to the man in the car quickly, and taking off of her.

What seemed like forever to Jessica, who ran down many alley ways and different directions finally she knew she had lost him, halting she hunched over out of breath as she struggled to regain her breath. Finally she righted herself and moved down the street on the side of Cairo that she never been before. Pausing she heard, two voices that she hadn't heard either in a long time.

Maybe it was just chance she thought that he found her, since they could be on vacation. Than she listened in more to the conversation. Something inside of her broke just a little, with a deep longing she stifled a snob, but she should have known better since no never ever showed an honest interested other than Jack but he didn't count since she couldn't see him in that light at all.

"Mother, do you think this will be prefect green to go with the blue for the nursery?"

"I think it will be let's find out how much it is and pay for it and we need to find your father and Joshua for dinner."

Here the two women moved away Jessica just for a moment saw her mother and sister through the stands. They looked like they always have been. She turned blinked her eyes from the burning of tears that wanted to fall and moved down the walk. Trying to get her bearings on what part of the city she was in. After a time Jessica Piper McKinney truly had found herself lost and worst of it she was unsure of who to ask for help, and who to trust. She hoped it will not get any worse.

Unfortunately for her it did, "When she saw a man following her. And she realized it was one of her father's friends who had played house with her. But it was at this point the man realized that she knew he was following her. So he spoke, "Do I know you, dear?"

He reached out to touch her and she spun around slapped his hand way. Shouting out, "NO!"

She darted across the street again and down another street till she reached a block, turning right she ran straight into a group of people, as she went she said, "Excuse me."

She than found a store, bursting inside she allowed the door to slam shut behind, which brought attention to her, but didn't care as she slid down the door and sat there with her legs drawn up and tears running down her face, her hair was half falling out of the braid she had it in. To be all honest she looked exhausted and a wreck.

Some of people began to murmur and a couple of men began to move toward her, but stopped when one of the desert warriors stepped forward, not wanting to anger the heavily armed man they backed up. He moved to the girl and knelt down. His next words confirmed to them all that he indeed knew her.

By this point she was drowning in the deep end of water of memories that she couldn't fought. That she didn't even hear him call her name not once or twice but four times, "Jessica!"

Finally he slapped her on her cheek that roughly brought her back to the present time. Her gaze refocused she looked at him, and whispered "Ardeth."

Without even realizing it she had thrown her arms around him, crying. Growing concern, he pulled her up and they walked back toward a corner, waiting there was few other warriors who had been at the meeting the day before. Nearby was crates that Jessica sat upon. Ardeth whispered softly to one of the younger warriors, who nodded their head left, through the back and moments later came back.

Handed to Ardeth a canteen of water, which he promptly opened and handed to Jessica, who took it with eager hands, and drank from it for sometime and finally she stopped after drinking close to half of it. Ardeth took back the canteen and put the lid back on it and handed it to the same young warrior without looking.

"What happened? To bring you down this far, woman."

Here Jessica took a deep breath to speak. However, before she could the door chime ring once again and the door close and a man's voice sounded throughout the store. "Have any of you seen a young lady come into this store?"

It was girl's reaction that had him concern and he shared a look with an older warrior who nodded his head, and moved to answer the silently command. When he approached the man he spoke saying, "None of us here, have seen a young lady entering the shop."

The rest in the store agreed with him and went back to their business. The man replied, "I see. Thank you for your time." He turned and left. The warrior rejoined them. As he did he heard the girl tell his future chieftain.

"..I thought it was that he happened to saw me, but now I am not sure. I can't go back. I just can't. Don't make me please."

The fear that was in the girl's voice was strong. Ardeth didn't respond to her, but motioned to the young warrior and whispered something into his ear, the boy nodded and moved out the back quickly. Finally Ardeth stood up and taking Jessica by the arm let her out the door. There stood three horses out of the rest that was ready. They went to them. The young warrior went to help Jessica but he was surprise that she had manage to swing herself up onto the horse with some skill. Ardeth looked on with a raise eyebrow with interest.

"What's wrong?" Asked Jessica a bit perplexed at them both.

"You have some skill with a horse." Whispered the young warrior. Here Jessica smiled slightly at him as she responded. "I have been riding since about seven years old."

"I am impressed." Whispered the young warrior. Ardeth's mouth lifted into a brief smile. The two warriors mounted more gracefully and swiftly than Jessica and Ardeth led them slowly down the darken streets. Finally Ardeth pulled his horse to a halt and swung off the horse. Turning he motioned Jessica to follow suit. After hesitating for a brief moment she did.

He spoke quietly again to the young warrior who nodded his head seriously and took the other two horses reins and left. Jessica stood watching the boy go who had to be a little bit older than her. Knocking caught her attention and turning saw it was Ardeth knocking at a door. She moved beside him. They stood waiting, for what seemed like ages.

Finally the door opened and there stood a woman in her late thirties and early forties.


	9. Chapter 8

**I do not own the Movie mummy nor it's characters. I do own my own plot and story line. With that being said, I have went back through and made some of the chapter's smaller and If you are reading this chapter expecting a new one. You will need to jump about seven Chapter's. Sorry for the confusion.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

* * *

Jessica stared at the woman who had beautiful red hair That made her think of a warm flame, and soft blue eyes that reminded her of the sky itself. She motioned them inside quite quickly, after they crossed the threshold, the woman leaned out and looked around abruptly pulled her-self back in and closed the door.

Turning around she looked at them both for a time before speaking. "So they have found you at last girl, with some help."

"You mean my parents?"

"I'm not talking about your foolish parents, even though they have a hand in this."

"What do you mean? Who are you?"

Choosing to ignore her first question, "My name is Adele and I am your aunt."

Jessica stared at the beautiful woman blinked a couple of times and then collapse.

"Handle the news better than I what I thought she would. Bring her."

Ardeth shook off the surprise moved to the maiden; bent picked her up, and followed after the woman. They moved into a sitting room that was dimly lit the only source of light was from the fire place. Adele moved to a small table along the wall and turned on a lamp that brighten up the room even more. She left through another door moments later returned with a tray that held three saucers and tea cups and a tea pot with cream and sugar.

Ardeth had placed Jessica on the sofa and had taken a seat. She moved to the coffee table and placed the tray down, poured them both tea and fixed the tea how they like. Handed one cup to him and picked up the other one for herself and sat down.

After a time the Medjai placed his cup down and went to speak. Her voice cut across the quietness of the room, before his. "I know what you will ask. I will wait till she awakes, but there is another matter, I wish to speak to you about. Jessica's fate is uncertain."

She held up her hand to stall him again. He took the silent hint from Adele and out of the respect for the woman who had a hand in raising him.

There is a blood line known as the O' Willow. The O' Willow line, is a royal bloodline, one that is both blessed and cursed and which it is ingrained in the line itself, nonetheless, there is a danger from the outside as well."

"Threats?"

"The threats, one I will not mention, for its not important to speak at this time, and we have little time. The threat I wish to speak of comes in form of a group who calls themselves the Black Willow Clan. They believe that they are also descendants from the line of the O' Willow, if it's true or not. I do not know. But this group has haunted and hunted the line of the O' Willow for generations."

"Why is this a affair a concern that you speak of?"

"Jessica and myself belong to the line of the O' Willow."

"Wouldn't" –

"No for it is a matriarch line, her voice responded before he could finish speaking."

"What about"-

Only if the ruling woman or in this case the heiress passes on the title and that has never happened in the line, for this reason it has remain unbroken. The rule of the line usually past on from mother to oldest daughter. Since my sister had but one child a male. It should have gone to the girl's older sister. However, Ailene saw something in her youngest grandchild and made her the next favor one."

Here he nodded his head, both of them however, wasn't aware but at that precise moment Jessica was awakening, and she blinked her eyes a few times and closed them again as she heard the woman's voice speaking.

"She will need your help Ardeth and the strength that not only runs through your veins but of our people too. I am asking you not only as the future chieftain of our people but also as a warrior to put aside the differences of you both."

Here Ardeth leaned backed and looked pensive for a time. It was here that Jessica was in shock the man she couldn't stand, the man she thought horribly of, maybe just maybe wasn't. So, if he can do what she asks, maybe she could, but she knew she owed him an apology and it was in that moment she prayed for forgiveness and direction not only for herself but for him.

"I will do as you ask; however, I will not make a promise or a vow."

"I don't expect you too." she knew just how powerful they were and what the consequences could be.

Here Jessica stretch and slowly sat up before more words could be spoken.

"I have much to discuss and things to see and little time to do so."

Jessica looked over at the woman who claimed to be her aunt. While the woman was speaking she had moved to a bookcase and removed a brown leather bound book and moved back to the sofa where Jessica was at and sat down. She proceeded to open the cover of the book and Jessica realizes it was an album of pictures.

The first page held a picture of an elderly couple. "These are your great grandparents. Your great grandfather was born in 1825. Your great grandmother was born in 1828. Your great grandmother gave birth to your grandmother in the year 1845; she was seventeen at the time."

She turned the page there was a young woman and a man beside her in her arms was a baby. "Your grandmother had troubled with bringing young-lings into this world; it wasn't until she was 27 she gave birth to your father and her only child in the year 1872. I was deeply saddened by her passing in September of 1913."

Here grief gripped Jessica and she furiously blinked back her tears. Adele continued as she turned the next page. There was an older version of her grandmother and a young woman beside her and seeing them together she did see the family resembles between them and realized the woman spoke the truth.

Adele's voice broke through her thoughts as she continued, "I was a surprise to my parents when at the age of 50 our mother gave birth to me in the August of 1880, which is unheard of, I was deemed by the doctor a miracle, so I was told later on. Anyway, that was August of 1880. I was around 18 when I had permission from our parents to leave for London. I was not happy in our home land. For two years I worked hard as a baker to make a living for myself as well as attending to different functions that was held at times for young ladies.

It was at one of these functions I met your uncle Jamal. I had worked long and I mean long hours up to that fateful night to be able to get a perfect dress and I had bought it and shoes to go with it. But I was shunned by all of the young ladies for being different and strange to them. Do you want to know a secret?"

"What was it?" Whispered, Jessica to her aunt.

"I believe they were just plain old jealous and afraid."

"Jealous and afraid?"

"I always thought it was my hair and fair skin."

Here Jessica burst out into giggles and in between she managed to say, "Seriously, for real."

"I believe so." Here her voice went solemn, "But they were afraid to since our people and still are strangers and aliens to most of society and are clann . And we speak an entirely different language that was and is still harsh sounding to many in our own tongue. I pray that you will never experience what I went through."

Jessica continued to listen to the older woman.

"Jamal enter the ball that night, I had no idea he had an eye on me for a time till later, but that night he had turned many young ladies heads. He had no eyes for them, but headed right to me where I was sitting by myself in a corner. He didn't speak but held out his hand, and I took his hand and it was something I have never regretted.

A year later I went back home and sought out the blessing from my parents and sister which was granted and left with him and his home and people became my home and people in return. Within that year great grandparents passed away within hours of each other."

Here she closed the album, stood placed it back on the shelf and motioned her to follow her, out of the room and up some stairs, she opened a door on the right hand side once they reached the landing. Moving in she lit the lantern, and removed a sheet covering from a piece of furniture she had. Turning around she folded the sheet and moved out of the way and Jessica eyes widen in disbelief of what she was seeing. There sitting was a chest she had not seen since she was nine years old.

She slowly moved forward as if in a daze, and sure enough it was the same chest with the carvings and all. She knelt and front of the chest and closed her eyes crying. Adele motioned Ardeth to follow her out of the room and going down the steps they reached the bottom of them. It was here that he spoke, "Does my father know?"

"He does."

"Why wasn't I informed?"


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

She opened her mouth to speak, but paused as she looked towards the room they had left not too long ago. Turning with a grim look to the young warrior, spoke, "Go back up the stairs to the room, move to the left side of the wall beside the dresser at the bottom there is a lever that is blended in, push on it a door will open, take the girl, the chest and the box that is on the bed go into it, be careful there is a slope and you will move down there and stay put there is no way out but they shouldn't be able to find you, help will come."

He opened his mouth to speak.

"There is no time to explain, just do it son of my heart, go." Here she ordered him and pushed him roughly towards the stairs.

He did not argue just turned and sprinted up the stairs, he was use to her weird behavior from time to time, and many including his father learned to trust her, all to late. So when she acted that way you did not question it.

Adele watch him sprint up the stairs before twirling around and hurrying into the sitting room she moved to the far wall, and pulling down a sword she moved to the entrance way and stood ready. She didn't have to wait long for a few seconds later the front door was kicked open and in stepped a tall man with dark brown hair and cold grey eyes.

"Get out of my house."

"Where is the favor one?"

"Is that a new style?" was her response back.

"You every well know what I am talking about."

"Do I?" Was her response back and with that the fight began.

She blocked his swing, and was so grateful that Jamal taught her sword fight and to defend herself. Here they moved into another room twirling and swinging and blocking they did. She managed to put furniture in between them at times to slow him down in his aggressiveness.

Finally she had made a miscalculation and was cornered. She took a deep breathe knowing what will happen soon enough and she kept her fear at bay as she looked at him steady.

"You have hidden yourself well; here I thought you were just a rumor, a myth."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play coy with me; I know you are the ruling queen till the princess herself can come into her heritage."

The Look on her face and her next words told him enough, "I know of you Adelram and you will not get what you seek."

His smile was pure evil, as he said, "Oh, I will."

Before another came up and hit her on the back of her head, knocking her out. Take her out; have the men search the house".

Here the other nodded his head picked up the woman, thrown her over his shoulder and both left house.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Ardeth sprinted up the stairs into the room; he just left a few minutes ago. Jessica looked up from where she was kneeling. Dry tear stains still present on her face, watching his movements in confusion. She quickly stood up as she saw the wall moving revealing a door way.

Turning around the warrior saw the confusion on her face. He spared her no words as he moved to the chest and dragged it into the door way. Returning from the darkness he grabbed her by her upper arm and pushed her into the door, here Jessica stumbled a little and she blindly reached out in front of her and felt the wall, which gave her some stability in the darkness. Turning around she saw his outline he slightly turned a little near the door way as he moved away from the opening the wall immediately slide back into place.

"Careful now we are moving down and the way down is a slope." Spoke Ardeth before Jessica could. He moved ahead and down the slope and Jessica moved more slowly down keeping her hand on the wall as she went as guidance. By the time Jessica was halfway down the slope by the time he had reached the bottom and moving around the room as he felt along the wall searching for something, till at last he found what he was looking for and lit the lantern, he proceed than to move the chest and box to a wall and out of the way.

The dim light was like a beacon to Jessica and she quickly made her way down. Moments later a very faint noise could be heard as if a storm was tearing the house apart from above them. Jessica looked up at the ceiling in confusion before looking towards Ardeth who had moved by the entrance way into the room. After a tense few minutes, Jessica couldn't keep silent anymore voiced her confusion and concern in a form of a question.

"Where is Adele?"

Turning to the sound of her voice, the Medjai spoke, "Adele stayed behind".

"What do you mean, she stayed behind! Stayed behind for what"?! She literally shouted.

Ardeth moved quickly toward her and she immediately backed up hitting the wall behind her, he was upon her and placed his hand roughly on her mouth, as she went to protest again. For the noise above them had stop and very faint voices could be heard coming down from the slope. The warrior was tense has he looked with apprehensive up the slope, they both could hear a few words being made out, "Thought I heard something, but it's nothing."

And other muffled voices before everything went silent. How long they stood like that both didn't know but after a time the warrior moved away from her and turned he looked at her.

"Don't you ever think, girl! If they pressed their search just a little bit more we would have been found out, and Adele's wish for you to stay safe would have failed!"

"Excuse me! Mr. Perfect! For not knowing and it's not like I can read minds!"

"What do you think was going on?"

Here Jessica couldn't take it anymore and started to cry a little. "You need to grow up Miss. McKinney, and stop being so childishly".

Here Jessica looked at him, and responded, "Don't you dare tell me how to act! Don't you dare tell me what to do, you know next to nothing about me arrogant and pigheaded of a man."

"You presume too much child."

"I am not a child!"

"Then prove it."

"I have to prove nothing to you Ardeth Bey!"

Adele's voiced flashed in his mind quickly and then vanished. His next choice of words surprised her, "Why do we always do this?"

Here Jessica stared at him without answering. He repeated his question again, "Why do we always find a reason to fight."

Jessica opened her mouth and closed it again. She couldn't look at the intensity of his gaze.

"I don't know, I guess it just started that night you found me and we always been like this." She responded.

Here after moments of silence, he responded, "The desert life is a hard and cruel one at times. Has many hidden dangerous, we who live in the desert learn quickly and grow up quicker than most of society. My people are first and foremost warriors, we are also protector's."

Jessica thought as she bit her lower lip, many didn't realize nor took the time to see the hurts and pain she still carried and only two had a glimspe of it, but they tried to pretend and act like everything was normal, in their loving way to help her move on. But no matter how far she ran or fast, or how hard to forget, it always came back to hunt her.

She knew the little bit he offered of his life to her was an olive branch that was extended. How should she proceed she wondered, how much to give out or not give it wasn't that simple. Her past wasn't simple for so much was tied together.

She had weighed her choices and all of them she didn't like nor could she tell what the outcome will be. However, she wasn't the one to back down even when she was scared and it took a while to work up the courage but she prayed if she opened a door that it didn't over take her.

She responded in above a whisper, "I don't even know where to begin at."

"I find the beginning always helps."

Her she laughed bitterly, and said, "Easier said than done."

Here they stood for several minutes, before Jessica begun to speak. "I guess I could start with my grandmother who I had lived with from the time I was one or two up till I was close to nine years old when she passed away. My grandmother took me from my parents for reasons unknown, the only one reason was given later was due to my mother's secretive hertiage that showed up in me and mother and father resented me for. All I know is that I have Native blood from the Americas and I am Irish."

" Any way I was eight years old when things began to change a little. I remember it was beautiful but chilly afternoon, I had been wearing a white dress that my grandmamma made for me, I remember because I did not want to wear white but I couldn't get grandmamma to change her mind. I had worn no shoes that afternoon, just white tights. I was spinning in the window room having fun, when the maid came in and told me the guests was arriving. My sister was throwing a fit for it wasn't about her. Later I saw her sulking with tears during the party. After the party and guests left only a small group of people stayed behind including my parents and sister.

Grandmama had said something. I can't remember what now, but I was disheartening till I heard grandmama say, 'Jessica dear come here. When I had stood in front of her she placed on me a beautiful necklace of a cross and with a warm smile said, 'Today I have choosen you as my choosen and favor one.' and till this day I haven't taken it off for the fear of losing it like I nearly did one day when it nearly got knocked down the drain.

The day after my birthday I started to take lessons from grandmama on how to act and not act like people do snobbish society."

Ardeth raised an eye in amusement at her contradictions.

"There were many lessons including dancing. Most I don't remember now. But my happy life with grandmama wouldn't last, not even a year later grandmama had mysteriously gotten ill and a couple of days later she passed away and I was placed back with my parents and Aine came with me. It was after the funeral that I overheard my sister talking to our father about the chest of clothes that was bestowed to me a year earlier about how she would benefit from them more than I and father agreed. The next day the chest and some of grandmothers things disappeared and no one couldn't find them, at first my sister tried to accuse me and it was the only time my mother stood up for me was at that moment, stating "I wouldn't have been able to move it."

It was durning this time that I slowly realized I wasn't loved by my family other than Aine and later David and a few servants. How was I suppose to understand that when someone shows interested or ask things of you that they don't always do so with care and love and I learned that the hard way. During this time a friend of my dad's took interest in me and he called it playing house. He would take me behind our house or into a room when and if no one else was around, he would touch me. I remember one time I had to touch him and I remember it so well for I saw my mom standing from where I was hidden with my dad's friend, and I prayed she would turned around but she never did.

Here she took a deep breath and continued not daring looking at the warrior across from her as she nervously wrung her hands and kept looking down not the point where he couldn't see her face but just enough where she didn't have to look him in the eye.

It wasn't until later that a couple of other friends joined in, one taught me how to touch myself and another showed me pictures of naked people doing things with each other. Some would kissed, touched, rubbed their bodies against mine, and then one day one of them actually got naked and had me on top of him and he had me rub myself against him. It was here that she lost all sense of control for this was too much for her, but continued, "even now those sensations come back to haunt me and I hate them and every minute of it! I wish they would just go away for good!"

Ardeth moved quickly and caught the girl and held her to him tightly as she clanged to him crying. He whispered softly with concern unknownling to her there was a rage in his eyes that was with held from his words, "You don't need to continue."

She shook her head after a time and pulled away from him and wiping her nose and eyes on her sleeve, she responded with, "I have too."

She stepped away from him and took a deep breath.

"Then at one point David had walked into one of those sessions and put a stop to it, and I wasn't left alone ever again. But David despite this and Aine pretended nothing happen and tried to move on from it. But what they didn't know it haunted me even to this day. But that isn't all of it. I was picked on and teased on at school but also by my sister and her friends. I remember one day I was pushed down and one of her friends torn my shirt off and said I was ugly. Another came at me with a knife, after finding out that someone she liked an older classmate of ours had helped me, almost stabbed me in the back, I was also punched and choked and pushed down the stairs three different times and hit my head.

My parents weren't much better I was often ignored and not thought of. The servants made sure I had what I needed; in return I worked alongside of them when I could just to help and it was my way of saying thank you to them in return. Than one day my parents found out about me playing with some peasant children that belonged to a friend of Aine's.

Who would have thought that they are beneath us, my father had said, he was going to fire Aine, but I told him it was my idea and not her's and that she didn't know. I got beaten for it more liked whipped, I was sick for days afterwards for my room was locked and no one could tend to me for a day or two, by the time Aine managed to get to me, I was sick and lasted for a couple of weeks.

Finally my sixteen birthday happened, I worked hard and designing the prefect dress for it, I knew my parents will not celebrate it but I also knew they would throw a party to not make themselves look bad in the eyes of the community. I was also asked by one of the good looking guy at school to be his escort to my parent's party and I said yes, and I thought that my life would be changing for the better it seemed to me."

Here she took a deep breath continued rushing now trying to get over with. "Aine and a couple of the maids scrapped and saved up enough money needed for the material I needed for the dress, it took me most of two weeks with the help from Aine to complete the dress. A friend of Aine's was kind enough to let me have a pair of shoes to go with it after she saw the finish dress. I had bathe and soaked for hours that day, With a help from a maid scented oils were rubbed into my skin, and my hair was done up in an elegant bun. I just had stood up from putting on a hint of make up just enough to bring out my eyes.

When Aine's voiced sounded behind "You need to hurry before you are late for the party since you are on duty." The other maid bobbed to her and quickly left which I always found strange when the servants did that to her.

Any way I had stood up and twirled around for her and she pulled me into the hug and said I was beautiful. And ushered me out the door and down the stairs I went. The party had already started up when I entered. As a dutiful daughter I started to greet the guests I was coming to them being polite to each and moving on. It hurt me that knowing the whispers that followed me but I ignored them that night for my mind was set on finding the guy who asked me to the party knowing I was a tad bit late, it would probably take sometime to find Joshua.

But it was Joshua, more precise Joshua's voice that found me instead, and I moved closer to the balcony doors and I opened the door slightly to listen in more clearly. I heard my sister voice, "Why did you ask her and not me! I thought we had something!"

"Oh, but I do Rebecca dearest."

"Than pray tell me so I can understand."

"I will blunt than, I wanted to bed her for the night, just one night. Just to see what it would be like with a lowly salvage maiden."

"I also wanted to ask for your marriage in a couple of days after."

Here Rebecca's eyes lit up and she flung her arms around him, and they kissed deeply before breaking as my sister asked, "I still don't understand why you want to that, there is nothing extraordinary about her just plain and ugly." Here Rebecca pouted a little.

Joshua response was, "Stop that I was dared and asked to by someone else, nothing more and no less."

I had heard all I wish could hear, and I stepped onto the balcony, and responded, "Than you both deserve each other than. How could I been blind, I should have known better. You both are"...

Here Jessica paused for another minute before she spoke again and with another deep breathe she went on to speak, "What was said next hurt just as well. I didn't start to speak till I was close to 5 or 6 and Grandmamma had to bring in a speech therapist to help me learn to talk, even now there are just words I can't say or even sound out right and what I told them was one of those words I knew of but never tried to say out loud before till that night."

She bit her lower lip hard, but when there was no words from her companion, she glanced up at him briefly and realized he was looking at her intently.

They stared at each other for a time, Jessica's soft child like voice broke the silence as she asked, "Where did I leave off of again?"

Before Ardeth could respond, she answered herself, "That is right with my sister Rebecca and Joshua. So I told them that they were both ignominy." She struggled with getting the word to sound right as she spoke. Taking a deep breath and and kept going before negativite thoughts took hold.

She continued, "I turned around and left not before I heard, "You can't even speak right, did you know she couldn't walk till she close to being two and half years, all she has is her books and they will be her lovers till the end. But it doesn't surprise me does it sister dearest since you are a disgrace to the family.

I only paused just briefly when I heard the words my sister spoke. Turning around I responded with, "If it means not acting like you and our parents than I am glad."

It was with that I moved quickly back to the party. As I did I let the tears flow as I moved to the banquet table to see what food there was, when I felt someone push me and I tripped over the skirt of my dress and fell right into someone else who pushed me right into the table and down I went along with the table being turned over.

I heard the cruel taunting from some of my classmates and a few from the older guests. I was struggling to get myself up and to stand when I saw a shadow fell over me. I turned and saw my handsome and proud father standing over me. Fear went through me but I whispered nonetheless, "Papa."

His words were like ice to me, "How can you embarrass me like this, get up and get to your room."

As I stood, I locked eyes with my mother with hope and whispered, "Mama." but she didn't do nor say anything but turned and walked away and it was in that moment I realize there was no love for me that they held and nothing I could do would ever win that love.

It was here that I ran from the ballroom and up the staircase and collapsed on them. Aine found me and before I knew it, I was packed into a buggy and than on to a ship and found myself on long travel route till I came to Cairo, Egypt and I suppose you know the rest."


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

It was here that Jessica finally couldn't keep a hold of herself and Ardeth gently but firmly pulled her to him and she clung to him again crying and whispered brokenly, "There is so much."

Ardeth did respond to her but pulled her tighter to him as he moved them over to the chest and sat down upon it, and pulling her down on his lap to where she straddled him and she buried her face in between his neck and shoulder.

After a small amount of time, he responded with, "You did not deserve any of that to happen, it isn't your fault woman child. None of it is."

"Make the feelings and sensations go away! Please!" Here she was begging. He closed his eyes. Women were ment to be treasures and to be loved, cherished, respected, protected for they gave life. His arms tightened around her, "I can't make them go away Jessica, for those sensations should never have been awaken and its your body's way of responding to something that is natural, even if you didn't like it."

Here she cried harder than before. All he could do was hold her and kissed her softly on the temple as they sat and whispered soothing words to her. If she had been among his own people and that had happen, the person or person's as in this case would have been killed, no questions asked, and the child or woman would have gotten the help they needed.

It was much later on that found Jessica snuggled still in his arms and was sound asleep, but the Medjai was still awake, silently keeping watch not only on the surroundings but on the sleeping girl, no he thought she is a woman, hurt and scared as a child and so much like a child.

Ardeth's trained of thought was broken by a noise and he stood up and the sudden movment justled Jessica from her sleep as her body slid down off of his as her feet hit the ground.

They both looked at the wall to were the scraping noise was coming from. He quickly removed a dagger from his person gave it to her and pointed to the other side of the room in a cornor and she moved quickly there with no questions asked.

Ardeth removed his sword she saw, but she noticed it was shaped funny than what a normal sword was, she wonder what it was, still watching she saw him moved off to the side and waited. The wall from adjusted of the chest seemed to be pulling back and the next sound was heard was two blades hitting each other echoed through the room.

The Warrior stepped in had black clothes and markings on his face like Ardeth. Realization hit her that they were of the same people. It showed in the greeting they gave each other. Jessica than noticed other people come into the room four of them was dress like Ardeth and the warrior, the other four were not and if she wasn't mistaken they could be from her homeland and that had her worried.

She turned her attention to the two warriors who was speaking in low tones as the other four warriors stood by the door. She than notices a movement turning she noticed the other four were heading to her grandmother's chest and the box beside it and she ran to them and stood protectively in front of them .

The group of four contained two men and women each. They stopped as one and stared at the tiny thing in front of them who they knew was greatly important to them with a dagger in her hands.

"You are not touching my grandmama's chest. Keep your hands off."

Here the four glanced at each other, and one of the woman stepped forward, "Forgive us miss but we only wanted to-"

"NO! Is cuma liom. Dúirt mé NÍL!"

It was with her shout that had Ardeth turned to Jessica voice, he motioned to two of the warriors and spoke a command. They approach the girl careful, she turned her eyes to them and Ardeth for a moment who nodded his head. Biting her lip she stepped aside as the two warriors moved, one placed the box on the chest and bending down they picked the chest and the box up and carried it out with them.

Seeing the threat to her grandma's chest now hers taken care of. She moved quickly to Ardeth and away from the people. As she approached he took the dagger from her and resheathed as he was doing so, introduce her to the other warrior.

"This is Kontar, Jessica."

She held out her hand, and said it's nice to met you. Taking a hold of her hand he kissed the back and with amuse look responded, "The pleasure is mine."

She quickly took her hand back unsure of what just happened and stepped closer to Ardeth. Kontar for his credit nodded his head towards before asking, "Shall we move out?"

The question Kontar asked was towards Ardeth. Who nodded his head in the agreement and they all exit the room and down the tunnel till the fresh warm evening air hit their faces. Jessica inhaled deeply taking in the wonderful smell. When she felt a tap on her shoulder which caused her to jump slightly and turn.

She stared at the four from earlier. She didn't say anything nor did she greet them. She stared at them not moving, just looked at them waiting.

Here the second woman licked her lips before she spoke saying, "We are apart of your clan, we were there when your grandmother gave you the necklace and we are here to help"-

She was cut off, "Here to help me? That is a joke. Where were you when grandmamma took on a mysterious illness! Where were you when I suffered by the hands of my so called family and their friends! Where you there? NO YOU WERE NOT AND NOWHERE TO BE FOUND. NOW YOU COME OUT OF THE BLUE AND CLAIM YOU WANT TO HELP ME, YOU HAD YOUR CHANCE AND YOU ALL BLEW IT! STAY AWAY FROM ME!

She ran right to Ardeth as a sob escaped her yet again. His arms wrapped around her. Not saying a word as the warrior held her. One of the man went to object but stopped as he saw the lookboth the warrior's that spoke volumes. It had him troubled slightly.

The Medjai bent and whispered something into the girl's ear and she nodded her head. She turned and climbed up into the carriage part of the cart. She sat between Ardeth and Kontar. The other four medjai warriors set by the chest and the other four set sullenly at the end of the cart. The cart made its way through the quiet streets of Cairo.

* * *

 **Translations:**

NO! Is cuma liom. Dúirt mé NÍL! : NO! I don't care. I said NO!"


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

* * *

In a short amount of time Kontar pulled the reins and the cart and horses came to a halt. Ardeth and two of the other Medjai jumped down first. Turning he pulled Jessica down and into his arms. As he turned a light from the doorway shone out. For the door opened and standing just inside of the entrance-way was a young woman in her middle twenties. Who was slightly over weight with warm and bright hazel eyes and chocolate brown hair. Her voice was like a breeze, breathless and light as she spoke.

The woman in question was named Michele. She had met Jessica quite by accident when Jessica had gotten herself turned around in the market and had helped her . She and a couple of the other women from their tribe in a very rare instance that had permission to come into Cairo had stumbled upon her. After she had stepped out from a store to met up with the other women and had literally bumped into Jessica and had taken a likening to the shy and quiet girl, though after she had gotten to know her, she realize Jessica could be full of talkativeness and funny when she wanted to be. They didn't always communicate with each other but when they did was full of warmth and laughter.

Michele was concern for her young friend in question and it showed, "Was she harmed?"

The Medjai turned part way around from where they stood, as the second man of the other group spoke with a slow and somewhat heavy accented voice, "Why does it matter to you?"

Michele's voice responded right back and forgetting protocol entirely, "It is my concern since she is a dear friend of mine. Why don't you just bug off!"

Before any of the four could speak. It was Ardeth's commending voice that spoke, " **Hammal 'amtieatahum alfatat alttabiq alealwi w alharas**."

The two warriors who had the chest and box before moved into the house and out of sight with it. Kontar's voice was heard next as he ordered Michele to get back inside now. She turned around abruptly and went back inside to the kitchen counter where she started to chop up tomatoes roughly at the counter.

A tense moment passed by before Ardeth moved into the house closely followed by Kontar and than the others followed behind. They moved through the kitchen and into the dining room where a group of people sat around the table, the four outsiders stopped and took up sits after they realized that their way up after the two warriors had been blocked.

Taking a sharp left and up the stairs and into the girl's room. Ardeth placed Jessica on the bed. Turning around he made a moved back to the door way were Kontar stood. Paused in his movements by a feel of a touch. Looking behind him he saw Jessica was a wake with sleep heavy eyes as she stared at him.

Her tired voice spoke, "Stay."

"I can not."

"Why?"

"It will be improper of me to do so."

"Please."

"You are in my father's house, and safe you will be. Couple of our warriors will be outside guarding."

He knelt by the bed as he brought her hand up and kissed it before tucking it back into her, as he smoothed some hair from her forehead, and he whispered, "Sleep dear one, while you still have the chance this night."

Jessica didn't fight with staying awake as she felt warm lips on her forehead as she drifted off into dreamland. Ardeth stood and turned to Kontar, a lot was spoken between the glances. Moving out of the door and shutting it behind him. Both Kontar and him moved back downstairs.

When they stepped back into the room, a lot must have happened from the time they went through and now as they silently took in the scene. A woman had stood up, her chair had been pushed back roughly. Her right hand held a hilt of an ancient sword. The sword itself was thirty-eight inches long altogether. The hilt of the sword had a wooden hand-grip that overlapped the steel, with a sliver of silver from the steel showing on the sides. Engraved into the wood in gold was a strange symbol. Blade had vines on one half the sword but some weaved over to the other side and between the runes that lie there. Both sides of the sword mirrored the other side. This sword she had slammed into the middle of the table. The runes seemed to glow just a little.

Her stature seemed to grow and her eyes held a fire of anger that burned from within, the air in the room seem to take on a dense and heavily feeling.

By this point she narrowed her eyes as she felt the next in line to be protector and she pushed the ties to the person away for it wasn't time to reveal them for their safety and protection along with her charge's protection. As she let go of the sword, she slammed her hands onto the table, with a response to the other woman, "Don't you dare! If it wasn't for the clan's meddling. We wouldn't have this crisis to begin with!"

"We did what we needed to do! To keep the royal line safe!"

"No Priscilla, ye all did it so the heiress would be kept ignorant!"

"She was bereaved!"

The shouting match continued on for a while with all eyes trained on them. Finally the protector had enough and shouted, "Ye are as thick as manure but only half as useful!"

Everyone waited with a held breathe as what the woman said to Priscilla slowly dawned on her and her eyes narrowed with hateful anger as she started to speak, "Why you little..."

"Go Leor!" A wise old voice spoke loudly. All eyes turned to him at the end of the table sat an elderly man and in a softer voice said, "The protector is right. We interfered with not only her responsibilities, we also did so with the royal line in which as the faithful shouldn't have done. By doing so we disrespect the last wishes of our beloved late queen and not without consequence."

Objections arose among the clan members. The elder raised his hands for silence and slowly the room grew quiet again. He lowered his hand and leaned forward with his hands clasps and"We will allow her to do her duties."

"He can't be serious?" Whispered someone despite the fact it traveled into the quit open.

"Oh, but I am deadly serious. You all better pray that the consequences will not be severe due to our meddling. All of you are dismiss."

He left no room to argue in his tone of voice. One by one the clan left. Finally all that remained was the protector, who was still standing, the Elder, the Medjai Chieftain and a few of his warriors along with his heir. Slowly the old man stood, put paused as she spoke her eyes still focused, "Would you two gentlemen watch over the girl 'tis night."

Kontar answered as they were leaving the room, "We will."

When they did she let out a small sigh of relief and she reached for the sword and re-sheathed it.

"Do you have a plan?" The Elder asked. rested on the table.

Turning finally and looking at him carefully responded, "I do."

"Will it work?"

"It's not fool-proof if that is what you mean."

She continued before he could speak. "What plan isn't completely without risk?"

"Be has it may Aine, I am still concern."

"Your concern has be noted Brian, and dismissed, you all made a mess of things already. The plan should buy some time."

"I understand, but.."

"If that is all gentlemen, I will be retiring for the night."

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **Hammal 'amtieatahum alfatat alttabiq alealwi w alharas.:** Carry the girl's belongings upstairs and guard.

Go Leor! : Enough!


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

* * *

Terrance stood up as she moved away from the table with the sword in hand. Pausing at the door way she turned and looked at the chieftain and spoke. " Thank you for watching out for her like a father would do and for opening your home to us, I deeply appreciated."  
With that she left the room and up the stairs. She paused at the door that held her charged with four warriors watching over her, two on the inside and two in the hallway. Before she moved toward her own room that she was shown earlier by Terrance opening the door to the room she stepped in and shut the door behind her. She placed the sword against the wall turning she slipped out of her dress and under clothes, she walked to the suitcase and pulled out a slip and pulled it on. She moved to the bed and slipped in. Soon she felt arms slipping around and a male body pressing close and a deep soft voice that was half asleep spoke, "How did it go?"  
"Well enough to be expected. But the fight is only beginning and its time for the old to wan and the new to wax like the moon does."  
Here he popped up and she rolled over, reached up and she caressed his face gently. "Do not worry about me my love. I know the day is coming and I will gladly hand over the line to the one who is more worthy, than I. For I failed in many ways already."  
Here he went to speak and she placed one of her fingers on his lips to silence him. "I am alright with this, and ye should be too. For the one we consider as a daughter will be safe. We have a plan, even if it is shaky. However, right now I need my lover's comfort David, to hold and love me 'tis night.  
He kissed her finger and said, "As you wish my dear."  
And he did just that. Night turned into fore-dawn and found the room occupants already started their day. Aine had gone down the stairs to start breakfast and David had dismiss the tire warriors and they left to go back to their people and he took a seat by Jessica bed and waited.  
It was roughly another hour when Jessica started to come to and started to stretch out her body as she blinked her eyes into awareness. She froze as she heard a voice she hadn't heard for over three years. "Top of the morning to you sunshine."  
She sat up quickly looked sideways and saw David, scrambling she managed to lunge into his arms. David barely kept the chair from tilting backwards and pulled her tightly into a hug just as much as she was doing to him. She pulled back slightly and traced his face with her fingertips as she whispered, "I missed you both so much." Is Aine here too?"

He smiled and said, "Yes, downstairs in fact making breakfast."

By this point David had taken her hands and squeezed them as he stood, "I will draw a bath for you, Miss. Jessica and let you get your day started."

"You don't have to do that David and don't call me that please. I haven't been your.." Choking on the word a little. "...mistress for a long time."

He just smiled and turned into the bathroom and started to prepare her bath. Jessica placed her feet fully on the floor and her hands on the edge of the bed and bit her lower lip thoughtfully. She wasn't blind she saw how he smiled at her and the change in demeanor. She begin to wonder if they didn't realize how much she had missed them and what they mean to her, maybe she will reinforce that sometime today to them both. And to let them know that it torn her to pieces when she was forced to leave them behind, that night she stilled cried over it.

She heard the door shut, glancing up quickly noticed David left. Standing quickly, she went to the dresser and pulled out an everyday dress nothing fancy it was short sleeved, square neckline, and slightly above ankle length, grabbed some fresh underclothes. Rushed into the bathroom, stripped off the old clothes and took a quick bath under ten minutes. Dried off and dress, pulled her wet tangled hair back and up with a hair clip. Ran out off the room and down the hall and the stairs.

Right before she turned into the dining room she took a few deep breaths to calm her breathing and heart. Than proceeded to step into the room. She saw David sitting there sipping on coffee and beside him was a young woman. This young woman grew up in the same household as Jessica, but on different ends of the spectrum in many ways.

"Quinn?"

The sound of her name being called made the woman in question glanced up and smiled brightly at her former mistress, "Top of the morning to ye Miss. Jessica."

Before Quinn realized what happen. Jessica sprinted across the room, pulled Quinn up and into a hug. Quinn stood still for a brief second before returning the hug. Without realizing it Aine had come in with two plates of food and sat them down on the table and had walked away with a smile on her face, and walked out of the room.

The two girls started to speak rapidly and after short two minutes, Quinn asked Jessica about her life here. With that Jessica began her mile a minute answer in their home language. Jessica told her how she was in her senior year and that some of the classes was harder for her than others so took longer to do homework in, but she was doing well. Told her about her new life in Cairo, about the curator and the wonderful family that had taken her in, and how the parents passed not that long ago, however, she still had two adoptive siblings, The brother the older one and a sister who was second oldest. She spoke all this without taking any breathers.

Quinn, knowing Jessica waited patiently for her to finish and just smiled and nodded at the right times, finally Jessica was done. By this point Quinn let out her giggles and in between them responded with, "You can still talk a mile a minute and I am glad you haven't change in that at least."

"As for me I left your families employment after my mother and a few others were let go and replace by your parents a few months after you left."

Jessica's eyes widen. Quinn spoke, "It's not your fault, we all planned on leaving once you gotten out of there, so its no biggie."  
"What do you mean?"

"Some of us only stayed for you young mistress and nothing more."

Jessica's mouth formed a O and before she could response to ask her more. A voice interrupted, "I want you both to eat and I expect that your plate to be half eaten young lady, you are still far too thin."

Aine proceeded to hand David's plate to him and set hers upon the table. Jessica stared at Aine, she knew better than to talk back to her. The only time she ever remember doing so she gotten her mouth washed out with soap when she was thirteen, she couldn't remember what for but she threw a tantrum and had sass and learned her lesson with a good spanking thrown in.

Aine, had continued to speak not noticing Jessica's far way look and thoughts till Aine said, "I see I am not as important to you as I once was."

Jessica let out a squeak of surprise and rush over to the older woman and hugged her tightly and whisper, "Yes you are, don't say that."

Aine hugged her backed, stood back and looked her up an down keeping her thoughts to herself, she ushered the girl to her sit, the other two stood and they waited for her to be seated and the others did likewise.

It was one of the more traditional breakfast from home, fried tomatoes, with bacon, fried eggs though hers was scrambled fried with cheese. Fried bread and a cup of hot tea.

The others hid their smile as Jessica wrinkled her nose at the bacon as she pushed it away from the rest of her food, she never cared for pork and she wasn't going to start now, she hated pork to her it was very uncultured but that was her thoughts about it.

"I expect you to eat one piece of that bacon."

Unknowingly Jessica whispered her response out loud, "You can't be serious?"

"Yes I am." Responded Aine.

Jessica looked up and frowned at her caretaker.

"Don't frown child, it will give you wrinkles later on in life."

Doing what she was told and quickly, she than grabbed her warm tea and drank half of it, to get the taste gone. Quinn started to laugh at Jessica and her expression she made as she ate the bacon, than started into her own food. Jessica ate her food slowly by the time she finished half of her plate and pushed it away the others were done.

David and Quinn stood up as one. "Aine, Quin and I will be back later to help with dinner, she wanted to explore a little and I can pick up those few items you need too. It will give Jessica and you a chance to spend time together."

Here Aine nodded and the two left, with Jessica calling out behind them, "Have fun and stay safe."

"Where is the fun in that?" Asked Quinn who smiled and walked out behind David.

The two women proceeded to clean up the breakfast plates and cups and worked getting the kitchen back in order. After Jessica placed the last dish away she turned and looked at Aine, "I wanted to let you know that I miss you both so much and not a day had gone by that I didn't think about you both and I was so scared when you made me leave and it hurt."

During Jessica's speech, Aine had placed the towel she had on a rack to dry and turned to look at her, "Me girl, what has brought tis on."

She held out her arms to her and Jessica ran into them crying. "Shh... young one, we miss you just as much and it hurt us just as much."

"Come we have much to talk about and little time to do so."

She motioned to Jessica to grab the two glasses and she grabbed the pitcher that held fresh homemade lemonade and they went into the sitting room and sat down. Aine poured the lemonade into the glasses. They sipped them until they were finished. It was Jessica who poured the second helping of the cool drink. Sitting back down and taking her glass Jessica grew nervous in the quietness. She saw noticed something off with Aine and she grew uncomfortable.

Before she could ask what is wrong, Aine spoke.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

* * *

"There has been much that is kept from you after your grandmother's passing away. I will tell you what I can and do my best to answer your questions. But there will be a lot that I can't, hopefully in neigh future you will discover the answers. This was suppose to be told to you long before now but my hands were tied or I should say I allow them to be tied in my grief so to speak."

Jessica tried to speak again, but Aine raised her hand to silence her, "Let me finish before ye ask your questions it will make this easier and quicker."

She nodded her head to show that she understood and Aine proceeded again.

"Your grandmother, father, your older sister, and you are part of a royal line. A royal blood line to be exact. Your grandmother, was the last queen. On your eighth birthday she placed her favor on you and had chosen you to be the true heiress and princess. The line is always passed down from mother to oldest daughter. If there is no daughter than the oldest son daughters will get it. Nonetheless whatever, your grandmother's reasoning, whatever she saw or sense in you, made her break with tradition and made you the next in line to be queen.

You know the proud history of our homeland that we were made up of many governing clans. Our clan was one of the more powerful ones but we were the last to fall, for the clan was betrayed. The story I was told from my mother and her mother before her and so forth. Was this, the ruling queen at that time placed her protector and heiress in the hidden room along with items of the house to keep them all safe, before she and the others went out and met the enemy head on. None survived that night it was a massacre, only a few children and a couple of older ones that managed to escape into the fields or the wood. You meant a few of the faithful last night. After that time the protector and royal bloodline went into hiding to keep the lines safe, pure, and untouched. Until recently, somehow they found out about the lines still being around. It places you in danger and that has me greatly concern.

You are very important Jessica and there will be those who wish to seek to hurt you and take control of the power you hold. The line of the protector was and has been always close to the royal line for they are the last and truly only defense that can keep the queen and princess safe now."

"There is more isn't there? More you are not telling me? Who is the protector? Why me, I am nothing special, just worthless!"

"Oh, me girl you are not worthless, you are very special indeed, more than you realize."  
"But I am! I can't do nothing right!"

"Nonsense you are not worthless. I had hope the time way from that environment will help you to see, that you are not. But I was wrong so it seems." Aine let out a tired sign and stared at Jessica who had bitten her lower lip. Finally let it go and whisper, "Than why I can't see."

"In time you will me girl."

"As for the protector you have know them for your whole life."

"No I haven't?"

"Who has always been a constant presence in your life?"

"Well, there is some of the servants when they could, Quinn, David and you." The last word was spoken almost to softly to hear. As Jessica thought back over her life she realized that it was Aine who came to live in her parents house to take care of her, after grandmama die and none of the other servants did.

Realization shown on her face and in her eyes as Aine smiled grimly at the young lady as she whispered, "It's you? Isn't it?"

Aine stood up and moved and kneel in front of her. "I am the last line of the protector's Princess of the O'Willow line and I will uphold my duties and responsibilities that has been passed down through the years. If you will have me."

Jessica bit her lip unsure, and said, "I accept." Apparently it was enough for Aine as she stood before her future queen and young charge. She didn't get far for Jessica had hugged her around the middle of her waist and clung tightly to Aine. Aine managed to sit down beside her. There they sat for hours, the half chime from the grandfather clock sounded that it was half past one in the afternoon.

Aine stood up and said, We need to fix at least a light lunch for us to eat. Here Jessica nodded and knew just the thing. Standing they moved to the kitchen area. Aine went to the fridge and pulled out a few things that had been chopped. "What should we make with this it looks they had be prepped last night, probably from that woman." Jessica paused looking through the cupboards.

"Oh!" Exclaimed Jessica as she continued, "That would save us some time. Put those on the counter and I show you what we will be making. Taking out a deep bowl she moved to where Aine stood and proceed to show Aine how to make the salad. She placed the diced cucumber and tomato in the dish and mixed together. Than she top it with the dice onion. Than in the smaller bowl mixed together some garlic powder, two tablespoons of olive oil, one teaspoon of lemon juice. Followed by salt and pepper to taste. Than taking the mixture she drizzled it on the salad than topped it with the one tablespoon of chopped parsley. Than she took two smaller dishes and dish it out into two servings on plates. They took the plates back to the room they were at before and sat in silence eating.

Aine placed her fork down and looked at Jessica thoughtfully. Jessica felt eyes on her being and looked up and saw Aine studying her. "Do you hate that I sent you away?"

Here Jessica took a deep breathe this is the opening she wanted and needed, but the words would be hard to come by. Taking a deep and steady breath and letting out. "I was hurt and scared like I said before. But to hate David and you, I could never do that. For the longest time I was mad and confused as to why you did. That is in the past, and I have forgiven you both since than."

"Do you like it here?"

Jessica placed her fork down as she responded, "It has not be bad. Taking some time to adjust, especially with the heat. I will be honest the first part of my stay was the worse."

Aine's eyes had become downcast thoughtfully.

"What happened?"

"I barely could get by. Couldn't find work. It's men society in almost every sense of the word here."

"The curator?"

"I was found on a street corner late one night in the middle of a rain shower. Sitting there hopefulness in fear. Ardeth found me. Came over to me and had picked me up when I didn't response and tried running from him. I had started to hit him and kick him, but I couldn't break his hold. Placed me on his horse and brought me to the museum were I was introduce to Curator. Later I found out that was his son. Since that time we couldn't stand each other."

Here she trailed off.

"What has changed?"

"Last night." Was the girl's vague answered.

"Will you not tell me?"

"It's complicated."

Speaking softly just above a whisper, "Remember you both grew up in different cultures, so you will both see things differently. Communication is important and open honesty with each other, along with trying to understand the other sides of the person view. I am sure there will be shared fights and disagreements in the future."

"What are you getting at Aine?"

Here the older woman smiled softly and replied, "You will know, when the time comes. I hope you will what I am about to say when that time comes. Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails."

"Do you remember this scripture?"

Here Jessica face turned into a frown, as she shook her head no.

"It's from First Corinthians. Chapter thirteen, verses four through eight. It is also known as the love chapter."

Jessica inhaled sharply at that as Aine stood at that and gathered the plates and cups and pitcher and left the room. A moment later she came back in and wiped the table down. Pausing at the door, turned and asked. "Are you still in school?"

"I am. I have private tutors that are hired by the curator. He thought it would be best for me to have one on one."

What are your grades like and what year?"

"A's and B's with a C or two thrown in. I am in my senior year now."

"That I am happy to hear that you are continued with your schooling. Would go to college?"

"I haven't thought about that honestly. I still don't know what I am going to do."

"I see. I will leave you now me girl, if you need anything come find me. I have a few things I need to do before getting dinner ready. When David and Quinn get back send them to me please."

"I can do that for you." Smiled Jessica. She got up and hugged Aine tightly and whispered, "I love you."

"I know you do and I do love you as well, my sweet."

Aine broke the embrace and left the room. Jessica sighed lightly. She moved towards the other side of the room, and on a shelf laid a few books. Grabbing a book she sat down and began to read. The book was called The Haunted Bookshop by Christopher Moley. It was an hour or more later when David and Quinn came in with their arms laden with purchases. She instructed them to Aine and offered to help them but they quickly refuse saying they will be alright and move in the direction that Jessica had pointed. She shrugged her shoulders and started to read again. Sometime later as she was finishing the last chapter.

Two hurried sounds of footsteps enter the room and she was tackled by Jonathan and Evelyn. They demanded to know what happen. She eased their fears the best she could explaining that she had a run in with her old family and she found some nice people who brought her back to the curator's after she gotten herself lost in the lower part of the marketplace. She left out a lot of what happen, she had a feeling that if she didn't it might not be a good thing.

She asked Jonathan how long he would be here and started to fill his baby sisters as they were called by him what was going on in his life. Finally they were interrupted by Quinn who stated dinner was ready. As they entered the dining room. Terrance was there waiting along with David and Aine who both had just placed the last of the meal on the table. But she soon realized Ardeth wasn't there, even though his father was. And it was Terrance only who noticed the girl searching te room. Jessica frowned slightly for she had wanted to thank him. It looked like it wasn't going to happen.

Jessica realized it was her favorite meal that Aine had made. "We couldn't find Haddock fish, I hope you don't mind having Perch." Said David.

"No its fine and it looks yummy." Whispered Jessica. As she stared at the baked Perch, that had been broiled with lemon, butter, white wine and homemade breadcrumbs. Served with creamy seasoned vegetables for the side dish. She sat down and they begin eating the meal in silence, small talk was quietly made throughout dinner. When dinner was over they ushered out the siblings into the other room with plates held a piece of Apple upside-down cake. For the rest they had to finalize the plan they needed to put into the motion the next day.

Soon the night drew on and find the house occupants retiring for the night.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

* * *

Before any of them realize almost three months had passed them by. Nonetheless it didn't make it any easy for the ones involved with the plan, especially for Jessica. Jessica you see was worried about Quinn, who took on the role of decoy and she took it seriously. The next day when she found out she had thrown a fit of worry, because she didn't understand why she had to pretend to be her. And no one gave her any straight answers and her older siblings were just as clueless.

It had been Quinn instead of Aine that had put her foot down and she kept it down. Stating to the fact, that this is what family and friends do to help the one in trouble. She had taken Jessica's hands and continued. You are my best friend and one I consider a sister since we grew up together. So allow me this honor Jess to keep you safe from your family at the very least buy us time to come up with another solution.

This morning had started out like every day pass just the same as before, but Jessica soon realize it wasn't. For nothing had be going well from time she had left her bed to now. Even David, Aine, and Quinn seemed to be having troubles of their own even before they left the house to play their roles as decoy, protector, and guardian.

Jessica paused in her running and slipped her heels off. Why of all days did she wear them she wonder. It was bad enough that she was late getting to work, because she had to get a math assignment done that morning for her instructor since she somehow completely forgotten about it. She even skipped breakfast to do that assignment which in return made her late for work.

Out of breathe she raced across the street and up the museum steps, and before she could step inside. She froze as she saw the many people through the glass door. She stared in shock. Never had she seen the museum this busy not even on the best of days. Before she could step inside, Evelyn stepped out and pulled her away quickly from the doors and to the side out of sight. Evelyn began to talk really quickly you could hear in her voice that she was frazzled.

"Good you are finally here. You are to go the close portion of the museum and unload the crates and sort them out today. Dr. Bey doesn't want you out here to be seen, for some reason. He is deeply concern and worried. In fact he tried to put me on the assignment with you. But one of the workers sated they need help. So I am stuck to help them. Go now and quickly but go around and come in from the back. Quickly before you are seen. He didn't want you to be seen, its all so very strange to me."

She pushed Jessica down the steps and went back in just as quickly. Jessica turned and stared at her sister for the longest time they held each others gazes through the doors, before she turned and hurried down the steps and around the building. Taking out her keys she unlocked the back side door and stepped inside. Turning she locked it and made her way down the quiet hall till she came to a close gate and unlocked it and stepping inside. Turning around she shut the door and let the lock click back into place. She lit some lights and notice the crates already had been open for her which would make it a little bit easier.

She removed the lid on one crate, than remove the packing material carefully and started to place the contains on the table. After sometime she had everything from the first crate unloaded.

She wished for her sister was here to help. This was her expertise, but she would try her hardest to do this right. Grabbing a pad of paper and a pen along with the other items she needed from one end of the table. She started to catalog the items inside the crate. Two hours into work, Jessica paused, turning around and slowly swept her gaze across the room, for a sudden noise disturbed her focus.

Finding nothing abnormal, she shrugged her shoulders and went back to work. A short time later, she noticed a shadow drifted over her light. A soft sharp intake of her breath was the only sound she made as the voice belonging to the shadow spoke, "I see you haven't changed a bit in the least, which in and of itself is amazing."

Jessica scrambled to her feet and took a few paces back to get some room in between them. Once she did she took in the person features. Joshua it seem had change in some ways, she noticed, but more than that another person face flashed in to her mind, and she realized that between Joshua and Ardeth, it was Joshua who was still a boy compared to Ardeth and more beautiful if you could call a man that.

Her voice firm, asked "How did you find me?"

"Money is a powerful motivator." He responded.

"You mean greed is", she snapped.

Same difference. Come, now Jessica is that anyway to greet an old friend?"

"I would rather kiss a camel."

With that she spun around, and ran for the door, at the same time she pulled her keys from her pocket. Reaching the door she placed the right key into the lock turned it, and started to pull the door open. When a larger hand pushed it close, turning around rapidly, her eyes landed on her father. Being trapped between her father and the door, gave her an uneasy feeling that she didn't like. They both stared at each other for a time not moving or speaking. She wonder what her father was thinking when he looked at her.

"You are not getting away from me this time, daughter of mine." Before she could move or even speak. He grabbed her and pulled her around quickly with her back pressing against his chest. He took a few steps back in the process. He around his arm around her front locking in her place, and yet despite this she struggled to break free, but Matthew didn't let her break his hold as he tighten his arm and gripped around her. He pulled out a white clothe and placed on her mouth and nose quickly. Jessica tried not to breathe in the fumes she smelt from the clothe but it was no use she did inhale after holding her breathe for thirty seconds. She managed to pull from Matthew for he loosen his grip on her, she stumbled towards the door once she reached it her legs buckled out and she fell to the floor, passing out.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

* * *

Sound of a door banning shut was heard, and footsteps moving down a hall sounded. Few seconds later another door opened and a figured stepped inside a small room with no window. "You have company." Spoke the person, that was male. Before placing his burden down on the floor gently, turned, shut and locked the door.

Once the footsteps had faded into the distance and another was heard shutting as the sound drifted down in an echo. Only than did the person that was address in the room, crawled over to the bundle. Turning the bundle over, a soft gasp of horror was let out as the person realized who it was.

"Oh my dear Jessica. How did they come by you?" whispered Adele.

She lifted Jessica slightly and dragged her back to the corner she had been in previously than sitting down she placed the girl's head into her lap and leaned back against the wall as she absently minded ran her fingers through her niece's hair.

In the early morning hours of the following day did Jessica began to stir. The only reason Adele knew that it was morning because of the tray of food that was placed just inside the door. It was made up of water and a bowl of fruit for each of them.

Jessica let a groan as she proceed to sit up. "I am glad to see you are awake."

"My head hurts." Was Jessica's response.

"That might be a left over from a drug that they had given you."

Adele gotten up and went over to the tray and grabbed it. Brought it back over and sat it down in between them. They ate and drank in silence for a time. "What is going to happen?"

"They will be taking us into Libya, soon."

"For what purpose?"

Jessica stared at her aunt, trying to gauge her reaction, but it was useless, for all she did was close her eyes briefly and reopened them and spoke. "That I do not know. But hush now, child I need to think. Return the tray and items to the door and come back. Jessica did as she was told. After a time she couldn't keep quite as she spoke, "Will anyone find us?"

"I do not know, the answer to that question."

She grew silent, at the dismissive answer.

Jessica began to grow restless, started to fidget a little as she started to play with her necklace and it was that motion that had gotten Adele's attention and her gaze went blank for a moment, before snapping back to the present. "We will leave a trail of bread crumbs."

"Bread crumbs, you mean like Hansel and Gretel?"

"Yes. But instead of bread crumbs, we will use our jewelry." It's about a seven day trip from Cairo to get to Libya." If we have seven pieces of jewelry it should be more than enough."

"I have my two bracelets, locket and ring."

"I have my anklet, a bracelet, and necklace."

"It will do, just fine, but listen closely now, it has and needs to be you. Not me but you to leave the trail. They will not be expecting you to do anything, they will be watching me more closely than you."

"When do I know to leave something than, if you can't help."

" Trust me you will know my niece. There isn't much time left. They will come for us soon."

Before their conversation could continued, the door opened in stepped a younger man. Adele noted the same facial traits as Adelram, to be closely related. But other than that the hair and eye coloring was different along with man's build.

"Come with me."

Here the two women stood up and moved towards the door, out into the darken hallway, there was another man waiting and he lead them up the steps while the other followed behind the women. They stepped out into a hallway that was brightly lit by some lights and from the sun that streamed through. They were led down this hallway to the third door and the man that was in the lead opened the door. "You will not be able to escape, I wouldn't even try. You wouldn't like the consequences of those actions if you do."

They were pushed into the room, the door closed and the sound of the door locking seemed to echo in the women's ears. Adele, stood there not moving, it was Jessica who was brave enough with heart thumping loudly in her chest that stepped further into dim room and moved to the bed that was there notice some dresses that was laid out.

She fingered them carefully, before looking up at her aunt. Adele by this point met her eyes and whispered, "Go and get cleaned up dear." When Jessica picked up the white and pink dress she moved into the bathroom. When the door closed behind her, only than did Adele moved to the bed, she kneel by the bed and began to pray fretfully. After a time she moved from her position when she heard the bathroom door opened and Jessica stepped out.

"Beautiful." Adele said, as she motioned Jessica over and had her kneel on the floor with her back towards the bed. Taking the brush that was on the table, began to brush and braided the girl's hair. Once she was finishing she grabbed her dress and items and moved into the bath and shut the door behind her. Jessica went to the window and tried to lift it, only to realize that the window itself was nailed crudely shut.

Here she placed her head on the window and looked out sadly. The door opened quietly and a man with dark hair and eyes stood in the door way. Silently taking Jessica in and how the sun seemed to cast a shine on her. He moved slowly over to her like a predator stalking his prey. When he was only a few feet behind her did he speak, "A beautiful sight isn't it?"

Jessica turned around rapidly and froze as she saw him standing behind her and backed slightly into the window. He took a step closer to her, with unreadable look in his face. Jessica could just stared at him and if she wanted to move, she wouldn't be able. For it seem to her that no matter how hard she tried to willed herself to escape this situation, her body wouldn't respond to her silent commands.

"We should have meet why before this."

"What is it that you want?" It was Adele's voice that broke through whatever spell kept a hold of her. The man turned and looked at the older woman carefully as he responded, "We will be leaving at sundown, get some rest."

They watch him silently as he walked out and the door shut behind him. Jessica moved to her aunt. Here Jessica wrapped her arms around her aunt. Her aunt inhaled as she saw imagines of what might have been flash through her mind at her nieces touch. Her turning seventeen, the man Adelram, coming to the girl's rescue. Her going with him, given birth to a girl, him taken a full control of line. Bringing war to everywhere. Through the bond with the royal line, found her and destroy her husband people, and some were taken captive her own son slain, their chieftain was a prisoner. Ardeth opened Jessica eyes and they found love. She carrying Ardeth's child, saw them found out and both killed, and her young daughter by Adelram was left. Imagines threw all through her mind and they were so brutal especially with what Jessica experienced. She inhaled deeply as she stepped a way, there was a slight fear in her eyes. There had been ripples in the imagines, she knew there was a possibility that what she saw could come to pass and that her scared.

Jessica stepped closer to her aunt and whispered, "Aunt Adele what is wrong with you?"

Adele turned from Jessica and took deep even breathes for sometime. Jessica stood there puzzled and upset not knowing how to handle the strange behavior from her aunt that she really didn't know, but already she cared for her deeply.

Finally after a time Adele, turned and went to Jessica grabbed the girl by her upper arms and whispered, "Listen to me Jessica, Ardeth and the other warriors will find us, don't give up, no matter. You fight and you keep fighting. Don't give in, please don't give in."

"What do you mean, what is going on?"

"There is a lot and I am not at liberty to say, but know this niece each of us of our blood has a gift. A special gift."

"I don't."

"You do, and you will find it in time. Without your grandmother's guidance and teaching along with so many other things, and it will take longer."

"I don't understand you are speaking in riddles, and why can't you?"

Here Adele smiled a soft sorrowful smiled and responded, "We should have met sooner."

Here Jessica's eyes widen as her aunt continued. "We should have met a few years ago. However, the ones who were to collect you was late, do to being held up. For by the time they had gotten to the port and you had left. It was ill timing on all our parts."

"I am sorry".

"Never you mind that now, what is done is done. We still have hope."

Here Adele this time pulled her in her arms. And made a silent promise that she would protect the girl from him, as long as she could fight. "Who was that?"

"His name is Adelram. And he is the leader, of this group."

"Well he made my skin crawl and I felt heavy and I couldn't move. I didn't like the feeling."

She pressed a kiss to Jessica head, and whispered, "He is right on one thing, we need to rest."

They moved to the bed, and laid down on the separate sides, but sleep, finally came to them eventually though it was only a couple of hours, it seemed to them they had just shut their eyes, and was force to wake. They were ushered out of the building and onto the horses. The group moved out of the Cairo, for Jessica never seen Cairo at late night before, and to her it seemed like a spooky play.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

* * *

As the silent group made their way out of Cairo's gates and into the desert. Never noticing the silent figure as they moved swiftly away in the opposite direction. They traveled across the desert through the night and by early afternoon had made it to one of the few oasis that they will come across on their journey to the destination.

The two women dismounted from their horses and stood still as their horses were led away. They jumped as a voice spoke directly behind them. "You may wade or swim if you like in the water, someone will come to collect you once the meal is ready."

He turned and walked away. They moved slowly across the space to the water's edge, and there Adele sat and Jessica moved into the water about ankle depth and stood there. Enjoying the cool sensation against her skin. Bending down she removed her anklet so it wouldn't accidentally fall off by chance. Holding it in her fist along with handfuls of her skirt in both. She moved a little bit deeper into the water.

Sometime later, found Adele along side her also. No words passed between them and they both were lost in their own worlds. A gruff voice shouted towards them. Turning they saw a chubby man standing on the bank, waving at them to come in.

Moving slowly back to the bank. Freezing just slightly Jessica spotted a rock surrounded by reeds, seeing an opportune moment, she allowed her aunt to by pass her and using her like a shield somewhat she dropped the anklet on the surface of the rock as she moved passed it. Than quickly picked up her pace slightly to catch back up with her aunt.

They soon found themselves sitting on the ground with plates of food. Jessica wrinkled her nose at the fried meat and she picked and pushed at it. As she leaned over to whisper, "Is this pork?"

For she saw her aunt doing the same thing, for sometime she didn't respond to her niece, till finally she said, "It is."

Turning at her nieces words and smiled lightly as she followed heed. "Not eating it, so not eating it. Very UN-cultural it is." As they sat their plates of food down beside them.

A cold shiver went down their spines as a voice spoke up from behind them, "Food not to your liking?" Asked Adelram. Jessica opened her mouth to speak. Adele gave her a warning look and Jessica bit her lower lip and remained silently. As her aunt stood and faced Adelram.

"Want anything else that is more to your liking perhaps." He asked with a sinister smiled.

"None." Was Adele's response to the man before her.

"Come, I will show you to your resting place." Here they were led to a small shaded area with some bedrolls. After they stepped inside. They heard him command some men to stand guard.

Time passed and at sunset found the camp breaking up and preparing to depart. Before long the two women found themselves back on the horses and their hands tied to the horn as they were led into the night with the group. They moved slowly through the desert, but tonight wind seemed to be blowing a little harder causing near blind conditions than other previously nights, close to eight P.M. they had no choice, but to make camp under some shelter of a plateau ledge as best they could. They use the tents as a covering to block out most of the blowing sand.

The two women huddled into a tight ball with Adele pressing into Jessica from behind and holding her in arms with her head on top of hers. As they drifted in and out of sleep due to the screaming of wind disturbing. Jessica managed to remove one her aunt's bracelet's and pushed into up against the wall of the plateau that they shelter under as they were passing through. Finally in the middle of the next day they found themselves back on the horses and moving again.

This time they did not stop until mid- afternoon of the next day at another oasis again, this time the girls were allowed to wash and bath, they even cleaned their clothes and hid among the reeds until their clothes dried, once they were they redress and Jessica placed her aunt's second bracelet on the bank in the midst of the reeds. They were given some skin from ripe dates to eat. Before being forced back on to their horses.

They sat out again, to make up for time wasted due to the sand storm. At dusk of the next day, the group dismounted and bed rolls were rolled out and all fall asleep with watches set. Moving on again and by sunset of a new day, they found themselves drinking water from an oasis and eating some more of the dates, as the men brushed down, water and fed the horses and camels. Before they set out again.

This time they found themselves on a cliff moving down the ledge of it carefully. Adele whispered, "We are little over halfway to Libya by now. Soon we will cross over in about under two days if I am not mistaken, and I pray that help will soon come."

Jessica looked at her aunt puzzled. She answered her nieces silent question.

"There is some under currents tensions between the two countries that could erupt at any time. It's a dangerous journey crossing the border for many have perish."

"Perish?"

"Lawlessness of the area means that bandits and armed groups may cause problems. There is many clashes of tribal authorities that reside in the area with military personnel, often."

Jessica stared straight ahead thoughtfully and they fell silent again, by late morning they paused. And rested after the hard and long track down the cliff. Here Jessica took off her bracelet and slipped it under her pillow and laid awake, prayed. A couple of hours later Adelram and two others paused nearby in hushed tones spoke softly, "We are making good time, despite the sand storm."

"Yes, we have been fortunate in that regards Tony." Responded Adelram.

"What is the next phase brother?" As the second one.

"We have two more full days to travel. Once, we enter into Libya there is a small village we will stop to rest, from there we head to Ajdabiya, its the first city we will come across. The rest you both know. Get some sleep, we will need all our skills when we cross the border."

The two men nodded not daring to argue with their older brother and leader. Turned and moved passed where Jessica and her aunt laid at. Jessica frozen in spot with her eyes squeezed shut and her head tucked down, as she fought for a steady slow breath. As she felt eyes on her for sometime. Before the feeling finally vanished.

Dawn broke the night of the following day and they found themselves again traveling. Till Late afternoon, early evening, at an oasis that was bigger than the last two they were at. As the group of men bustled to set up tents and build two small campfires and sentries chosen to be stationed outside the camp. The two women stood in their spots not moving after being dismounted, nor did they dare too. For the tension in the camp was thick and voices hushed and quiet around them.

Finally someone approach them, "Your tent has been set up with some food that has been made."

They followed him across the camp, they came to a tent, he moved the flap up and to the side as the two women moved into the dimness of the tent.

In the middle of the tent was low rough make shift table, with some bowls and cups. Two cots was set up and off to the side with a pillow and a blanket for each, with a fresh set of clothes.

A few feet away from the bed stood a few decent size jars filled with water and towels and cloths laid on top of them with bottles of soap and shampoo laid nearby.

Jessica worked up her courage and was the first to move to the cots and steady the dresses. They both were teal color, with a stain-trimmed sweetheart neckline, and elasticized puffed half-sleeves. Embroidered and princess seamed, has a cross laced at the bodice, with a smocked back panel and ties at the waist for a flattering fit. On further inspection she noticed georgette godets like those of what her sister had in her dresses that had been inserted into the skirt to add texture and flare to them.

"They remind me a little bit of home." Spoke Jessica softly as she held one up for her aunt to look at. Her aunt nodded her head in agreement. "Let's bath and see what they left us to eat."

It took sometime and each had to wash the others hair and they also did their backs. Once they had dried off, and had dress. Adele took the time to braid Jessica's long hair back and hers after she brushed them. They slowly moved over to the low table. They found a pitcher of water and fruits with bread and a broth.

Adele sat and paused as her eyes looked at food thoughtfully, by this point Jessica had poured the water into the cups and tried to hand one to Adele, but noticed the far of look. Reaching over and shook her aunt slightly to get her attention, her aunt blinked her eyes and smiled at Jessica as she took the offer cup and said, "Thank you, dear."

Jessica poured some of the broth into two bowls and had placed the fruit on the small plates and handed Adele's hers. Adele had cut a few slices of bread and pushed one towards her niece.

Adele motioned Jessica to take her hand, than spoke, " Great God, Thou Giver of all good, accept our praise and bless our food. Grace, health, and strength to us afford through Jesus Christ, our blessed Lord. Amen.

As Adele started to speak, Jessica had bowed her head, and a minute later of Adele had finished, than Jessica whispered Amen.

Jessica started to eat, pausing as she reached the cup of water. She saw her aunt sitting there still, just tapping the spoon against the table absence mindlessly.

"Are you not eating?"

"Sorry child, I was lost in thought." Adele slowly began to eat, watching Jessica, finally Jessica had a drink of water. A minute later she whispered, "I am not feeling too good."

As she stood and than she went falling, Adele acting quickly stood up and grabbed her before she was hurt in her fall and gently laid her down. She went back to her placement, and whispered out loud, "What are you playing at Adelram." Before she took a deep breathe as she sat down, and took her glass and drank some of the tainted drink and as it took hold she laid down and reached out and clasped Jessica hand as everything went black.

The first rays of sunset found Jessica stirring and rolling over, as she sat up slowly, she turned and tried to shake her aunt awake and realized her aunt was still deep sleep. She stood slowly as she survey the tent, the towels, and items they had use to bath been removed along with the plates of food, minus a fresh pitcher of water and two cups. She than noticed a pressing need, she torn a little bit of dress and moved to the corner after relieving herself she went back to the table and poured water over her hands, she wished there was soap but water would have to do.

Turning slowly she heard a hissing sound from the area that she had walked by. Turning she moved the rug that was on the ground slowly away there among a sand covered rock was some ugly and evil looking snakes. Hissing angrily, she breathed deeply as inspiration took hold.

Turning she quickly went back to her aunt, and removed the locket. She than found a small sharp stone. Flipped the locket over and started to try to leave a message, All she could fit was Libya, 1st cit .. It was hard to make out but it would have to do she thought. Than she moved back to the snakes.

At this point Adele had woken up and turned her head, wondering what her niece was staring at than her eyes widen as they began to focus on the snakes. She knew that breed of snake, it was the Horned Viper. Not just one but a nest of them. It was given that name due to the hornlike scale protruding above each of its eyes. They have a broad, flat, triangle-shaped head with eyes on the sides. broad semi-flattened body is covered by twenty-five to thirty rows of thick, heavy scales that are brownish-yellow to gray that makes for a perfect camouflage.

She scrambled to her feet with no time to lose and before she could reach her niece, her niece thrown the locket right into the nest, hitting one, Jessica stumbled back as it launched at her and fell but that deed was down it bit her on her thigh.

Wasting no time Adele screamed as loud as she could for help as broke the pitcher grabbed the largest and sharpest piece, turning she quickly threw it at the snake and it bounced out off, but the distraction worked as the snake had turned its attention to Adele.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

* * *

Adele manged to dodge the first angry strike of the snake. Barely turning in time, the snake was already in mid attack. When a shot rang out, the horn viper dropped out of mid air. Adele didn't hesitant and rushed to her nieces side. Falling quickly to her knees she pushed up the skirt of the dress up and looking at her lower calf were the bite was. The affects of the venom was taken hold.

Caleb the youngest of the three brothers, was the one that came to the rescue, lowered the still smoking pistol and moved over to the two ladies, seeing the bite, turned and sprinted from the tent. Shouting at one of the hire man to get his two brothers as he made the last several yards towards were the medical supplies was placed at. Grabbing the anti-venom kit. He ran back across the camp.

Rushing inside he didn't spare any time as he kneel down beside Adele, opening the kit he got the antidote ready and injected it right above the area that was bitten. Caleb stood and bending down he picked up Jessica and laid her down on the cot, and Adele took a place on the other cot and took a hold of her hand.

Just as Adelram and Tony came in to the tent. Jason lifted his hand from Jessica's forehead, ignoring his brothers for the moment moved a handkerchief from around his neck and moving to the low table and placed the handkerchief into the small puddle of water that was still there. The cloth soaked it up and and he walked back over to the girl and placed it on her forehead tenderly.

Turning he met his older brother's eyes carefully, who had a raised eyebrow in question, while his other older brother looked on with impatience. We were lucky with the quick thinking of Lady Adele at the right moment. The heiress got bitten by snake, what kind I don't know but it looks like a demon, the nest is over there." As he pointed out the shifting sand, were they could see just barely the glimpses of the snakes outline.

"It's a horn viper if you wanted to know." Adele spoke, her eyes never leaving Jessica's face.

Find the ones responsible and bring them to me."

Here Tony bowed, turned and walked out to find the ones. What seemed to be a life time but only a few short minutes seemed to pass them by. When he returned, there was two others with him. He also a had pole type of stick in hand and during their conversation with Adelram. He walked over to the area were the nest of snakes was at. Gently lifted one away from the rest and moved slowly back towards the group only stopping a few paces away. Caleb stepped back as he figured out what Tony had planned, and taking the pole from him carefully. Tony grabbed the snake from behind the head and pinched and moved his other hand and taking a hold of it. Caleb backed slowly away. As the conversation between Alderam and the two men finish.

"Apparently not good enough." Stated Tony as he threw the snake at the first man that turned around. The man let a startled screamed as he was bitten, stumbling backwards he fell to the ground. The three brothers looked on with cold indifference. Adele had a sad and horrific look on her face. The other worker was trembling in fear. After close to nearly thirty minutes passing the worker that was bitten had finally passed on in the midst of pleading for mercy and the most anguish of ways.

The other man was told to leave and within the same hour another gun sot rang out and the worker fall forward dead outside of the tent. Adelram moved forward and stepped over the fallen body. The men in the party all stood frozen as they saw one of their own dead a moment later Tony and Caleb came out and threw the other body out on the ground.

"Get rid of these bodies. And break camp. As they rode rode away the a snake and the nest slithered away and the locket glimmer in the sunlight.

Evening fall and by mid-morning of the next day found Jessica awakening slowly in the arms of her aunt on a horse. Noticing her niece looking at her with confusion and still her eyes had a slight fever to them but at least she was on the mend. "You foolish, foolish girl what were you a thinking, going near that nest for, have you lost your senses."

"Sorry." was the girl's faint response. However, Adele heard it. And she hugged the girl tighter to her. After a time the girl whispered, "Can we walk?"

One of the men who heard the girl's quiet question that went unanswered by her aunt, moved forward to the head of the group and informed them the girl was awake and wanting to walk. "I will check the girl brother, I think they should walk some, they haven't moved really since they began this journey, it might do them some good." Responded Caleb. Adelram's lips quirked up slightly in an amuse smile as he nodded his head.

Caleb turned and rode back to the women. Turning his horse closer to Adele's and took Jessica wrist firmly and his hand, though she did try to tug away from him, but his grip was firm as he counted out her pulses and finding it suitable, he let go of her wrist. "You may walk for a time, if you both need to rest just let the one's who will have your rope know and they will put you back on the horse."

Jessica spoke before aunt could, and with gratefulness in her voice. "Thank you."

He didn't say anything but waited for them to dismount and the rope that bounded her aunt's hands was tied to another rope as well as Jessica hands. He order two men close by and gave them a strict warning about making sure they get water and if needed to stop and rest a for a few minutes, before moving back towards the front, the two men rolled their eyes at his back as they moved their horses forward again. It was a great feeling to be walking again thought Jessica and her aunt seemed to think so to, by the slight smile on her face. After a time Jessica slowly started to noticed the faster pace ones who held their rope was going faster every so slightly it wasn't until they became thirsty and started to stumble, that they both realized the order given was being ignored.

During this time that Jessica stumbled badly and Adele manged to catch her to keep her going that she ended up tripping on large stone and down she went. Being dragged, Jessica shouted for them to stop. The men turned and smiled darkly at the ones that killed their cousins indirectly and they nudge their horses faster by this point Jessica could barely keep up with her running and Adele was being dragged. Was begging them to stop. With tears flooding her face and vision she shouted as loud as she could praying someone in the group will take heart, "Stop you will kill her!"

"Before she lost her own footing, and she herself was being dragged. But it wasn't for long for her prayer was answer two rode forward quickly and a third one rode back and with practice ease sliced the ropes with a dagger. Jessica pushed herself up despite the pain, literally crawled to her aunt on her hands and knees and quickly she removed her aunt's ring. For the man who had sliced the ropes had come up and cut their bonded hands, Jessica looked at him in shock before she pulled her aunt into her lap and buried her head into her neck and shoulder.

"You need to drink."

She took the offer canteen and drank deeply, after she was done. The man opened Adele's mouth, and gently coxing the water down her throat. The rest he poured over the two woman to help cool them down.

It was by that point that Adelram, Tony, Caleb and her father had ridden up though the latter stayed a ways back, with a stone face.

"What happened?"

The man whispered, "Will you both be alright for a moment?"

All Jessica could do was nod her head in confusion at the caring man. He stood up in anger and turned toward his employer and friend, and moved beside him and in harsh tones whispered harshly to him. Adelram, took it in stride, knowing the man had a daughter an only child a year or two younger than the princess, and with what just happened, could have affected him greatly.

With out warning, the man who had words with his leader, spun on his heel and without warning two shots rung out and both men fell dead.

Caleb whispered, "I didn't realize they were family to the ones that had been killed, or I wouldn't have assigned them."

"I will deal with you later in private brother." He bowed his head in acceptance.

"Tony take the Lady Adele. I will take heiress for the last leg of our journey."

Before she knew what was happening Adele had been removed from her lap and placed on horse in front of the man that was called Tony. The kindish man, turned and lifted her very easily sideways in front of Adelram next, his touch lingered for a brief second before moving away, back to his own horse and mounted.

Jessica clenched her aunt's ring tightly in her lap, as she sat rigidly in front of him. They made it to the border and moving down the rocky plateau she let the ring dropped. She didn't find no comforted in his arms, for she was scared, Adele's warning was in her mind. She fallen into an uneasy sleep, slumped against her captor sometime later.

By late evening, they finally came upon the outskirt of the village, Adele had been awake for a short time, before than. Once they reached the heart of the village the leaders stood and waited for them. As they came to a halt, Adelram gave a traditional greeting and the leaders did likewise, as one moved forward, and stated, "Welcome. Lodges has been made for your group and you and your family will be staying at my home."

Here Adelram, nodded his head and responded, "I thank thee for your wonderful hospitality. My household and I are honored to be allowed to stay at this beautiful village."

They dismounted as soon as Adele's feet hit the ground, she went over to Adelram's horse, with a guarded face and eyes. As she held out her hands for her niece. Who only just begun to awaken due to voices being spoken, blearily eye she looked around, "Jessica."

Hearing her aunts voice had her sliding as quickly as she could in her tired state into her aunt's arms, as her hugged her tightly and she nestled her head into her aunt's warm. Adelram dismounted and lead the way with the women behind him and his brother's and Jessica's father behind them.


	20. Chapter 19

**I want to take the minute and to say thank you for the ones who have read and review anonymously.**

 **I want to acknowledge Isawtweety, just for a moment. I will see what I can do about the grandmother's letter to make smoother, I also know that it wasn't smooth to begin but it is a lot better what it was. I also noted a couple of things you thought I should change in the wording and I have come to the conclusion that I will do so, because the timeline of the story period it does makes sense. As for Chapter 13 of needing something, and her time on the ship and the traveling to get to Cairo, Egypt that is something I will need to look into and think about. I don't know when or if I will add to that but I will definitely look into at a later date and time. I have written them down on a posted note and stuck to my rough draft of my chapters so I have that as a reminder.**

 **Again thank you for all your reviews and thoughts of the story. I am terribly sorry for the long wait in chapters hasn't been the easiest these past months with a lot happening.**

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

* * *

They soon came to a large tent. Stepping inside. They saw it was a very simple dwelling. The few items of luxury that could be noted screamed money to Jessica. She wondered if this was the leader of the village homes. Her eyes landed on a young man and a girl that looked to be about her age.

The man sat at a chair near a small table. With a book in hand, that he had just closed as they came in and his hand rested softly on the girl's head, who had been sitting on floor at his side, with her head resting on his leg. But her eyes now like the man's rested upon them.

A sharp order from the man at the girl. Had her stand up and she motioned Jessica and her aunt to follow. Showing Adele to her chamber for the night. Than Jessica followed the girl to her room, she went to a chest and pulled out two night dresses, handed one to Jessica and motioned Jessica over to a small bathing tub. Than left after what seemed like a life time of waiting. The girl finally came in with two buckets of warm water and proceeded to dump the water into the tub, than left.

Jessica turned and looked at the cover entrance and stripped, kneeling beside the tub she ducked her head and proceed to wash and rinse. Than she stepped in and washed, by the time she was done, dried, and dress in the cream night gown. The girl came back in, smiled and proceeded to take the tub out with help from an older woman. Than she return again with the empty tub.

She handed Jessica a brushed. Who had brushed and braided her hair of to the side. "What is your name? Mine is Jessica." Spoke Jessica.

"Mine is Lina." Responded the girl to Jessica.

They spoke for a short time on random things, but soon sleep claimed. Close to pre- dawn hours, had Lina awaken due to soft crying and rolling over saw that it was Jessica struggling in a midst of a dream, she moved over to her and shook her awake.

Which was a bad idea for Jessica flew up quickly and they bumped heads rather hard, they both groaned in pain and rubbed their forehead. Jessica whispered, "Sorry. What is wrong?"

"You were having a bad dream. Do you want to talk about it?"

Jessica pulled her knees up and stared ahead, a few minutes later responded with, "I am scared not only for myself but for my aunt, and it was those fears that I was dreaming about."

"Fears?"

"My aunt and I were taking from our families. I just pray that my aunt's people will find us and soon. Do you have any paper and a fountain pen."

"Will return in a moment."

She left the room quickly and moved silently into another room. Moving to the desk she reached for the pen first, than froze when room's occopant spoke quietly, "Lina."

Turning slowly she went to the bed, as the male set up as she sat down beside him.

"Faris".

"Lina." She smiled as she laid against him her head on his chest.

"What are you doing. If you get caught, I can't keep you safe. I will not have you pay the price for what your mother has done and the shame she brought onto this family."

"I am nothing like her."

"I know, but he will not see it that way."

"I know. I am getting writing items for Jessica. The girl that is rooming with me. I want to help her Faris. Her and her aunt have been taken from their family and the girl is certain that they are coming for them."

"That is a heavy charge she is claiming. Be extremely careful if that is the truth. Hurry back to your room, before you are discovered."

She nodded her head in constant before placing a light kiss on his jawbone before getting up and grabbing the items she came in for and left quickly. Going back into her room, she lit the oil lamp and trimmed to where it is low. By this point the sun had started to peak in the horizon. She handed the girl the paper and the pen.

Taking both she hastily penned her letter.

Ardeth or whom it concerns,

If Adele has any close kin inside her husband family, than I give my title that grandma gave me as the favor one. Whatever that means. If anything does happen to us. The pendant is proof of that. We will be leaving into that city today, I am sure of it. I hope this finds you soon enough.

Sincerely,

Jessica Piper McKinney.

Pausing as a few tear drops hit the paper. She wiped them away quickly. She gripped her necklace tightly for a short time. Slowly proceeded to unclasp the chain. and placed it in the center of the letter, she carefully folded up the paper so that all edges was tucked under so that the necklace wouldn't slip out.

Taking a deep breath she turned to the girl. Lina shifted uneasy as she realized Jessica was going to ask her something.

"Would you be willing to give it to the ones who are searching for us?"

"How do you know if they come?"

"Faith and hope that is held in my heart."

"If they pass through this way. The only problem is, I don't know who I am looking for."

Jessica looked at her for a short time finding the right words to use, "They will be men."

Great Jessica she thought to herself state the obvious. She moved on quickly.

"They will be dress in black, some if not all of them will have markings on their faces."

Lina held up her hand and the other girl grew quietly as soft male voices spoke walking pass the door way to the room. The girl quickly stood and spoke, "I will bring you a light breakfast and some fresh clothes to wear."

Jessica watch Lina swiftly left the room and she stood slowly. Wondering if she should find Adele or stay put. Moving to the edge of the door she moved the curtain that hung there and peered at the door that lead to the main part of the home. There sat many men one of them that stood out was her proud father eating with them as small conversation was held in inaudible words.

Ducking inside she moved back to the place were she slept and sat down. Pulling the blanket up and around her shoulders she sat there for how long she didn't know. Eventually Lina came back with a change of clothes for her like she promised and left immediately.

Standing Jessica shed the clothes she wore and picked up the ones that had be left. Shaking out the clothes she realized it a long wrap dress that was made from brown linen and closes with two ribbons. Lina came back in and realized that the girl was having issues with getting the dress. She placed the light breakfast on her hope chest. Turning she moved over to the girl and helped her into the dress and finally closes it with the two ribbons in the back. She moved to the other side of the room and opened up a drawer that was in a small table where the oil lamp was at. Digging through the drawer she finally pulled out a lighter color brown cloth. Than Jessica realized it was a sash that had decorative stitching on it and she placed that around Jessica's waist and tied it in the back.

"Come, I made you some breakfast. Have you ever had ta'ameya be before?"

Jessica shook her head no in response. Than you are in for a treat. It is usually made with dried fava beans, we make ours with parsley, cilantro, poblano and yellow onion to name a few of the ingredients."

It was served inside a grainy pita bread. Jessica wondered if it was like the Pita bread back Cairo that she liked. It might not be so bad, it does look good. Jessica thought to herself. As she took a hold of it and bit into it. Eating it slowly till she was halfway through it. Stated, "I am full. It was good, but I don't think I really care for the spicy taste of it. Be something I wouldn't it regular. Thank you for making it."

The girl smiled and responded, "Most welcome. Come it's nearly time for you to leave."

Lina and Jessica stared at each other for the longest moment. Lina drew Jessica into a hug and whispered in her ear, "I will keep my eye out every hour and every day, I will try not to fail you or your aunt. My friend."

"Thank you."

"Jessica? You ready dear, its time to go." Adele's voice sounded outside of the curtain.

"On my way."

"Good." Adele walked away.

Jessica took a few deep breaths to steady her nerves. Than proceeded out of the room and through the rest of the house and outside. Stepping into the morning light. She blinked and shielded her eyes with her hand. Taking in the village that she didn't see the evening before last.

"Move daughter." Cool voice of her father sounded behind her. Taking a deep breathe.

"Why are you doing this? What was said to you make you give me up? Did you and mother ever loved me? Was there, if a time that you did? Or is mother a ashamed of who her family is and I reminder of them?

"You speak of matters that doesn't concern, and no idea what you speak of. There wasn't a time." He brushed passed her.

"Even before I was born?" She called after him. He turned with the few yards he had traveled and looked at her, "Happy we were, but loved you no."

Tears slowly fall from her eyes as she stared after him and her heartbreak, after all this time she still had hope, but to hear it verbally confirm was more than she can bear.

She watched him walk away. Matthew stopped a few more paces away, turning he marched back towards and grabbed her arm forcefully, dragged her behind him. Than and only than did she barely get the words out. "My pendant, the one grandma gave me is gone, I need to find it! The latch must have gotten loose. Let me go, please."

She tugged fruitless on her arm but he didn't break his hold and when he made it to Adele, he flung his youngest at the woman. She caught the girl softly as she sobbed into the woman. Adele's eyes narrowed at the man, that was supposedly her kin. But didn't feel not familial bonds with him. Her voice held no emotion only steel inside her voice was heard, "Nephew."

He stared at the woman with a sneer before spinning away toward his horse.

"What happen my dearest?"

All Jessica could do was shake her head. Few short minutes later the brothers moved forward, Caleb placed Jessica sideways on his horse as he mounted the horse behind her. Adele rode with Tony and they moved onward to the city of Ajdabiya.

It was mid-afternoon when they made it into the city, and they moved to one of the hotel's. Adelram went in and few minutes later came out and waved to the group to dismount. Many grabbed their keys to their own rooms and left, finally the women, the brothers, and Matthew to move up one more. There in the hallway stood ten woman ranging with age. Jessica's heart start to pound in her head, and fear began to gnaw at her insides, as she trembled. Her aunt remained stoic as ever.

Eventually five of the woman moved to them. The youngest woman in the group grabbed Jessica firmly on her arm and pulled her way from her aunt. Jessica began to struggle, the men looked on with amusement in their eyes. But Jessica didn't paid them any attention. As she tried to reach for her aunt again crying. Slowly the women managed to get the girl away and pulled her down the hall and into the room. At the same time the other women escorted Adele into her own room.

As the door closed behind Jessica. She stood very still, as a bath was prepared, oils and items lain out, before she could move or do anything, a woman came over and helped her undress all the while she stood still petrified, before she knew it she was forced into the warm bath with oils and there she stayed for what seemed like a lifetime to her. Finally two of the women, came back in and helped her out with not so gentle hands they took her to another smaller tub and there pulled water over her body from jars.

Washed and scrubbed her down, even shaved her. Than she was wrapped in a warm towel and force on her stomach on the bed as they can began to message oils into her body both front and back. By nightfall, they had her hair brushed and hung loosely, placing her and a white night gown.

They led her from the room and down the hall a little further. Opening the door and pushing her in before closing it quickly behind her. Before her stood her aunt, who had turned slightly from her spot near the fireplace at the sound of the door opening. Adele held out her arms to the girl. She moved quickly to her aunt. Upon reaching her Adele drew her into an embrace and the girl tucked her head into her aunt.

They stood still never realizing that the glow from the fireplace shown the outline of their bodies through the light gowns they wore. Matthew stood from the table nodded his head to do Adelram, "I will take my leave now.  
"Of course Mr. McKinney."

Matthew left the room quickly, only pausing just slightly near his daughter, it was so small that you would have thought to have imagination it. As he continued to the door opening it and shutting it behind him.

Soft conversation seemed to drift between the three brothers and every so often their eyes strayed to the two women. Drinking in their features and body shapes. Soon the conversation died away and both Caleb and Tony stood.

"We will take our leave brother as well. Enjoy your time tonight." Spoke Tony.

Adelram just smirked at them. They left the room. Adelram just sat their sipping his wine slowly. Adele had grown tense as she tried to plan on what to do. Seeing the tray on the table. Took a few deep breathes.

Adelram stood as he drained the rest of the wine. And moved to the two women his eyes met that of Adele's. He very well knew that the older one will be the handful, and needed to be taken care of first.

He circled them slowly, trailing his hands on them slowly. The young girl shivered, and he smiled darkly. As he expecting Adele sprung to action as she pushed the heiress away roughly and twirling around she glared at Adelram in a challenge. They silently sized the other up, trying to gauge the other's reaction.

They circled each other slowly over and over again. Adele was finally in reach of the table with her back to it, so she could grab the tray. Meanwhile, Jessica stood in the corner taking everything in. Without warning she watched as Adele spun grabbed the tray, the wine bottle that was still on it shatter as it hit the edge of the table and floor. Ignoring all that she met Adelram's attack head on.

Adele grind her teeth together, for the vibration from the hit of the sword. She knew there wouldn't be much of a fight but she had to stall just long enough to buy a little bit of time. There was some blocks and hits by both parties. Jessica gasped out in horror as her aunt finally lost hold of the tray. Before Jessica could react Adele managed to grab Adeleram's wrist, and sort of knee kick him, which made him stumble back. She quickly grabbed the tray and noticed just how close they actually were to Jessica, dodging to the left she turned in a circle and back close to the fireplace and spun around just as Adelram came down on her and managed to knock the tray out of her hands.

She moved backwards and backed herself into a corner. He whispered to her, "You and the girl belong to me."

She spit at him and he backed hand her roughly, as her head hit the edge of the ledge of the fireplace. Her world went black. Jessica stood frozen in spot. As she watched all this happening and her aunt beginning caught by Adelram as he moved her away from the fireplace to the middle of the floor. Forgetting about Jessica for the moment in time. She watched as he tore her aunt's gown and bending over her.

As he spread her aunt's legs. Jessica eyes widen at the site, and she whispered brokenly and with fear, "No."

Seeing her aunt and her past self merge every so lightly she couldn't let house happen to someone else, quickly glancing around she noticed a side table with a vase of flowers on it. Moving quickly and softly to the vase Hesitating only slightly of reaching out for the vase. She grabbed it and turned towards Adelram. Coming up behind him, he turned as he saw her shadow and before he could react she slammed the vase down on his head with tears and whispered, "No, no playing house. No more please." She pushed Adelram off of her aunt and slowly dragged her aunt across the room to the farthest wall with a window.

Jessica started to shake her aunt trying to get her up but couldn't. She was afraid she had died she placed her ear on her chest felt her heartbeat and slow breathing. Started to beg her aunt to wake up. Realizing she wasn't. She fought back her fear and tears. Looking around the room she noticed the door.

Biting her lip she moved quickly she ran to other side of the room, opening the door a crack, peeking through she saw a few armed men standing there. She quickly shut the door. Turning around she ran to the window and looked out and noticed how far they were up but saw ledges. Thinking quickly she tried to open the window and started to pull up the window, slowly but surely with struggling she managed to move it a couple of inches. Pausing to take a few seconds of a break, she started her task again.

The window was close to being halfway up when she was grabbed from behind. She found herself landing on the soft bed. Turning slightly around to look behind her stood Adelram.

His face was dark with malice.

"You want to play rough little princess, than rough you will get."

She pulled herself up and started to scrambling quickly towards the other side of the bed, but a hand latched on her ankle and she was yanked painfully back. Before she could turn to fight him off. He was behind her pressing into her as hand came down and yanked her hair up. Terrified both inside and out she didn't move. He slammed his lips on hers and she bit down hard on his lower lip drawing blood.

Turning her around roughly, and shoving her onto her back. He manages to grab the girl's wrists and pulled them above her head.

He leaned forward and sucked on her lobe for a moment, before whispering in her ear, "You and your aunt princess, belong to me now. With time you will yearn for not only my touch but that of brothers too."

"Never." She whispered fearfully but determined.

"Oh you will your highness, you will."

Than he started to trail kisses down her neck to her chest and sucked softly on her chest, as Jessica started to cry and struggle. He moved back up to her neck and sucked there before pulling away and standing.

As he turned away Jessica pushed herself up and rolled to the other side of the bed into a corner, and curled up crying. Silently begging the Lord for help or to send help soon. Feeling a shadow over her. She cringed further back into the wall and in a tighter ball.

Adelram still managed to pull her up right and she started to hit him, but he toss her on the bed as a rag doll, and before she could move, pounced on her and pulled her down and under him. She started to scream for help and pleading with not to do this. Feeling rough rope around both of her wrists and she struggled to break free from the bindings.

While he stood and removed his clothes, watching with sick amusement of the young girl crying and desperately trying to get free of the bindings only for them to get tighter, apparently she also started to realize this and froze still and her body trembled with fear. She felt his naked body pressing into hers and she squeezed her eyes shut tightly. Trying to block out what was happening.

His hands and mouth on her was rough and brutal, he forced her legs apart and started to rub his leg against her womanhood. Jessica feeling the unwanted sensations over again as in her worse dreams.

Whispered, "Please don't."

By this point Adelram was tracing his fingers up and down her womanhood. As he leaned forward and kissed her harshly as a finger finally went into her.

She started to struggle anew, both she and her soon to be rapist knew it was worthless attempt and he was clearly enjoying the struggle.

"Keep struggling like this my highness, I am quite enjoying this." She froze as she felt something big at her entrance, and she immediately stilled fearful. In that fear she whispered, "Ardeth."

Upon hearing another man's name from the girl's lips, he back handed her and growled with anger, "You are no one else's and I will make damn sure of it."

He squeezed her throat, she struggled to breathe. After a short time with the lack of oxygen she blacked out and it was than he released her throat. He started his work on her.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

* * *

The silent group passed through the gate quietly and the shadows moved a man dress in black from head to toe with only his eyes to be seen that glitter like stone, watching the group leave Cairo. Moving in the opposite direction and swift as shadows without being seen the man did.

In no time at all he made it to a darken house, stepping inside. He was met with his other brethern. Slightly bowing to the few commanders and his chieftain's heir spoke, "They left."

Ardeth nodding his head thoughtfully. Ardeth spoke softly, "Two roads for us to take. Sudan or Libya." Pausing only briefly. He continued, "We will form to search parties one will move to Sudan and the other to Libya. One party will be lead by Arayan and Maaz. The other with Salim and myself. Arayan and Maaz, take your group and head towards Sudan, if we find any signs I will send Horus to you so you may join us. If you have not heard anything in twenty-fours, than we are on our way to rejoin. We leave before sunrise."

"As you wish." Responded Maaz.

They settled in some stayed awake, others rested. Before five in the morning. The men started to get ready for the search. Within fifteen minutes they were ready. They moved slowly out of Cairo as to not draw attention to themselves if anyone was up. They finally moved out of Cairo. Headed to the west side of the city were their horses was waiting. They mounted the horses. Within a minute hundred men had split into the two parties and separated one heading north and the other group northwest to Libya.

Ardeth's group traveled slightly fast in the morning hours, by the afternoon they moved slowly in the heat and before long they came to an oasis. They dismounted brushed down the horses, water and let them grazed in the shade. It was a short time later and by luck that one of the younger warriors had tripped as he passed by some reeds. Turning around to see what caused him to trip was a rock but it was the rock that caught his attention it was a delicate piece of jewelry. Scrambling to his feet he grabbed the anklet and swiftly made his way to Salim and told him what he found and shown it to him. Salim quickly took it and sprinted to the other side of the oasis and held out his hand palm up. Ardeth took the anklet and turning it over handed to Kontar. As the two leaders nodded their heads at the silent agreement between them.

Turning Ardeth called, "Horus."

The beautiful hawk came and landed on his master's arm and stared at him. "Go to Maaz."

Was his soft command to his friend. He took flight. After he was but a dot and the sky. Than Ardeth order the men together and they set off again.

They took some covering from a brief sand storm that was a tail end of a horrible one and set up camp and waited for the rest of the party to catch up. Hearing a hawk noise, Ardeth moved from his position and out and the open and shouted Horus. The hawk came and landed on his master's arm and preened his fathers. Short time later in the distance you could see a sand cloud, than a sound of many horses on the sandy and rocky ground. They allowed their other brethren to rest a few hours before setting off again around sun set.

Soon they came to an area that had plateau ledges and they fanned out to look for anymore signs. It was Ardeth that found a blacelet with a torches light passed over it. With a command they moved onwards. They rode hard through the rest of the night, till they came to the next oasis. They allowed their horses a small break by the water's edge. It was here they found imprints of two people that had sat down and another bracelet.

They remounted again and moved quickly towards the border of Egypt and Libya. Once they reached the bottom of the ledge they noticed the bracelet and moved on quickly. By the next day they made it to the next oasis. They were greeted with two dead bodies. close to the next of horn vipers. They moved the bodies and burned them out of respect for the two lost souls.

It was sometime later that Aryan moved passed the horn viper nest heading to the water to fill his canteen that he noticed something glinted in the sun Looking closer he noticed it was a locket. Turning he shouted to a nearby warrior, " **Iiram li bndqitk.** "

The warrior did what he was told without question. Aryan turned with the gun in his hand, slowly and careful moved the end of the gun into the nest of vipers. With some difficulty of ten minutes he managed to get the locket safely. Tossing the gun back to the warrior. He turned and moved quickly towards Ardeth and Kontar who stood quietly in the shade, both lost in thought. Approaching, Ardeth turned his gaze to Aryan. Aryan held up the locket in his hand. It was Kontar's deep inhaled of breath that had caught both of their attention.

He reached out and took the locket. His eyes held a worried look in them as he opened up the locket and stared at the pictures of the inside, snapping it shut. He turned it over and noticed a crude message on the back. Staring at it for sometime and tracing his fingertip over the ridges trying to make them out and slowly he did as he breathed out, "They are heading towards Ajdabiya. It would only make sense since its the first city in the direction we are heading."

Ardeth nodded his head thoughtfully. Order for the men to rest for they were in the last leg of the journey. Before dawn of the next day they moved on and quickly. They spotted two more dead bodies and passed around them, they missed the small ring as it had fallen in between to rocks and laid hidden.

They soon came to a small outlying village. Some of the women that was outside of the village by a well. Saw them coming and took off running back to the village all the while screaming, save for one. Who dropped her jar quickly and rushed towards them as they had come closer she realized who they might be. It was Maaz who rode a head of his chieftain's son and spoke, "What is it woman?"

"Is your leader here? I have something to give him, its really important."

"We are pressed for time."

"My name is Lina. And I need to speak to him or to Ardeth."

He looked at her sharply, and spoke, "How do you know that name?"

With hopefulness in her heart, that she might not fail yet. Spoke quickly before the man could change his mind.

"The girl Jessica, passed through here with her aunt. And told me to give this to your leader or Ardeth."

Here she held out the folded paper. "Please, take it and help them."

His gloved fingers took hold of the paper. Turning at the sound of distance shouting had her scared and it reflected. For , she turned and quickly ran away. Spotting some men from the village coming towards them. She made a quick decision and pretend to fall and laid there and closed her eyes.

Maaz returned to the others and quickly they rode away. Once they were halfway to the city only than did they slow by than it was close to sunset. He handed the paper to Ardeth and explained it was from the girl.

In taking it Ardeth opened the contains and read what was written. He handed the necklace and paper to Kontar, who read it and his eyes widen at what was said. As he clutched the necklace tightly. "Save them we must." He choked.

"We will." Responded Ardeth grimly. As they took off towards the city. By the time they reached the out skirts of the city it was close to ten at night. One of the warriors, sneaked into town and scouted out the city and within an hour, he was back and reported to the commanders. "Tenison is high in the city. I have located most of the group at a nearby tarven but, a small force is at a hotel. I heard some of the workers talking about a young woman screaming."

They glanced at each other and quickly and silently gave commands. They moved quickly. By the time Ardeth and Kontar and a small force of their brethren reached the hotel. But was stopped due to management of the hotel stating that the hotel was close until next week. Here, two of the warriors grabbed the man and pulled him inside the rest followed.

"Where are the women?" Order, Salim.

"There are no women, here." Responded the man.

"Why don't I believe you."

Here the man's eyes looked left to right nervously. It was here that Salim turned and the man that he had placed in front him was shot. Pushing the dead body way. Shot one of the man from the group they tracked. With the echo of the shot, fighting broke out. More came out of the rooms and the fight started in earnest.

Ardeth, Kontar, Salim and a few others moved up the stairs. As they came to resist. The others engaged to give Ardeth and Kontar a clear way up. Ardeth and Kontar finally came to the last landing. Their movements in synced as they battled for the landing. Soon they made it to the top floor. Kontar quickly grabbed a man that jumped out from a room and slammed him into the wall sliced his throat.

They both looked at each other in a tense and sad silence. As they quickly raced down the hall where they took care of two guards that stood outside of a door. A shot rang out and barely missed Ardeth's arm. Had Kontar quickly turning around with fast movements knocked the gun out of Tony's hands.

" **ADHHB!** "

Here Ardeth nodded his head and turned to the door and kicked it open.

Meanwhile inside the room Adelram had slowly started to push in the girl but paused only with the tip of himself inside her and froze. At the sound of fighting outside of the door. Moving himself from the unconscious girl's warmth he stood grabbed his pants and put them all. Standing he moved grabbed his sword and his pistol and got them ready. Placing the pistol on the side table were the vase of flowers had sat at to begin with. He allowed his sword to lean against the bed. Than sat down and waited.

In that short time silence had drifted and than a shot and someone's shout. He smirked darkly. As he turned to the girl. He trailed his hand down her bruise body, he was impressed with the fight she had put up and he would take great joy in taming that spirit. He squeezed her breast for a second, before his hand moved down over her tummy to her womanhood and started to run and stroke her there. Jessica's head turned slightly at the touch. He smirked at that.

Slowly his eyes and attention turned back to the door as it banged off the wall and saw a young man, standing there with an a harden expression and barely controlled anger flashing in his eyes. As he took in the room, he noticed the two still forms. His eyes however, rested on the man that had done it to them.

Hidden raw anger could be seen in his eyes. Adelram wiped his fingers on the bedding as he slowly stood, while he spoke; "They enjoyed what I did very much."

Adelram was slightly disappointed when the young man didn't rise to the bait. But Ardeth's next words was enough to start the fight between them. "I come for the one who is mine and the other of my village."

Adelram heard Jessica faint word in his head, 'Ardeth.' Came to the conclusion that this could be the man.

"Well if you want them. Come and get them."

Danger seemed to fill the air and Ardeth knew only one will win this fight and take all. He stepped slowly into the room they moved counter of each other in a circle and pausing as they stared down each other, trying to gauge the other's weakness and what actions they would take. Ardeth flex ever so slightly readying himself, his hand rest on the grip of his sword ready.

He waited patiently one of them would give soon. He saw in the man's face and in his body language the arrogance and confidence in him and that could be his undoing. His judgement was right not even ten minutes the later the man in front of him attacked.

Adelram charges at the young warrior. Ardeth swung his scimitar and meant the man's sword. Metal upon metal clashing sounded through the room. They moved in a dangerous dance, of blocks and parry's. Finally, Adelram spotted the opening he wanted and the defenses of the other man and took the advantage and disarmed him.

Ardeth grabbed the other man's wrists and tried to force him back. He soon found himself though on the floor against the bed. Movement caught their attention and turning they saw Kontar, before Adelram realized what happened. Ardeth managed with one hand to grab his hidden dagger and shoved it up and into his diagram just right.

Adelram's shock and surprised eyes found Ardeth's before stumbling back with the dagger still in his chest, removing the dagger it cluttered to the ground and he fall down on his side and try to crawl to the door, and finally with a last shudder of a breathing he died.

Ardeth stood with a hand on his right arm where Adelram's strike had landed. Kontar stepped over the body, after kicking it just to make sure. He took off his headdress and quickly made straight work off it into a bandage and wrapped it around his friend and lord's arm to help with the blood flow.

They turned their attention to the two woman. Kontar went to Adele first only noticing some bruising especially around the neck and a couple of other places. He proceeded to check her pulse and found it strong and steady.

As Kontar tended to Adele. Ardeth's attention turned to the young girl. It was her that had him more concern than anything. For the marks that litter her body and the bruising down to the part of her and he had quickly moved his eyes away. For it was not proper of him to look upon her like this and he quickly went to the bed and gently yanked the top blanket off the bed and toss it to Kontar. Turning around he moved to were the dagger was on the ground and wiped the blade cleaned off blood on the man's pant leg. Moving back to the bed and slicing through the ropes that bounded the girls wrists together. Moving to the bottom of the bed and taking hold of the top sheet yanked quickly off and from under the girl. Wrapped Jessica in it to hide her nakedness and to give her some privacy and modesty.

He relaxed slightly, as he moved to check her pulse in her neck area. Finding one, he breathed out relieved that she wasn't gravely injured. Quickly the two picked up the women. And hurried out of the room and down the steps. They were covered by some of their brethren. They managed to get outside and Maaz and Aryan stepped forward and took the women from them as they quickly mounted. The women than were placed in front of them and quickly the all raced out of the city. It was a matter of time now, they had to make it back into Egypt and to one of their peoples safe places that was hidden within the desert themselves.

It was right before dawn as they came back across that village, but there stood in front of them was a man with the girl that helped them. Ardeth raised his hand and at the silent command the group stopped.

The young man stepped forward with a grim face, and slightly behind was the girl from early. "Will you take my betroth and wife with you? It isn't safe anymore for her."

Salim stared at the young man, and he picked up on something in this stance and eyes that gave him pause. He looked at the girl closely. Nodded his head to himself. As his future Chieftain opened his mouth speak.

"Ardeth, I will take the girl." Spoke Salim.

Ardeth turned his head and looked at Salim in response. Salim continued on, "My wife has always wanted a girl." He murmured. Ardeth closed his eyes and knew what he spoke off. For Salim's wife had only two sons. The younger of the two had caused some difficulties during his birth. Salim's wife wasn't able to have anymore children.

He couldn't deny them a small happiness. He spoke, "Very well."

"Thank you, my prince." Whispered Salim, for Ardeth only to hear him.

He moved his horse closer to the young couple. Lina turned to Faris, "I don't want to leave you."

"You must. I don't want to see you killed for an action that was honorable on your part."

"Quickly now, there isn't much till they find us gone."

Here he helped Lina up on the horse behind the man. "Faris, I love you."

"And I you." He gave her hand one last squeezed and moved away.

With that they took off again. Lina didn't dare turn back and all she did was buried her head into the man who had now become her father and all sense of the word and her other hand gently went to her stomach where she was sure that Faris seed had taken hold. She prayed now to God that it did and she could conceive a boy to carry on his line.

Faris stood still until the group was out of sight and turned and met his end, knowing he got an innocence out safely. He prayed than that she would find happiness and asked Allah to send her a man that could love her and she return, more than he. As he finished the silently prayer his thoughts drifted to wondering how his father found out that Lina helped Jessica but he did and he couldn't have her killed or worse being sold off to an abusive man like her mother had been. He moved back into the village and froze as he met with a group of men that circled him and he stared at his father with unwavering eyes even as the first stone was thrown. Eventually, he knew no more pain and passed.

* * *

 **Translations**

 **Iiram li bndqitk.** \- Toss me your gun.

 **Adhhb! -** Go!


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

* * *

The group quickly moved their way towards the border they ran into some military personnel. Arayan explained to the leader on what happened and what they were doing at the border and how they were making their way back home in Egypt. The leader of the military group whispered his apologizes of not seeing nor hearing the group passed through. His apology was waved off as Arayan stated, "It wasn't your fault. We are heading home and will not disturb you or the border again."

They were waved through the checkpoint. By mid- morning, they had slowed their steeds down from a canter to a walk. As they came near the plateau that would lead them out of Libya and back into Egypt. Carefully moved up the cliff along the ledges. Stones and pebbles fall softly with each hooves and at one point Lina had made a mistake of looking down and let out small cry of fear. It was Salim comforting voice that spoke, "Don't look down daughter."

Lina than buried her head into his shoulder and a silent tear fallen. For the word daughter was like a balm to her heart and soul, that she reaching the to they veered of slight to the south-west and by middle of the afternoon they came upon one of few hidden caves that their people knew off, and that you could get through by crevice that was well hidden.

They moved within the cave passage that stalactites and stalagmites sprinkled throughout the narrow passageway. The passageway slowly opened up to reveal a big room that held supplies that was replaced every month or two. Three cots and bedding had be set up for the women. Lina's cot was up against the wall right hand side in a corner the other two was placed several feet away and a make shift curtain had gone up after Jessica and her aunt had been placed on them. A middle age warrior moved with some healing items in his arms behind the curtain followed by a few others with jars and rags.

Lina sat on her cot taking of this in and started to look around the cave too. She noticed the one that called her daughter stood with four others in the middle of the room and no words was spoken between them. The warrior that had the healing things motioned to another warrior who went over and they exchanged some words and the warrior nodded his head and moved to do as asked. He came back a short five minutes and handed some black shirts to the healer.

He took them and stepped back inside. Turning Adele first he rubbed salve into neck area and the other areas that had some bruising after he had washed her than placed her into the shirt that came down to her mid thighs. and he covered her up.

He moved over to Jessica and removed the sheet that covered her and his face went grim. Sometime later he stepped out from behind the curtain and taking it down he moved to the group in the center. "Adele will be sore. There might also be some damage down due to the strangulation, time will tell on that alone on that, otherwise there will be a full recovery. "

"What of the girl?" Spoke Aryan.

"She was raped, but the job wasn't finished."

"What do you mean, Shafi?" It was Kontar who spoke, and his voice held a deadly tone to it.

"What I mean is this, the girl had forced entry. Upon gently examining her farther, found her barrier still in take, meaning we got to her just in time. Physically she will make recovery, depending on when she went unconscious will depend on the mental and emotional pain she will have."

Kontar moved over to Jessica and replaced her necklace and whispered, "Princess you and the line are safe."

As he stood couple of their scouts returned and spoke rapidly about a armed party not to far away from here, heading out of Libya. Kontar moved quickly out of the room they had lost a few of their brethren already and their bodies had already been wrapped once they got to the cave and ready to taken back home to their people.

Now it look like more blood shed might be spelled. A silent signal was given and and like shadows they attacked quickly and quietly. Making sure there was a safe passage for Ardeth and the commanders. They had reached the center of the group and the men sitting there had jumped up and before they could shout for help. They froze as guns were raised at them and seeing as their leader held at knife point Maaz froze completely.

Ardeth's voice sounded like steel as he address the men in front them, "Pray tell me, why you decide to hunt us down?"

"Why should we answer?" Growled out the leader that was held by knife point. Ardeth turned to him and without warning he slapped the man hard against the face with anger in his eyes.

"The answer is clear enough, our kinswoman and her niece had been kidnapped, and taken against their will. We managed kill all that got in our way."

Here one of the man who had a mother that was of dutch descend and a father that was Muslim. Understood what happened and why. The other's had no idea what danger they were in. So he spoke hoping to ease the still angry warriors.

"We had no idea honorable warriors, that they had been forcefully taken. We were told that you killed in cold blood and had taken the life of the hub sand of the women. Forgive us in our misdirection of information that was given to us."

"You will go back to your home land and not hunt our steps anymore." Responded Ardeth.

"We will." Stated the young man.

Maaz let the leader go with such force that he fall to the ground. Right as Ardeth turned around to leave, the leader strike at him with a hidden pistol. If it wasn't for Kontar that saw it at the last minute and pushed Ardeth out of the way and the bullet glazing his upper arm. Ardeth would have been dead.

That was when the fighting broke out by the time that it was over with. Two more Medjai was killed, five injured. And the out of the twenty would be hunters that turned preyed, only two remained. The young man that spoke and an older Muslim man who had offer no resistance. They both were brought forth waiting for their fate. The leader's throat had been split and another man, that was gravely injured. Salim wrapped the wounds tightly and placed him on the horse and tied him to it.

Responded with, "He may survived if you can get him back in time. But let him also be a warning." The rest of what he didn't say hung in the air around them like a noose. The other two men nodded their heads and they took horses as well and the older one the lead rope to the one with the injury man on it and they rode quickly away from the site.

The Medjai turned tiredly back to the hidden cave. While this was going on. It was Adele who had waken to the site of the cave and she started to panic and tried to call out but the only sound that left her throat was a straggled of a cry. Hearing the cry Shafi had hurried over and whispered in Arabic, " **Mialadi, la tazal 'ant aman**."

Adele took a few deep breathes as she recognized the voice of Shafi. He helped her sit up and continued, "The young girl that was with you is safe too."

Adele turned her head and sure enough there laid Jessica still asleep. She reached over with a trembling hand and brushed a few strands of hair from her clean but bruised face. Her fingers traced the hand print on her nieces face and Jessica let out a soft whimper of pain, as she opened her eyes. Turning she looked at her aunt with haunted eyes that was full of pain.

Adele struggled to stand and with the help of Shafi moved over to Jessica cot and sat down on the edge. He moved away to get some water and some hard tack rations. On the way back over, he stopped and handed Lina some rations too.

Her voice stopped him, "Will they be alright?"

"In time they will be, but the road will be long and hard though."

With that he moved quickly away and toward the other two, handed Adele the water and rations. She nodded her thanks and he bowed slightly and moved away. She coaxed Jessica to eat and drink a little and she so after she was satisfied with Jessica.

It was around this time that the warrior's that left had return. For a few days they had stayed put resting and mending the injured. But a group of them had left before hand to return their brethren that had fallen back to their people. For proper burial before too much time had passed. Soon it was time for the rest to leave and they led Jessica and Adele carefully out of the caves. The walk hurt Jessica for she was still extremely sore especially down below.

By the time they reached the outside where the sun shining warm on their skins and the horses stood ready. Jessica legs gave out but she was caught by someone. She tried to struggled with getting out of the hold. Instantly she still as she heard, "Let me help you woman child."

Only one person ever called her that and he only did it one time, his name left her lips, "Ardeth."

She started to cry as everything caught up with her. He quickly slipped his arms around her and under knees and took her to his horse and sitting her on him. Turned and called out, "Horus."

Horus flew down his master's arm as another Medjai placed a message on his leg. "Go to my father." was the quiet command and with that Horus nipped lightly at fingers of his owner before taking flight.

Mounting the horses and they rode quickly through the desert, from that afternoon to dawn of the next day did they ride. They stopped at a small oasis so the women could rest before riding on. They were a couple of days from Cairo now. It was here that the group will split. Adele will be going back with her people and Jessica to Cairo to her adoptive siblings and to her protector.

Jessica was wading in the water by herself. Her arms hugged her body as tears blurred her vision, she couldn't sleep, didn't want to sleep. For she was scared. Later on that day her aunt pulled her into her hug and whispered I love you my sweet. We will see each other soon."

She pulled away and kissed her nieces head. Smiling sadly with pain still in her eyes Adele stared at her niece. "Please don't leave. I will be better."

Adele froze her face had confusion in it. So did some of the other warriors. Who happened to be hearing the conversation. Adele moved back around to face Jessica and she took the girl's face and her hands and placed her forehead against hers and said, "You don't need to do better on anything. I have family that are worried for me and you have your own too. They all want to see us for themselves. This isn't a goodbye."

Here Jessica nodded her head. Adele led her to Ardeth's horse, before moving to Kontar's horse and waited. Soon the warriors were ready to leave. Larger group moved towards the hidden sanctuary of their home and the smaller group that consisted of Ardeth and five others moved on toward Cairo with the precious burden. Jessica screamed for her aunt. It was no use and she finally collapsed in silence against Ardeth. The warrior's faces was grim. Jessica had finally succumbed to sleep that was not restful. All Ardeth could do was whisper words of comfort to her. By the nightfall of the second day they had reached Cairo.

Passing through the gates and down the streets slowly and coming to the north part of Cairo. They stopped right outside his father's house. The other warriors dismounted and scanned the area for threats. Ardeth dismounted and his attention and gaze was on the sleeping woman. He reached up and slowly brought her down onto his shoulder and carrying her like that he moved to the door and gently knocked not to, wake the girl.

Soon footsteps where heard and the door opened, before Quinn could shout Jessica. It was another warrior who quickly brought his hand up on her mouth and force her inside with harsh, Quiet."

Aine who had been standing there sprung into action motion for Ardeth up the steps she hurried up before them and moved into Jessica's room and into the bathroom, drew a bath. Quickly she had Ardeth placed the girl inside the bath and left. She closed the door and removed the shirt and washed her down gently from the top of her head down to her toes, she even shaved her.

Slowly with the help from Quinn, who came in silently during that time. Helped Aine to get their lady that still slept soundly out of the tub and into a soft loose nightgown. Opening the door Quinn, motioned Ardeth to take Jessica as she went to the bed and turned down the blankets.

Ardeth gently laid Jessica on the bed and covered her. Turning he met the eyes of Aine and quietly told her and David who came in at that time what Shafi had said and what he saw once entered the room and he even described the man, which had Aine paling ever so slightly. But she grimly nodded. It was David that spoke, "Thank you for all that you done to help get her back safely."

"Is there anything we can do to return the favor?" Asked Quinn.

Ardeth's mouth quirked a little into a sad smile, "No. But you all need to sleep. I will stay with Jessica tonight."

David went to protest, nonetheless, it was Aine that hushed him up, for she understood why Ardeth proposed that. She ushered the other two out of the room and as she shut the door she whispered, "Goodnight."

By early morning of the next day had Jessica shooting up out of the bed in fear. It was Ardeth's voice that calmed down her struggles though heart was racing and she was breathing heavy. "You are safe woman, back in my father's home. Aine and David is here for you along with that girl. I need to take my leave for a time. I have duties that are pressing. I will try to come again as soon as possible."

"Please don't leave. I don't want to lose you like Adele."

He sank to his knees by the bed and spoke softly to her, "You are not losing your aunt nor will lose me. Hush those fears."

"Promise." Her voice trembled.

"I promise. Rest a little bit more. I will send Aine up with some food for you."

Here he stood gave her hands a squeezed and a kiss on the head and walked out of the room and slightly left the door open and made his way down stairs. Entering the sitting room he saw his father and the guests sitting there.

"Jessica is awake, I suggest a light breakfast nothing heavy for her stomach."

Aine stood up and moved out the room without a word and heading to the kitchen to prepare a breakfast for the one that she consider a daughter.

Meanwhile in the sitting room son and father stared at each for a short time. David got an impression that a silent conversation was taking place between the two as he shifted uneasily.

"I take my leave father."

"Very well, my son. My Allah protect you."

With that said Ardeth walked out of the house and met with the others that came with him and he mounted his horse and they rode off.

* * *

 **Translatons**

 **Mialadi, la tazal 'ant aman. -** Milady, be still you are safe.


	23. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie mummy nor any of its characters. What I do own is my own plot and characters.** I have gone back to the last few chapters I did and fixed a few mistakes and incomplete thoughts that I realized I made and forgot to change. Same with some of the other chapters though. Though those changes aren't big enough to make a difference in the story. Here is the next chapter up and enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

* * *

It was now December and its been seven months from the time that Jessica and her aunt had been kidnapped and rescued. During this time Jessica barely left her room. When she did she was quiet, reserved and had difficulties expressing herself when she spoke. She barely ate anything, when she did was only a small amount, because of this she was loosing weight quickly and she gained very little to begin with since she's been in Egypt. Her ribs could be seen now, and she looked terrible and sick. She cried quite a bit, at oddest times she would break. Many a nights she laid awake to afraid to sleep, when she did she had vivid dreams that were fleeting or nightmares that stayed with her when she awoke.

Today sound of thunder had woken her and lightening flashed randomly. It suited Jessica just fine, this storm. It was winter in Egypt and most of their rainfall happened during this time from November to April. she slowly got up from the bed and moved to the window and sat down on the window seat. She placed her head on the window plane and closed her eyes. Trying to figure out what had awaken her, and it wasn't the storm.

She felt like something was going to happen and it wouldn't be good. She moved into the bathroom and bathed. Coming out afterwards with her hair and body wrapped in towels. She moved to the dresser removed some knickers. Than proceeded to open another drawer and pulled out a grey cotton night gown. The collar and cuffs of the nightgown were ruffled. The gown itself spilled in pools on the floor slightly. It had a hand-gathered smocking with opalescent shell buttons down the front it.

She quickly dressed. She ran her brush through her damp hair and left it down. She moved out of the room and down the hall. Halfway down the steps she froze, upon hearing many voices coming from the sitting room. She blinked a few times her breathing became heavy and she slowly began backing up the steps, despite the fact she saw two man in black at the bottom.

She froze as the voice of a woman spoke, "As I said my son is close to our lady's age and will be a perfect match."

Aine's voiced sounded next, " A perfect match. Don't make me laugh Priscilla. It would be the worse thing that could be done."

"And yet, it is the only thing we can do to keep the line safe." murmur another person.

It was here that Jessica had moved down the steps and realized they were deciding her future without so much as by her leave. She wasn't thrilled, in fact she angered and rage was presented in her face as her mind was in turmoil over what she was hearing.

The warriors quickly moved aside as she stepped down the last few steps and turning she faced inside the room. None had noticed her but Maaz one of couple of the commanders present. It was him who nudge Ardeth, that gained his attention. He followed the commander's line sight and saw Jessica standing there. He noted her face was masked with anger and her body trembled as her hands gripped her gown tightly. He knew their hands were tied for they could only watch and not interfere.

No body noticed her standing there as they kept talking. Time seemed to drift by as the talking continued it was Aine who other than Ardeth noticed her finally after thirty minutes. She stood up slowly, and softly spoke, "Jessica."

She went to continued as everyone in the room had eyes drifted towards the girl they had been speaking about. The older man Brian took in a deep breath the girl looked like she was death bed. Now he realized the worry of Aine was indeed valid and needed to take heed.

Jessica spoke, before Aine could continued. "CONAS DARE TÚ!"

Taking a deep breath, she began again. "HOW DARE YOU! How dare you seat there discussing my life! You have no right in that regards, none! If anyone does it would be Aine and David! They been there since the beginning with me! You all are not!"

Here Priscilla went to speak. But was cut off by Jessica.

"As for marrying your son, I don't know him! You are completely insane to even think that!"

"It's for your own safety!" Shouted Priscilla.

Here Jessica and Priscilla locked eyes for the longest time. Jessica with her mind during that time was trying to work things out and it clicked in her mind as she noted Ardeth's presence. A tear slide down her face. Adele's voice drifted her in head and to her it seemed like a lifetime ago. 'She will need your help Ardeth and the strength that not only runs through your veins but of our people as well. I am asking you not only as the future chieftain of our people but also as a warrior...'

Here Jessica closed her eyes and thought for a moment and she realized what she needed to do. She go before him like Queen Esther did before King Xerxes.

Jessica spoke, "I see." Her voice was quiet and it worried Brian, for there was something in her eyes."

"I told you that she would see reason." Spoke Priscalla smugly.

Without saying anything Jessica turned slowly and met Ardeth's eyes, he raised an eyebrow in question. She moved toward him till she stood in front of him. He leaned forward to let her know that she had his attention. What she said next had them all in shook, though the Medjai was able to mask that surprise.

"Ardeth Bey, are you not the the future chieftain of your people?"

"I am." He spoke coolly.

She bite her lip in thought of her words and realized she would take a leaf out Queen Esther's words and actions to an extent. Taking a couple of deep breathes to try to steel herself, her heart pounding in fear.

Ardeth exchanged looks with couple of the commanders, worried. As the tension in air hung heavily around them. It seemed as if time stood still. A loud sound of thunder from the storm sounded through the room and it made everyone jump. It was what Jessica needed to make her move and she slowly went to her knees and bowed slowly forward til her hands were in front of her and her forehead touched the ground.

She spoke with a tremble in her voice. "I have a petition and request, for you my lord."

Ardeth spoke gently in return, "What is your petition and request princess."

Taking another deep breath she responded with, "My petition is this to live my life. My request my lord is my freedom."

* * *

 **Translation**

CONAS DARE TÚ! \- HOW DARE YOU!

* * *

 **References**

Book of Queen Esther


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

* * *

Jessica daring not to move, her thoughts escaping. In the silence of the room movement was heard as Ardeth stood up, bowed slightly and left the room. The six commanders that were there followed after their prince. Moving through the dining room and off on the right hand side there was a door opening, they stepped inside to a study. The door closed softly behind them.

"Her petition and request already has been granted and my father would be in agrreement." Replied Ardeth.

"We also agree." Spoke one of the commenders.

"There are issues with her requests. Which lead us to a delimena." Aarayn spoke up.

Here there was multiple agreements. Soon enough they came to a solution. And it was Ardeth that said, "It will be her choice, if she doesn't accept than we will do our best to keep her safe and honor her wishes."

Here the commanders nodded their heads and they left the room.

As the meeting with the Medjai leaders were taking place. Cries of outrage was heard from the clan in the sitting room, as they tried to talk over themselves. Aine was truly and extremely proud of Jessica. For pulling the carpet right out from underneath the clan. To long has the clan interfered with her charge, but to see this happening, before her very own eyes was amazing.

Yet, the girl still hadn't moved from her spot and she stood up and moved to the princess. "My dear." She spoke softly as to not to startle her. Before kneeling beside her, she placed a tender hand on the back of the young lady and she removed it when Jessica flinched and pulled away slightly. Aine's eyes was sad.

Soft footsteps was heard, looking up she quickly moved in front of her to face the Medjai. Ardeth's voice brought the girl out of reverie.

"Jessica Piper McKinney. The favor one of the line O'Willow."

Here Jessica looked up and slowly climbed to her feet, moved around Aine to stand in front of him. Her eyes slowly met his dark ones. She swallowed nervously.

Revealing nothing in his face or tone spoke, "Your petition and request milady has been acknowledge and accepted. On one condition, either way your pleads will be granted."

"What is this condition?" Was her response back. Ardeth was pleased she wasn't going to accept it blindly.

It was one of the commanders that responded to her question. His voiced was a commanding voice of experience. Looking to the left she made eye contact with the commander that was speaking.

"The condition woman, is that you agree to a brotheral between our prince and yourself."

Before the older commander could continue. It was Ardeth's voice that over ride his.

"It will give you a little bit more added protection Jessica."

Her eyes drifted to his and they met. He saw the fear, the endless pain, and despair in her eyes. She saw the sincerity, the understanding and love in his. She inhaled deeply, her in a whirled wind, not understanding what he could possible see in her it gave her strange mix emotion one of fear but comfort. She slowly came to her answer and everyone shifted restless for the past ten minutes. Her voice held a waver to it, "I accept."

A man of the clan stood up and the accent of their homeland was thick in his voice as he spoke, "You need the queen's permission but since she passed, the approval falls to the clan."

Spinning around upset, she stared at him. A second man of the clan stood up with a deep and soft voice, stated, "He is right, and since we don't know him. We can't allow for it to happen."

Jessica went to open her mouth to speak, but froze as at the strong and feminine voice was heard.

"The princess may not, but I do. As the regent queen."

Every head turned slowly and the Medjai parted like the red sea. There stood Adele. She wore a full-circle cape with hood that was a beautiful prune color. All of the cuts on the hood was finished with a narrow trim pattern that was silver color. The hood of her cloak fell around her head with soft pleats around the face.

Brian stood slowly. For he recognized the voice. You heard the shock in his voice, "Adele, is that truly you."

She slowly removed her hood, Her green eyes flashed slightly with a hidden danger. Her beautiful red hair was pulled up in a beautiful style that was seen.

"It's been a long time Brian." She spoke and smiled fondly to the man, than the expression was gone.

He nodded his head in return and responded, "Yes it has. Your sister told the clan that you were lost at sea. How is it possible that you are here?"

Here Adele smiled coolly. "It was the story that the royal family came up with. So I could find happiness. The same happiness and needs you are trying to deny your future queen!"

Here Brian sputtered. The room grew quiet at Priscalla's choosen words. "You can't mean to approve her to this, this savage."

Adele turned to Priscalla. "You haven't changed much, that viper tongue of yours is still sharp Priscalla dear and a little narrowed minded fool too. That you can't see what is right in front of your own eyes. Tell me, what is in it for you, that you would want my great niece married to your son. Better yet what is it that you wish to gain from such a union?"

Priscalla opened her mouth to speak. But Adele waved her off with a flick of her hand. Her attention turned back to Brian.

"Why show yourself now Adele?" Stated an older woman who remembered the woman when she was lass.

"I had no choice in doing so, for you all have forced my hand."

"Before you raise denials and accusations. Let me inform you all, that you have interfered long enough. Why do think that some of your endeavors never came to fruition or what you expect them to be. As for the choice of the princess to the prince of the Medjai it is an honorable one."

Her voiced slightly louder to be heard over some of the clan's that had stood up and than quiet down at her sharpness in tone, "Let me inform all you meddlesome people. That you are not only insulting him and his people., you are including myself in that."

"What do you mean by the later?" demanded another person.

Her eyes locked onto Brian's and a mischeovis gleam was seen, he knew than that they weren't going to like what was coming.

"I, myself am also part of the Medjai. For I have married one of their warriors, Jamal. Her voice was solomen and tinged with sadness. Jessica slowly moved from her spot over to her aunt and took a hold of her hand.

Adele squeezed her hand lightly but ignored the girl for the most part.

"Impossible!" Shouted another person.

"Impossible is it. When his people became mine own, their ways for the most part become my own. My faith in our Lord, still remains"

"All we have are your words Adele?" Spoke Brian.

She nodded her head and replied, "That is reasonable enough."

Pulling Jessica aside. She continued than, "I would like to introduce the clan to my only child and my hubsand only heir."

Kontar stepped forward, his stormy grey-blue eyes was guarded as he study those in the room. At the shock and outrage cries of the clan. Here Jessica looked at Kontar, than at her aunt and back again.

He spoke softly to his cousin, "We meet again your highness."

She responded softly in return. "Why didn't you say anything on the night that we met or even Ardeth."

"It was my decision not to and Ardeth followed my lead, for it was not the right timing."He gave her a small bow.

She tried understand and nodded her head unsure in silent acceptance. He smiled at her for a brief second before his face became hard and serious again.

Movement got her attention and turning she saw Aine standing from her spot from where Jessica had been kneeling before. Aine and Adele locked gazes with each other and a silent agreement was made between the two.

Aine moved slowly to Adele, and a strong clear voice spoke, "Forgive me your grace, for I failed and my duties not only as the guardian of Jessica, but as the line's protector."

"You did the best that you could do my friend despite the circumstances that had abounded from the time of my sister's death till now."

She nodded her head in acceptance. "Nonetheless, it is time." Stated Aine.

She noticed the sadness in her aunt's eyes as she spoke, "Are you sure?"

"You know my reasons and they haven't changed."

"Very well." Stated Adele, she pulled Jessica away and moved her to sit in the seat that Aine had been sitting previously in. She smiled at David who moved from his spot for her. She sat down beside Jessica. Ardeth and the commanders moved back to their spots previously.

Everyone was confused as the only two people that stood in the center of the room was Aine and Adele's son. Their eyes locked and held with such seriousness.

The air seemed to be charged. The two moved within a feet of each other. Aine closed her eyes and called forth the power of procetor line one last time. Feeling the warmth of it for the last time she opened her eyes. Her eyes seemed to glow and her stature grew slightly. Her voice seemed to take on an elven quality to Jessica.

"Kontar, years ago. We met for a short moment of time. I had asked you a question. At that time you were still young, your father stressed the seriousness of it and you still agreed. Does it still hold true."

Shock was on everyone's faces, by the secret visit if the young man's father and him were in Ireland secretly to see Aine so too was Adele.

"I do." Spoke Kontar.

"Good."

"Ná mar Kontar mac Jamal. Is é an Líne na Protector mise a ordú agus a choinneáil slán an Líne na O'Willow ón bpointe seo ar aghaidh." Aine intoned.

Kontor humbling spoke, Geallaim a seasamh leis an líne O'Willow agus na royals a thagann os mé féin agus bloodline.

Here, Aine removed the sword of the protector, it runes glowed softly and slowly started to dim, as she held the sword horizontal in both hands out in front of her, offering the sword to him. Kontar closes his eyes and reopens them as he hestiantly reached for the sword. His hands paused just slightly above it for two seconds before grabbing the scabbard that still housed the sword and removing the sword from it, and held it out in front of him studying the blade. Twirling it a couple of times to test the weight of it in his hands he resheathed it and bowed his head in respect to the woman before him.

"It is done. The line has passed." Was her response as the power seemed to be felt as it shifted to its new bearer. Aine stumbled back weak in the arms of David. To Jessica it seemed like Aine somehow diminished, and Kontar grew. Jessica couldn't quite point a finger on it for what she was seeing.

Everyone was clued to their seats, trying to established what they had seen with their own eyes before them. And like a balloon that popped. The clan started shouting, on what took place. Jessica placed her elbows on her knees and leaned forward slight covering her ears over the loud talking. Trying to block out the voices, finally she couldn't bear it no longer. Stood and swiftly started to leave the room.

Ardeth had moved from his seat and caught Jessica's arm, and stopped her and pulled her into his arms and she buried her face in his chest, both of her hands clenched fistfuls of his tunic. David seeing the distress of the young lady he loved, yelled, "ENOUGH!"

Slowly people stopped talking over each other and turned or looked at him. He took a deep breathe and order the clann to leave. Objects arose from Priscalla and some beside her. But one cold look from Adele had her pausing. She huffed in stood. Her eyes glitter like crystal with loathing in them, when her eyes met those of Jessica who looked up at David's yelled.

Jessica, didn't break nor back down from the older woman's gaze. It was the woman that broke the gaze and stood with the rest of the clann and left the room.

Until only Brian and an elder lady stayed behind. "Will you not come back home?" She asked.

Adele spoke, "No. My home is here along with the princess for now. Safe and cared for she will be. Healing is needed and being here will give her the chance to grow and come into her own. It will be her choice when and if we ever do go back."

"How will this betrothal work?" Asked Brian gentle.

It was the commanding voice of Ardeth that responded with, "That is private matter between the families and no one else's."

"Fair enough. We will take our leave from these shores for now." Responded Brian as he stood. As he bowed softly to Adele first than to Jessica he moved out of the room. As the older woman came next to Jessica she stopped, and stared and Jessica's eyes. Before kissig her on her cheek and left. Jessica stared after her for sometime. Not understanding the action.

David, cleared his throat and broke the quiet in a soft voice said, "That went well."

It was in that movement that she moved from Ardeth's hold and quickly left the room, turning she walked up the first few steps before running the rest of the way up and down the hall she moved into her bedroom and closed the door, turning the lock. She threw herself back on her bed and started to cry.

Adele immediately followed after her niece and motion to Shafi to follow and she quickly made her way up the stairs and reaching the landing. Moving down the hall to the first door. She placed her hand on the door and closed her eyes. Her heart wretched at the painful cries that came from within the lock room.

* * *

 **Translations**

"Ná mar Kontar mac Jamal. Is é an Líne na Protector mise a ordú agus a choinneáil slán an Líne na O'Willow ón bpointe seo ar aghaidh." -Than Kontar son of Jamal. The Line of the Protocter is yours to command and to keep safe the Line of the O'Willow from this point forward."

Geallaim a seasamh leis an líne O'Willow agus na royals a thagann os mé féin agus bloodline. \- "I pledge to uphold the O'Willow line and the royals that come before myself and bloodline."


	25. Chapter 24

**I am terribly sorry for not updating sooner. I had lost one of my dearest aunt's, and its been a rough few months in general.**

 **I do not own the movie mummy nor it's character's what I do own is my own plot and characters that are interwoven into the story itself.**

 **I would like to say thank you to dehnl7517 for the review.**

 **That had really made my day when I saw it. Without further ado here is chapter 24.**

* * *

 **Chapter 24**

* * *

Adele stared at the door for what seemed like a lifetime to Shafi and the others that followed up after. Turning her head she spoke, "It has been a long day. I feel that we should all retired. A new day will be better to continue."

She moved passed them all and down the stairs. Going back into the sitting room as she did she unclasped the cloak she wore and let it fall behind her.

The gown she worn was beautiful and it seemed it had seen quite a few years, but was still in beautiful condition, it was made from all lace, that was carefully dyed from a champagne color to a baby blue color of the lace, it was over a slightly darker blue satin, that was a strapless lining. It had a wire lace collar and long sleeves with wrist points. The waist of the dress was dropped. The gathered skirt sweeps to a chapel train over two net underskirts with a satin lining. There were sequin appliques at the collar, waist and down the skirt side front. The back closes with classic fabric covered buttons and loops.

She swept her hands down behind her as she sat in the chair closest to the fireplace and sat perfectly still in the seat, staring into the flames. Never once did she acknowledge the group that was there. Ten minutes of them all just staring at the still woman, a soft voice sounded from behind the group, "I think its best for all to give some space."

As one the group looked behind them to see Terence standing at the door's entrance, stepping inside he closed the door. Turning he gave a look that said what are you still standing there for? Everyone dashed away or moved to their rooms, the Medjai nodded to their chieftain and left. He stopped only Kontar and Shafi from leaving with a hand command. "You both should stay. Your family needs you and we might need a healer."

Here they nodded their heads in agreement and headed into the kitchen with his heir and him. It was another two hours when the storm, slowly drifted into a light rainfall, with the occasionally lightening. It was about nine at night and the people inside curator's house was fast asleep.

As a door creaked open and a figured stepped outside of a bedroom. They moved down the stairs and through the dining room into the kitchen. They moved to a drawer and pulled out a sharp kitchen knife. Lightening flashed softly and the room lit up briefly to see Jessica standing there and looking at the knife.

Taking the knife with a gentle firmness held it against her right inside arm. She moved the knife slowly across the inside of her arm a few times. Inhaling deeply she pressed firmly and started to pull it across. Arms encircled her from behind and still her hand. She tried to resist, the person readjust their grip and placed some pressure on her wrist which caused the knifed to drop.

A soft, gentle deep voice sounded in her ear. "Taking your life isn't the answer."

In a desperate voice she pleaded, "Let me go. I will not be stopped this time."

He inhaled sharply at her words more precisely what they had implied. His arms tighten slightly more around her after a minute of tension he spoke, "You are not alone and you don't need to face the horrors by yourself."

Slowly he led her to a kitchen chair that was a few feet away, in the process he kicked the knife towards the door. Sitting down he pulled her sideways down his lap with arms around her. Speaking softly, "Was it Aine that walked in on you before?"

In a trembling voice she replies, "It wasn't. There was no one there, the knife flew out of my hand and across the room."

As Jessica's buried her face into his arms and shoulders and her arms wrapped around his. His words echoed loudly in his mind, 'Divine, divine intervention took place.' He glanced down as the heart breaking sobs began to wreck her body and her hands clutched at his sleeves. He began to rock her gently and whispered comforting words to her in his native tongue.

Ever so slowly the night seemed to drift them by, gradually Jessica had fallen asleep in his arms, words he whispered echoing in her mind and ears. Words she didn't understand and yet she needed to hear. Through the night he kept a silent guard over her and unbeknownst to him, two others like shadows stood guard over them from just outside the door way, both with grim faces.


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

* * *

Kontar sat up rapidly from his bed, glancing to his right he saw his mother sleeping peacefully. Trying to determined what caused him to awake. His eyes slowly drifted across the room and rested on the corner where he placed his weapons. Standing rapidly as he noticed a faint glow, he moved quickly over to corner,pulling out the sword from its sheath. He turned and moved out of the door and hurried down the hall, noticed the door to Jessica's room ajar. He didn't brother pausing took off the downstairs, glancing into the sitting room seeing nothing, moved to the front door finding it locked.

Moved into the dining room, freezing as he noticed a figure of an outline and moving without a sound over to figure on closer inspection he noticed it was only Shafi who turned to see who it was. They locked eyes as Kontar moved closer. Shafi held up a figure to bid him to be silent as he turned his attention back the kitchen, his friend's quiet voice reached his ears, "You are not alone and you don't need to face the horrors by yourself."

Kontar stopped at the edge of the doorway and took in the scene before. They watched as the knife was kicked and their prince led her to a kitchen chair he sat and pulled her into his lap. They were realized he must of said something, for Jessica voice that held a tremble in it drifted to their ears.

"It wasn't the knife flew out of my hands."

Kontar spoke unknowing the same words that his future chieftain had thought of. "Divine intervention," he spoke towards the older warrior. Who had a thoughtful look on his face before he responded with, "Yes, for it looks like it was."

"You don't believe her words?"

"There could be more to it than what she saw."

"How do you know."

"I don't young warrior but something is telling me there is much mystery that is surrounded not only the girl but your mother too."

Here Kontar frowned slightly at the words as he turned his attention back into the kitchen. They stood still through the watches of the night. It was just pre-dawn when Shafi made his moved with just a tiny bit of noise as not to startle the couple.

Ardeth glanced towards the doorway, "How long?"

"Long enough my prince."

"Kontar, get our weapons, find a covering for Miss. McKinney."

He bowed and left the room quickly. In a gentle voice he woke up Jessica. She pulled away slightly and rubbed her eyes before blinking at him. He brushed some hair behind her ears and cupped her face gently. "Go get change and come back. We are going out we need to have a discussion."

She bit her lip and glanced out the window unsurely. Ardeth turned her head gently back to look at them once there eyes meet. "Kontar will be with us and we will not let anything happen."

Jessica replied, "All right."

She stood slowly and moved out of the room, and upstairs to her room. Closing the door she went into the bathroom brushed her teeth and washed her faced from sleep. She went to her dresser and pulled out a long skirt that was made from cotton and silk stripes with oriental patterns on the waist and the bottom part of the skirt. The main color of the skirt was black, the oriental design was made from brown and turquoise colors. slipping it on she watched as it slid of her waist and hips grabbing it she pulled it up and went to the bedside stand and opened the drawer and pulled a small box, opening the lid she pulled out some safety pins and started to tuck the skirt tightly as she pinned it. Next she grabbed a peasant top from the dresser.

Turning she headed out of her room made her way downstairs and back into the kitchen. There Aredeth and Kontar stood waiting for her by the door. Kontar handed her shoes to her and she slipped on the flats. Kontar placed the shawl on her head and over her shoulders, as Ardeth opened the door and stepped out and the two followed after.

All Paused as Shafi's voice sounded to them, "I will stall."

Here Ardeth nodded his head. They moved out the sky was cloudy and in the distance you could see dark grey smoke of clouds coming in. The feel of rain was in the air.

They move down the streets and Jessica was placed in the middle of them as they walked quickly. Finally, they came to a restaurant and paused. As a man came up and spoke to Ardeth and hushed tones. The man nodded and moved away and opened the door to the restaurant for them. Jessica looked puzzled and scared when he approached, she had a fairly tight grip on her cousin's arm and huddle against him.

"He is one of our informants in the city and this place is own by one of our own people as well. You will be safe," Kontar replied to both her fear and question. She nodded her head. They moved into the restaurant there was only a couple of people inside eating. They were shown a table and handed menus, before the waiter left.

Taking the menus Kontar placed them on the side of the table.

The Waiter came back, Kontar spoke to the waiter, "We will take three farawla's," the waiter nodded his head and wrote the drinks down before leaving, Kontar spoke again, "But one the farawla's needs to have added mohz, if it isn't too much trouble." His tone spoke differently than what the words implied.

The waiter assured them it wasn't and dashed off to the kitchen to the drinks. It was the first time Jessica spoke up, "How did you know I like strawberry and banana?"

"Let's just say your aunt had an eye on you every so often and occasionally she tailed you to see what you were like." Kontar smiled softly at her.

Jessica had tears in her eyes, Kontar reached over and took her hand and gave it a squeeze. "But she could have introduce herself," she mumbled.

"Would you have believed her. If she told you."

Jessica frowned and responded, "I am not sure."

"That is why."

They paused as the waiter came back and it was Ardeth stated they would have Belia with milk and sugar.

"Is there brown sugar?"

"I will see woman," Spoke the waiter gently as he hurried away. By the time their breakfast was served. Others had come in to eat. By this point Jessica only managed to eat part of her breakfast, and it took both Ardeth and Kontar to make her take a couple more bits of food. Before they left her alone about eating.

Once there drinks of have been refilled, it was Ardeth who spoke. "You asked me woman yesterday for your freedom and to live your life. What I want to know is what you would like to do?"

She looked at him with wide eyes and disbelief.

"I don't really know, no one has ever asked me," she whispered.

"Than tell me, and if it is my ability and my father's we will see it done."

"We are honored bound to help you."

"What about the brothal?"

The warriors eyes turned sad. "I have an idea and as your closet male relative, its my respobility to make sure you are healthy and happy."

Jessica looked at him with confession. He smiled softly at her and wait. They didn't have to wait long.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Three years of courtship, through letters and mails with an occasion visit in between but one that will be chaperone. This way it will give you both a chance to get to know each other. The mail will not be motored I will make sure of that. That way there is more freedom and nothing will seem forced."

"Ardeth?"

Ardeth remained silently for sometime and he agreed with what Kontar had to say. He stared at them for a moment and spoke, **"Nahn bihajat limunaqashat sier almahr waleurus."**

 **"Nem fielaan,** replied Kontar and he continued, **"nem faelna."**

Jessica eyes went back and forth between the two men, something big was going on and she wasn't sure if she would like it. Nonetheless she remained silent as Ardeth spoke quietly again.

"The price is five hundered silver and five hundred gold."

"Accepted,"Kontar responded.

"For the Mahr?" Ardeth spoke.

"Two thousand gold," replied Kontar."

"Accepted." Ardeth said. They shook hands with an understanding once they went back to the house papers would be drawn up for both parties.

"What just happened?"

"Mother will explain later."

"I don't understand." Tears welled up in her eyes and she rubbed them furiously away.

"Don't cry woman-child," whispered Ardeth as he continued on, "it would be easier for her to explain than what we can."

She nodded her head. They waited for her patiently. She wondered why they were staring at her intently till she remembered what was asked of her at the beginning. "I would like to finish school and maybe go to a university."

"Maybe a repeat of your last year in high school, if that is alright with you?" Kontar spoke to clarify.

She nodded her head yes. "Good." her cousin said.

"What would you like to study at the university?" Ardeth asked.

"Not sure right now."

"Anything else?" replied Ardeth.

"I...I do not know...I mean...I.."

"We understand, let us know when you have more time to think." Kontar spoke gently.

She nodded her head. Biting her lip she whispered, "Is there a ladies room?'

"To the back and make a left down the hall and its the first door on the right." Spoke up the waiter as he brought fresh drinks to them and placed them down.

She nodded her head and left the table quickly and hurried down the hall to the ladies room and once her bussiness was down she washed her hands and splashed her face with water. Exiting the bathroom she was grabbed by the arm and a gun poked her in her back. She stilled terriffied.

"No antics from you daughter, you will come along quietly now."

She nodded her head fearfully and complied, trembling all the while. Unnoticed by the two of them a young kitchen boy and girl that happened to be twins saw and heard the exchange the girl hurried and went back to the kitchen and the boy went out the window from the cold pantry they had be in when the exchange happened to warn some adults.

By the time Jessica and Matthew had reached the outside from the back, and began walking down the street. It was hard for Jesscia to keep up let own to see clearly through the rain had started to fall heavily again by that point. It was a slow progress because every half block it seemed like something happened to stall their progress.

One person cart got stuck on a curb and tilted and everything dumped off and people ran to help clear the mess up and helped the person. Another was two men trying to carry out a big piece of future from a truck and one of the workers dropped the end and the other worker started to yell at the other worker for clumniness and so forth. Finally they reached the third block and he pulled his youngest roughly, by this point Jessica was in pain and felt like her arm would break. A dark figure of a person stepped out of an alley ahead them. They motioned them inside.

"I see you succeeded, Matthew."

"It wasn't that hard not really." He turned around after he shoved his shivering daughter down and keeping his gun pointed on her turned to his companion to find a scimitar to his neck. And another at his own neck and a deadly voice in a hiss spoke in his ear, "Drop the gun cousin, you don't stand a chance."

He did as he was told and Kontar moved away from him to Jessica and pulled her up into his arms and she clung to him crying the bagging clothes she had on clung to her and some of the pins from her skirt was undid and her skin was showing seeing that Kontar whispered deadly but softly in her ear, "Did anything happen to you." His eyes flashed with anger towards her father as she shook her head with a vigorously no.

A few seconds later another man came down from the other end of the Ally with another man, and Jessica realized it was Joshua who struggled, only to freeze at the sight before him. "Was waiting by the other end with a car running." And he was pushed roughly to his knees in front of Ardeth.

"Where you so foolish to believe that we would not have safeguards in place and you dare to take what doesn't belong to you," Spoke Ardeth with steel in his voice.

"She isn't yours." Snarled Joshua.

"Oh, but she is mine." he replied coolly and he switched quickly to a commanding voice and order,"naqiluhum 'iilaa sijn alqahirat."

She watched as a few warriors and men seemed to emerge like shadows out of nowhere. Her father and the other two was led away with their hands bound. She soon found herself being picked up by her cousin bridal style, as the two friends walked out of the ally and onto the street, they moved to a small shop and stepped inside. She was placed on her feet as a kind older woman came over to her and gently led her to the back. There she motioned Jessica to remove her wet clothes and handed her a simply dress that was soft yellow to her to change into. Once Jessica was done she stepped out from behind screen. She saw Ardeth and Kontar talking to some men and it looked serious by the grim faces. She drifted a little closer to hear what was said.

She realized it would be fruitless for they were speaking in Arabic something she couldn't grasp. Here she turned her attention to the things in the store she found some cute nick knacks and found a bottle of perfume that reminded her of flowers from home.

What she didn't realize is that a young girl no more than ten was following her for Jessica lost in her world. That every item she liked or took a long time to look at the girl had taken and placed in the basket she was holding. Finally Jessica got bored and stood by the window to look outside. After a while the heavy rain turned to a drizzle and slowly stopped.

By that time the things she liked had been packed and paid for, Kontar had a hold of the bags and they both said a quite farewell. Kontar walked over and touched Jessica lightly on the arm. She jumped a mile high and turned around with racing heart and fright. Seeing as it was only her cousin she responded, "Please don't do that again."

"Forgive me, but are you already to leave."

She nodded her head but stopped as she noticed the bags in his one hand looking at them and her cousin and back down again. She heard a soft chuckle coming from her cousin and looked up and narrowed her eyes. "These are from us to you."

She opened her mouth to protest, but he silence her with a fingertip. Quietly spoke, "Just say thank you and accept or you would insult your betroth and I."

She took the bags gingerly and whispered, "Thank you."

Kontar moved away and motioned Jessica to follow them. They went out the door and down the street and finally late afternoon they found themselves back at the house. Going through the back door again. Through the kitchen into the dining room, they looked into the sitting room noticed some angry faces. "Go upstairs, and put your treasures away." Murmured Ardeth to Jessica. Who nodded her head and hurried up the stairs.

Leaving the two warriors to face the anger and they did so with a calmness. "How could you?!" Shouted Aine and she continued, "after everything that has happened! Have you the leave of your senses!"

It was Kontar who spoke with barely control anger, "Yes we dared, she needed no needs a change of scenery! For your information the Broth contract has been drawn up, along with the engagement period. All we need to is put in writing."

Here Aine sputtered in disbelief. "Lady Adele you will need to see to you your niece and explain to her what a mahr and sier aleurus is."

Adele's face had a pride look in her face and a hint of a worry smile as she left the room. She knew her sons would handle the mess downstairs as she climbed the stairs to the landing and down the hall to girl's room. At the door she knocked, "Come in."

She opened the door and went inside. "Did you have fun on your outing today, my dear?"

Hearing her aunt's voice Jessica moved like the wind and wrapped her hands around her aunt, crying and nodding her head yes. Finally once she calmed herself down she spoke of breakfast and the conversation that followed, her father and his compaion. The trip to the store and the gifts that was bought for her that she was carefully packing away to use later on. She than asked what they ment by a price and a mahr.

"Come here dear child and I will explain," she patted the bed beside her and Jessica move and sat down beside her as she continued, "They were talking about a dowry and a bride price." Here Jessica drew in a sharp breath and whispered, "I am like cattle." Tears welled up in her eyes. Her aunt gently wiped them away with her fingertips and responded, "No."

"They are put in place to protect though some males will take adventage and not treat their wives well. You do not need to fear that. What was total?"

"One was five hundred silver and five hundred gold. The other was two thousand in gold."

Adele nodded her head thoughtfully, "The two five hundred would be the bride price little bit more than what it should be the amount of silver seems close to the amount of fifty shekels of silver that was used in Biblical times."

"Why don't I need to fear."

"What Ardeth did a bride price for you is this it is showing to your family that he has the future bridegroom can prove not only his worthiness as a suitor but that he is capable of taking care of you."

"Than shouldn't it be the other way around?"

Her aunt shook her head no. "The dowry is provided by us at the time of marriage, this will ensure that if anything happens to Ardeth that you will have some type of income for you and your children and for which to also help start your new life together and if you both divorce that money is returned to you."

"But I don't have that type of money." Jessica choked out. Her aunt started to laugh.

"It's not funny!" shouted Jessica.

Her aunt shook her head in amusement as she replied with, "Silly child, the dowry is provided by your family meaning Kontar and I."

Her mouth formed an innocence shape O.

"Let's finish what you were doing, I need to finish getting the dinner ready."

Once they finished Adele moved out of the room leaving Jessica behind giving the girl some much needed space.

Heading downstairs she found that the group had moved into the study standing at the entrance she noticed them signing the document. "Everyone is in agreement with what was spoken and there is to be no interference." Spoke up Adele.

They turned and looked at her and sounds of agreement was heard from them. "Good." she said.

She sign her name as a witness. Than left the room without another word to finish the dinner. It was halfway through the meal, that Terrance stood up as he saw Jessica standing at the door. "Are you hungry dear girl?"

"A little."

"Take a seat and eat some dinner."

She hesitantly moved into the room and took the plate from the table and quickly grabbed some roasted lamb and vegetables and took a glass of water and sat with her back in a corner of a room and ate quickly as she good before leaving quickly. Everyone stared at her in the process. All expect for Kontar and Ardeth giving her some privacy. It was after everyone went to bed and she came down the stairs pausing part way in the dining room she noticed Terrance light was still on. She moved over to the room carefully and noticed him pouring over papers, she knocked softly and he looked up.

"Come on in child. Have a seat."

She nodded her head and sat down on an empty chair in front of the desk. You need to sign the document, so its official your betrothal nothing change its all the same that you three have discussed."

He slid the paper towards hers, nodding her head, she took the offer pen and signed her name to the document.

"What are you doing still up, I thought you had retired sometime ago." He asked.

"I was thirsty."

"Than go get something drink and head back to sleep."

She did as she was told and snitched a piece mango from the fruit bowl as she made her way pass the office Terrance noticed and smiled gently to himself.

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **Nahn bihajat limunaqashat sier almahr waleurus. -** We need to discuss a dowry and bride price.

 **Nem fielaan, -** Yes,

 **nem faelna-** yes we do.

 **Mahr** -Dowry

 **sier aleurus** \- Bride price

 **naqiluhum 'iilaa sijn alqahirat** -Take them to Cairo Prison.

 **farawla -** is a fruit drink like Orange, apple and grape juice. But it is made from Strawberries

 **mohz-** banana

 **Belila** -is a form of breakfast food in Egypt its Egypt's oatmeal, its traditionally made with whole wheat grains.

* * *

 **Other:**

The Bride price was based off Deuteronomy 22: 28-29, The bride price in Biblical times was 50 shekels. A shekel is a unit of weight equal to about 11 grams. Basically 50 shekels is about 19.4 ounces. So my math for the amount was 21.70 per ounce of silver so it would have come out to 420.98 but I liked 500 silver better so that is what I used plus the gold.

Dowry- is the amount of wealth a woman brings to her husband as a part of the marriage. It is usually provided by the woman's family at the time of marriage. The idea behind this to aid the beginning of the new household and help the husband with the supplying his wife with things needed. There are times that the dowry took care of the woman in the event of her husband's death or divorce if divorce the husband had to return the dowry to the woman in question.


	27. Chapter 26

**I would like to thank those of you have reviewed recently. And to those who added me to your favorite and follow list. I changed a few minor things in Chapter 25 nothing to big, and I add a small part to it. Again I don't own the movie Mummy nor its plots or characters. I hope you enjoy the next few chapters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 26**

* * *

It has been two years and nine months since Adele's and Jessica kidnapping and the arrest of the later's father and brother in-law. During that time Shafi had worked with Jessica in her healing even with all his skills as a healer, he informed them the road will be a long and hard one and some ways she might not even heal for some hurts ran too deep. But she at least was out of the danger zone. For Jessica she had repeated most of her senior year again. She was a little over nineteen years when she finished high school.

Within the first few months of her engagement to Ardeth. Kontar had come to her with a beautiful ring for her engagement to Ardeth in which he informed her that Ardeth himself had choose and picked out but couldn't give it to herself for something had come up. The ring was eighteen karate white and rose gold diamond ring, it was simple in elegant. A year later on a Saturday evening Ardeth had shown up with a few of the commanders in amidst of their loved ones minus Jonathan who was away doing who knows what and Evie who had a prior engagement that day which was fine since they knew nothing of the Medjai society itself.

It was in the quiet of the museum that he presented to Jessica a bracelet that was given to the chieftain's wife (a simple one was give to any daughters) The bracelet itself was made out of pure gold that had three types of gemstones set into the band itself in a form of a braid. The first gemstone was Jade which symbolizes Royalty. The second stone, always changed depending on the lady, the stone he chosen for Jessica was Emerald which she was informed symbolizes love and rebirth and last gem a beautiful that a rich red color and it was known as Spinel and it meant protection for the wearer from danger. She was informed after he placed it on her wrist to never to take it off for if she was in trouble it will keep her safe.

She was left with a puzzle mind and confusion, though she had accepted the order without complaint.

Here she was going into her second year of college at the age of twenty-one studying in Associates of Arts. The classes were challenging for her but she was thriving and proving not only to herself but to her family she could, despite everything she had gone through and being more with withdrawn she was looking toward the future with a hopeful heart.

She was nearing the end of her first semester of her second year. At the end of her classes on Friday afternoon she was walking down the halls of one of the college's buildings and entered into the library of the school, found a table that was empty in front of the windows took a seat with her back to the rest of the room and staring out the window. In her first year of school she hadn't made any real friends, at first she had thought she did. Nonetheless, it was very short lived, especially after she noticed them being rude to the cafeteria workers by throwing some food on the floor which wasn't nice or ideal in her opinion and hadn't socialize with that group since than.

She was into the fourth hour of struggling with the assignments and had one more to go. Jessica found herself pushing the last assignment away from her and rubbed her temples for a time. Before deciding on revising her notes and looking over them. Twenty minutes later found four warriors stepped through the door. Two stayed beside the entrance of the library. The other two moved through the room with that heads turned and silently eyes followed the two desert dress men. Some eyes held lust and bewilderment for most never seen anyone like these men from the desert. Pausing only a few feet behind Jessica. One cleared their throat, causing Jessica to pause in the revising of her notes. Placing the pen down, she turned in her chair to see who it was. Once her mind registered what her eyes saw. She sprung like a spring from her seat into the arms of one. Excitement was heard in her voice as she said, "Cousin Kontar!"

They hugged each other tighter as some people frowned at the display of affection and emotion. The two chose to ignore this as they broke apart. Kontar brushed some of her hair from her face and asked, "Do you have time for an early evening meal with myself and Ardeth?"

She turned her eyes towards the other warrior as he removed his face covering. Their eyes locked for a time. Before she slowly moved over to him. Glancing out of the conor of her eye she noticed Kontar's slight permission. Reaching up she touched a piece of his hair and laid her hand on his cheek. Ardeth inhale slightly and held his breath, as he saw the guarded look in her eyes and face, within that split second she had thrown her arms around him in a tight hug, with no space in between. It was in that moment that it seemed that the love and trust that was held between them was felt throughout the room. They stood in the soft still room just breathing the scent of the other. She slowly pulled away from him.

He removed her arms from around his person and taking both of her hands in his. He placed one of her hand on the top of the other and held them gently. "Many moons have passed since I last heard from you, woman-child."

"School has taken up most if not all my time. Though you are never far away from my thoughts or prayers."

"I see. Isn't there no help?"

Her heart thundered in her chest, she for the most part had never told her loved ones she didn't have no study group or friends to work with and she wasn't going to omit out anything nor down right lie to them. But she worried what their responses would be. Gathering as much of courage that she could. She spoke softly, "There isn't any outside of Quinn..." here she paused briefly unsurely but continued. "...and Michelle."

"I though coming to the university was for learning and having you branch out a little." Spoke Ardeth softly.

"Yes, but it only last about Christmas time. "

"What happened?" replied Ardeth. Kontar had frowned but remained silent.

"I thought I found some friends but within a month I realized I didn't have anything in common."

"Friendships take time to form Jessica." Kontar had spoken up quietly.

Without looking at him and her gaze stayed on Ardeth, responded, "No. They had thrown chicken bones on the floor, talked about some things that I don't want to mention, on top of that they were very, very and I mean very rude to the workers. Than my dorm partner stayed up all night with music blaring or with lights on. But it's fine I would rather have a few friends that I could count one or both hands. Than having false ones."

"Yet, you have been alone." responded Aredth.

"No, I haven't been alone, I am never alone. Not really. And besides Quinn will be back within a week, after going home to see her grandmother in her last days. I also have my family and you."

Ardeth places his forehead against hers and replied, "Yet I am only a man, Jessica."

"Yes, yes you are. But I would love to think that you are best friend, brother, future lover and hubsand that God has chosen for me."

"Why do you say that?"

"It's true and real, enough."

"Than you my woman, would be wife and sister than and the mother of my children."

She nodded her head and went to speak but it was at this precise moment that Jessica's tummy spoke up announcing that Jessica was indeed hungry and her face went red with a blush of embarrassment.

"That is our clue Kontar my friend. That our kinswoman is in need of an early meal."

She turned around to find Kontar had already packed her school bag and she looped both of her arms theirs and they walked out. With wide eyes of the students and a few librarians and teachers eyes on them. The two warriors by the doors opened the doors as the three stepped out into the hall and the door closed behind them as they moved down the hall than down the stairwells and out into the sunset evening.

Kontar murmured, "There will be talk about this."

"Let there be, I don't care." Jessica replied. As they move across the school court yard to the gate were a couple more warriors waited.

"Jess."

"Don't, Just don't Kontar please."

"As you wish."

Kontar mounted on his horse as Ardeth helped her to mount behind her cousin. Than getting onto his horse.

As they moved down the crowded street slowly for sometime. "What are your horses names?" She whispered into her cousin's ear.

"Ardeth's horse is named Tarique it means conqueror."

"Yours?"

"Her name is Makarim it means Honourable."

"Beautiful."

Than they were silent. After sometime again she asked, "Where are we going?"

She started to realize it was part of Cario that she hadn't been into yet. Considering the city was huge and she only stayed within the areas she knew well.

"Maestro."

"What is that?"

"A restaurant Jessica."

She frowned slightly, as they slowly turned down a street called Omar Ibn El Khattab. Finally the paused at a door to the resturant. Ardeth gave quiet orders and the four warriors nodded their heads. Two went inside and the other two took the horses to a nearby stable down the street. Jessica stood staring up at the night sky, lost in thought. Turning as they realized she wasn't following. Had Kontar come back to her and touched her arm to gain her attention. She turned towards him with a raised eyebrow in question.

"What has you deep in thought?"

She smiled at him, "Nothing really."

"There has to be something."

"No word thoughts, I just a silent type of thought. Do you know what I mean?"

"I see." Kontar replied and continued, "Shall we?"

She nodded her head and hurried ahead him to where Ardeth stood at and they walked inside and quickly found themselves at a private table, soft music drifted throughout the room. A male waiter came over and asked for their drink order. Ardeth order red wine for them. They waited in silence each lost in their own thought of what Ardeth just did. Soon their drinks arrived and placed before them.

Each order a dish, but when it came to Jessica she was lost on what to have or even try. She looked helpless. Kontar under the table gave her a reassuraning squeeze on the hand, as he spoke up. "My sister, will have the Filetto Di Manzo A La Griglia."

Here the waiter nodded his head quickly, and pushed his previously horrible thoughts of the girl out of his head, as he now realized she was in amist of male family. And moved quickly away from them to get their order in.

"What did you just order for me?"

"It's a grilled beef tenderloin with parmeasan crust, almonds, ravioli of celeriac and duck foie gras, morel nad truffle sauce."

"Okay."

"Try it Jessica you never know if you like something if you don't try."

Looking at her cousin she replied with, "You sound just like Aine."

They all chuckled at that. Soon enough their meal came and tentatively Jessica slowly tried her dinner. She ate through her dinner mostly but half was still left on her plate after she had her full and she was the last to finish. Soon the desert was order and brought it was called Mousse Al Cioccolata Dianco Su Insalatina Di Mango. It was made from White chocolate mousse and mango fruit in which Jessica ate the whole thing for it was yummy to her.

After the desert dishes was removed. Ardeth spoke up, "Get the boxes."

Here the one warrior that was older in his late fifties stood and left the table for a time. When he return he held boxes and sat them down on the table beside Jessica. "These are for you, gifts we all thought you should have something from the other half of your heritage since its been robbed from you." Spoke up Kontar.

With wide eyes she traced the first box on top softly with her fingertips for a short time, and gingerly took it and opened it. In the smallest of the boxes held two small leather bound books. When she opened them she saw held information on the different tribes and the other held stories from those very same was written in beautiful penmanship in Celtic.

"It was your cousin who translated the words and your aunt who wrote the final version of them." Ardeth replied.

Tears welled in her eyes at the thought that it took them so long to do this and others had a hand in bringing these to her and the sacrifices that must have been made to do so, she was sure of it. Had Tears filling her eyes.

Her gaze drifted to the other boxes and wonder what treasures they held. She moved the next box towards and opened inside she found a beautiful hanging that was strange and yet beautiful, for it was round with feathers hanging from leather with beads. Inside the circle itself held a pattern that reminded her of a spiderweb with nine tiny blue beads placed in different parts of the web. There was small piece of paper she noticed and placing the wall hanging down she took the paper and realized the writing as her aunt's again and read and she thought she could hear the words in Adele's voice as she read:

"A dream catcher it is called. It comes from the people of the Lakota. It is a spiritual tool to help with dreams. It is placed over a place that you sleep so the morning light can hit it. If there is any bad dreams the legends say those dreams are caught in the web and only good dreams can come through. And the harmful dreams are destroyed in the morning light."

"It's lovely."

Taking the last and biggest box she opened the lid carefully and saw tissue paper wrapped around the items, she removed the smaller of the two and opened the paper to find soft leather shoes, which she was informed by another Medjai that they were called moccasins. She nodded her head to show that she heard and opened the next tissue paper to find a beautiful bunkskin dress with a beaded design on the middle of the back in a shape of a butterfly and a pair of leggings to go with it.

She sat perfectly still trying to get her mind to comprehend everything at once and she kept opening her mouth to speak but closing it several times to the bemusement of the others with gentle understanding. Time seemed to slip away till Jessica spoke up, "Thank you very much. They are very lovely. Thanking for taking the time to do this all.

"You are most welcome dear one." responded Ardeth.

The warriors each put money towards the bill and left a tip for the waiter as they stood as one and the gifts were gathered and the left. Moving back through the streets of Cairo, with them nearly empty. They made it back to the fort hotel. Where Jessica was living at again with her sister but in her own set of rooms that she shared with Quinn. They moved up the stairs and she took her apartment key and opened the door. She turned on a lamp that was on a table and her things was placed on a sitting couch.

She turned and gave them both hugs. Which they gladly returned. "There is one other thing we need to go over with you." Spoke Kontar.

"Before you do that, can you help me with my last assignment please." While the four other warriors stood quietly. Ardeth and Kontar helped the young lady with her assignment that had her confused to no end for it was a math assignment and which it was one class she struggled more than the rest in. Finally, after an hour of going through it with her, showing what she was doing wrong and why. She had a better understanding of it. She had closed her textbook with a finality and was happy that she could at least enjoy one weekend without any work and to lose sleep over it.

Both warriors shared a silent conversation before Kontar spoke, "We need to teach you two phrases both are important, but mother would say the first is more important to know now than the later. But they are both important to know."

"Okay."

Ardeth picked up, "There are two phrases used among our people, one is for all of the Medjai and one was formed at a much later time for the women of the tribes.

Kontar picked up again, "The first part to the women phrases is this: I am traveling from the desert, searching for a memory..."

Jessica raised her hand to stall him before he could say the next part. she mummbled the words to herself for a time on repeat till she had them without stumbling in them. She nodded for him to continued.

"The response you are to give is: I am traveling from the sea, hoping to be remembered."

Jessica repeated the process again. Before turning and looking at Ardeth expectally.

Ardeth spoke, "I am a stranger traveling from the East, seeking that which is lost."

Here he paused to give her time. At the nod of her head he continued, "Your reply shall be; I am a stranger traveling from the West, it is I whom you seek."

Jessica repeated the process one more time. Before nodding to them both to let them know she got it.

"It is late and we need to leave." Responded Ardeth. The warriors moved to the door, but Jessica voice stopped them, "Wait just one second."

She ran from the room to her bedroom and moved toward her desk and took the small letter she had started for Ardeth, only just recently. She finished up the paragraph and signed the letter than at the end she added a post script. Which said only the words Thank you for everything. before folding it and putting into an envelope and placing her seal on it. Moving from the room and back into the sitting room she handed the letter to him and smiled with laughter in her eyes.

She hugged them quickly and they said their goodbyes as they took their leave. Once she locked the door, she turned and moved toward the window that looked over the street and watched them till they were out of sight before. Carefully putting her gifts away and got ready for bed. After she placed dream catcher over her bed on the wall only than did she fell asleep.


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

* * *

It was three weeks later and it found Jessica in her summer break for the school year. Quinn by this point had made a safe return back to Cairo, from going home to see last days of her grandmother. It was during this time that Jessica realized that the end of three years would be upon her soon enough and that was both exciting and terrifying at the same time.

But those matters where pushed far from her mind at the moment. For she was sitting at a table in a close study room just down the hall from the main library with Dr. Bey. Who was giving a history lessons to Jessica on the Medjai and the most secret duty that the rest of their duties paled in comprehension.

"Medjai has many duties each one is dangerous and ways but none more dangerous than the creature."

"Creature?"

"Yes. Yes the creature. The creature is pure evil and was cursed and buried at Hamunaptra."

"How the creature..."

"Come into be?" Dr. Bay finished for her.

"Yes."

"Over three thousand ye..."

A loud knock came from the door and Dr. Bay stood up and went to the door and opened. There stood one of male workers who informed him there was a slight issue with one of the newer displays being put out. Dr. Bay turned to Jessica and spoke, "Miss. McKinney I expect a paragraph of those hieroglyphics decipher and done by the time I return."

"Yes, sir."

He turned and left the room. Jessica let out a sigh and turned to the items in front of her and pushed them away. Standing up she decided to go and see her sister, for she knew it was no use to even try for she had no love, patience or talent for this. She knew and understand why Dr. Bey wanted her to learn but he also refused to see that she just couldn't do it simple as that. She made her way out of the room and started down the hall slowly with her thoughts turning to her sister who had her application for the Brimbridge scholar's rejected again.

With her sister in mind she moved a little faster down the hall but froze as a loud crashed sounded. She ran down the halls to where it came from only to stop in the doors of the library and took in the scene were her sister was trying to contain herself as she spoke.

"W-Well, you put up with me because I can, I can read and write ancient Egyptian, and I can, I can decipher hieroglyphics and hieratic and, w-well, I am the only person within a thousand miles who knows how to properly code and catalog this library, that's why!"

"I put up with you because your father and mother were our finest patrons. That's why! Allah rest their souls. Now, I don't care how you do it, I don't care how long it takes. Straighten up this meshiver!"

Jessica watched as he turned on his heel and stormed out toward the doors where she was standing, her eyes met those of her sisters who stood there steaming mad.

"Would you like me to help her, sir?"

"No, I don't. You will get back to what I told you to do."

She bowed her to him, as he brushed past as he spoke over his shoulder, "I expect that work I assigned to be done before you leave!"

She turned slowly and moved back down the hall with tears in her eyes, taking a deep and uneven breath she went back to the quiet study room that was also known as the silent reading room. And miserably pulled the items towards her and started to work. By the end of the day she had pounding headache but was happy that she got the work down. Turning it in to Dr. Bay she left, the museum and heading back to the apartment.

Quinn who was sitting in an arm chair reading, glanced up as the door opened. She opened her mouth to greet, but notice Jessica worn and tired state. Didn't say anything but watched her friend move through the room towards her bedroom door and closed it behind her.

It was before sunrise of the next morning that found Jessica with some money in her coin purse, as she moved up the steps to the museum before the sun was even up and she opened the doors and made sure they walked behind her. Turning she went into the library and stood still as she saw the mess from yesterday. Shocked etched onto her face, for it wasn't like Evie to leave something like this and she briefly wondered if her older sister finally lost her mind. Shaking her head. She headed back out of the library and down the steps.

Seeing a group of people walking down the street that looked like they could be a family moving into Cairo. Taking a deep breath she moved over towards them. The older man, who must have been the head of the house. Spoke up as he saw her shly approaching them. "What is it that you want?"

"Would members of your household like to help me with a bit of a mess at the musuem. There will be payment for the help."

He study her for a few minutes. After searching her for who knows how long, he finally nodded his head in agreement. And motioned some of the male members to follow her while the rest set down on the steps. She led them back into the building and down the corridors till she came to the library.

"I need your help starting at the beginning and trying to put this booksheleves back up."

Here without words the men went to work with under two hours they had the bookshelves standing up right again. She breathed out a relief sigh. She turned and motioned them to follow her out. She quickly moved them out of the library. Only pausing them on the landing of the steps to hand each a couple hundred pounds and prayed it would be enough for them all to start a new life. She had been saving up some money to give to Ardeth. Helping the family was worth it as well so either way she was happy and she hummed a tune as she walked away.

The family stood in shock at the girl and watched her go back into the library and locked the door their gazes meet hers for a moment before she turned moved out of sight. By time nine in the morning rolled around she was exhausted and tired, but she was happy the books were back on the shelf she knew they were not in perfect order but at least it was cleaned up.

She moved yet again out of the library and the museum and headed to a small restaurant down the street for some breakfast. After having her fill she order a farawla with mohz. She hurried back into the museum sipping her drink through a straw and making her way up the stairs toward's the curator office for her final mission of the morning. Taking a deep breath for courage she knocked on the door and praying that he was inside.

"Come in." was the command. She pushed the door open and spoke, "Can I speak with you for a moment." She hated how timidly the words came out of her mouth.

"You may." he replied.

As he folded his hands in front of him on the desk. He waited until she seated, cradling the cup in her hands. Looking down at the cup for a time. Before looking up. Bluntly stated, "I can't do anymore studies in ancient egytpain, I am not comprehending it and is a waset of your time. I'm terribly sorry. "

"Finally, dear woman, I was wondering when you would say something."

"You knew?!"

"Of course, I did..."

Sentence was lost as her siblings came into the room with excitement. Evelyn hands Terrance a funny shape box who studies it through a jeweler's eyepiece and places it down in front him with a raised eyebrow.

"Jonathan found it down in a dig down in Thebes in this was inside of it." Evelyn said as she pulled out a folded piece of paper that Jessica and Terrance realized soon enough that it was a map and doing the same thing with the box he looked at the map carefully as Evelyn spoke.

"You see the cartouche there, it's the official royal seal of Seti the First, I'm sure of it."

"Perhaps." replied the Curator as he placed the jeweler's eyepiece down.

"Jonathan leans in across the desk and asked, "Two questions. Who the hell is Seti the First?"

"Language." said Jessica in warning.

Her brother gave her a sheepish look before continueing, "And was he rich?"

Eveyln made her way behind the curator partly and Jonathan join her as she said, "He was the second pharaoh of the 19th dynasty, said to be the wealthiest Pharaoh of them all."

"Good. I like this fellow, very much." replied Jonathan.

"It's almost 3,000 years old. And if you look at the hieratic just here, well, it's Hamunaptra." Evelyn continued.

"Dear God, girl, don't be ridiculous. replied the curator. "We're scholars, not treasure hunters. Hamunaptra's a myth told by ancient Arab storytellers to amuse Greek and Roman tourists." As he leaned back in his chair and watched the two siblings carefully.

Evelyn responded, "I know all the blather about the city being protected by the curse of a mummy nonsense, but my research has led me to believe that the city itself may have actually existed."

"Are we talking about the Hamunaptra?' responded Jonathan. It was in that moment that Jessica got a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"Yes, The City of The Dead. Where the early Pharaohs were said to have hidden the wealth of Egypt." Evie, responded.

"Yes, yes," her brother continued, "i-i-in a big, underground treasure chamber."

Here the curator scuffs in disbelives. As Jon turned to him and said, "Come on, everybody knows the story. The entire necropolis was rigged to sink into the sand. On Pharaoh's command, a flick of the switch! And the whole place could disappear beneath the dunes. Taking the treasure with it.

She watched as Dr. Bay picked up the map carefully. and moved it very slowly to the candle. As her siblings continued to talk and she held her breath. As he spoke, "Yes, as the Americans would say, it's all fairy tales and hokum- oh, my goodness! Look at that!"

Jessica barely had time to leap to her feet and out of the way as her sister raced around the front and nearly collided into her. Her siblings dropped to their knees frefanically and stopped the flames out with their hands.

Jonathan lifts up the map, and Jessica could see the third of the map was missing. And she breathed a sigh of relief as Jonathan exclaimed, "You burned it! You burned off the part with the lost city!"

Terrance replied with finality, "It's for the best, I'm sure. Many men have wasted their lives in the foolish pursuit of Hamunaptra. No one's ever found it. Most have never returned."

"I suppose you are right." Sighed Evelyn. "We are sorry to disturbed." Here Jessica noticed her siblings looking defeated and they took the funny box and map with them. With their shoulders haunched down as they left.

She looked at her guardian and whispered, "Thank you and was it real?"

"He looked tired and with a hint of worry, "Yes, yes it was."

"Maybe they will leave the idea alone, I can't loose them." whispered Jessica.

Terrance though was frowning inside he had an inkling that they will not give up as quickly as they just showed and he prayed to Allah that they wouldn't do anything foolish. He looked at the girl who stared at the door way thoughtfully.

"Go home Miss. McKinney and I will see you back here in three days time."

"Three days?" she questioned.

"Don't think I don't know about what you did to help your sister out today."

She nodded her head, and hurried out the door. As he started to write a missive.


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

* * *

It was two days on a late Wednesday morning. That Jessica sat down at her desk and picked up where she left off with a letter to Ardeth. Than informing him on what happened two days ago an she was thoughtful about the events that had taken place that day.

Suddenly, Jessica looked up as the door to the suit of rooms that she shared with Quinn, was banged open and slammed. She heard the running of feet, before the door to her room opened. She jumped up and moved to grab the dagger that Ardeth gave her a few years ago. Turning around as she heard her bedroom door open with the weapon ready only exhaled and let the weapon drop to the floor as she saw it was just Quinn herself.

Jessica said dryly, "Where's the fire?"

"There isn't any. It deals with your siblings."

"Jon and Evie?"

"Yes. I just saw them leaving the hotel, just now with bags in their hands, like they are going on a trip. They caught a cab and I heard Jonathan say something about Giza port."

"Huh? That doesn't make sense."

Eyes widen in disbelief as she realized what they were planning on doing. "They wouldn't dare. Not after what he said. How can they be so stupid?"

"I'm confused. Did I miss something?"

Without responding Jessica turned grabbed fresh paper and a pen and started to pen a short message to Curator at the museum, on what is going on. Signing the message, she folded the paper and placed a seal on it. She turned, grabbed her bag placing four books and a few pens in the bag. Turning she rushed to the dresser and grabbed an outfit and a night gown, stuffing them into another bag, slipped on her flats. She rushed back to the desk grabbed the message turning to Quinn finally; she spoke in a commanding voice that took Quinn by surprise. "This is very important you need to get this to the curator if I am not there within a couple of hours fear the worse that I somehow ended up with them."

"I don't know. It doesn't feel right, which I don't understand." Said Quinn.

"There is no time. I need to leave and try to catch them, and that message is important so go."

Here she nodded, turned and sprinted out of the suit and down the steps and off she went to the museum. Jessica meanwhile, walked out of the room. Locked the door and moved quickly out of the hotel, she stood at a corner and waved down a taxi. She got in and spoke, "The Giza docks and hurry, please."

The driver nodded and off they went. Soon they made it through the crowded streets of Cairo and roughly ten miles later they found themselves at Giza, and eventually made it to the port. Jessica paid the cab fare and plus some for the man, who was going to refuse the extra money, before he could give the extra money back she left quickly. Pushing her way through the docks that was crowded, she tried to spot her wayward siblings. And over the noise of the dock from hawkers and other workers, she heard in the distance the sound of her sister's voice, "Do you really think he's going to show up?"

Followed by her brother's voice, "Yes, undoubtedly, knowing my luck. He may be a cowboy, but I know the breed. His word is his word."

Then she lost their voices again in the crowed. Knowing that they were somewhere up ahead she kept pushing through the crowd till she came to a passenger barge. Finally breaking free of the crowd, she saw an American pick up her siblings bags as he spoke, "Now, let me get your bags."

He heads up the gangplank and onto the barge, her siblings watching him go. Jon spoke up, "Yes, yes, you're right, filthy, rude, a complete scoundrel. Nothing to like there at all."

Here Evelyn turned to Jonathan and looked at him before she could speak. Jessica spoke up with anger and disappointment in her voice. "What are you both doing?!"

Here they turned ever so slowly around and stared at their youngest member of their family who had an angry expression on her face, with hands on her hips and her right foot tapping impatiently.

"Jessie, old girl." Jonathan said nervously.

"Don't you dare, Jessie me. Brother! How can you do this after what the curator told you both about it, you have no shame! Not after everything he has done for us in the past few years, of watching out for us and making sure we are fine, more than what he should have to. And this, this is how you repay him, going behind his back! In the search for a lost city that may not even exist! Even if it did exist don't you think that some things are better left buried and forgotten about!"

"Dear sister, we are.."

"No Evie, I don't want to hear your excuses, I know this will be big for Jonathan to bring back up his reputation again and for you so you can prove yourself to the stupid Brimbridge scholar's! Or is this because I want to be famous like our parents!"

Here the older siblings looked at each other and back at Jessica who stood there, taking deep breaths trying to calm her-self down.

"It's not that we want to be famous sister, we want to know and see if the city truly does exist and we even found someone who knows how to get there!" Excitement could be heard in Evelyn's voice.

Jessica eyes opened wide and horror. "How do you know he is telling the truth?"

The siblings looked at each other. Before either one could respond to that. They heard another voice coming up to them said, "Bright good morning to all."

Here the three siblings turned and looked at the new comer. Jessica took the sight of the man in he had somewhat green teeth, and had a lot of excess body fat, which couldn't be good for his health thought Jessica. He wore a batter tan jacket and dark grey pinstriped trousers, a striped shirt and a green striped necktie. There looked to be like a grey scarf that he wore as well, he wore old shoes and a waist sash and a dark red fez.

"Oh, no. What are you doing here?" Evelyn asked.

As the newcomer, walked up the plank he looked over his shoulder and responded, "I'm here to protect my investment, thank you very much."

Here they both sighed, as Jessica pointed at him in between her siblings and demanded, "And who is he?"

"A warden." Stated Jonathan simply.

"A warden for what?"

Here Evie sighed yet again, and responded warily, "He is the warden for Cairo prison."

"How is he in on this little trip of yours? Never mind forget that I asked, I don't want to know. However, I am not going to allow you to leave on this crazy expedition of yours. Let's just forget about this, please."

Here the siblings, said in one voice, "No!"

Before Jessica even realized what was happening Jonathan and Evelyn grabbed her arms and pulled her up with them up the plank. "Let me go you two, I am not going on this sightseeing trip of yours!"

Here she struggled all the while, but they managed to pull her up on the boat, turning Jonathan asked one of the workers to grab her bags for them and which they did. Once they boarded they went to find their rooms, all the while Jessica was in between them. Her eyes were narrowed in anger and desperation.

Finally she managed to pull herself out of their reach as Evie opened the door to her room and before they could react. Jessica yanked her suitcase and bag from the worker's grip and rushed into the room closed and locked the door. Here Jessica thrown herself on the couch and cried herself to sleep, knowing she failed.


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

* * *

Quinn ran down the street like the hounds of hell were after her. Never stopping, zig-zaged past people. She was out of breathe and a stitch was in her side as collapsed on the steps of the museum. After a few minutes she climbed to her feet and rushed inside. She ran through the museum till she found Dr. Bey in the art gallery part of the museum talking to some patrons.

Approaching quickly. She stopped a few feet from them and waited to be acknowledge. After what felt like a day that had gone by. The patrons thanked the curator and walked away to look at some of the pieces. Quinn silently held out the paper with the seal up so he could see it. Nodding his head, "I will be up soon."

Here she nodded her head. And hurried back to the main entrance and up the stairs and into his office. Sitting down she waited. About thirty minutes later he came in. "What is this visit about?"

"All milady said was to give you this."

He took the seal letter and broke it. Reading its contents nodded his head thoughtfully and murmured "I hoped I was wrong."

Quinn was confused and said, "Jessica said she was going to try and stop them."

"She won't succeed and she will be pulled right into it."

"What do you mean?" He waved away her question and said, "I sent word and we shall wait." His words left a foreboding in Quinn and she didn't like it, but she took a seat in a chair and waited.

It was early evening and the museum had closed. The only light source in the room was candle light and it flickers across both of their faces. There was a soft knock at the door that drifted through the silence.

"Enter." was the command.

Quinn turned slightly in her seat to see three Medjai she never saw before, their was one with a metal hook and he felt dark to her. Which caused her to shiver and averted her eyes.

"The brother and Sister must be stop."

The Medjai with the hook shrugged his shoulders and spoke, "They are like all the others and will die in the desert."

The chieftain narrowed his eys. "No they must be stopped. My son's future wife went to try to stop them, for they mean the world to her. If my heir's betroth dies..."

His warning was left unsaid and unneeded. and he continued. "Not only do they have the map but they also discovered the key."

The Medjai all looked spooked. The other two warriors spoke up at the same time.

"The key?!"

"They discovered the lost key!?

"Yes," replied Terrance, "No one has ever had so much, been so close. We must stop them no matter what or it will be the end of us all. Burn the map and retrieve the key. Make sure it looks like accidents on the siblings and get a hold of Kontar for he is the blood kinsman to the betrothed.

"It will be done as you say my chieftain. But what of the American expedition? They leave as well." The man with the hook asked.

"Forget the bumbling Americans, they will be like all the others. Without the map to guide them, how can they possibly find Hamunaptra?"

Here the three nodded and vanished as easily as they came into the darkness.

"What now?" asked Quinn quite shakily.

"Go home woman there is nothing for us to do now, but wait and pray."

She nodded her head and left.


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

* * *

When Jessica awoke again it was late and she kicked off her shoes and slipped out of the clothes she worn that day. Pulled out the night gown that she had decided to make recently for something new to wear, it had two parts to it an overdress and an under gown, which was sown over the under dress part. The overdress part had a slightly empire-waist with both the bodice and sleeves cut on the bias. It was made out of a beautiful white slightly sheer fabric. The sleeves are long and at the end they are flared. The neckline is high and tapers down the back. The under gown part is shift that is sleeveless, with a scooped neckline and was white as well.

She washed her hair and bathed in the sink. Cleaned up the excess water of the floor and dress, here she went and lay on the bed with her facing the wall. After a while she heard the door unlocking and her sister coming in. She heard her moving around and changing. Then she heard her sister mumbling, "George Bembridge in eighteen-sixty..." while her finger was tapping a book by the sounds of it.

Turning over she saw Evie went to hang her clothes up instead missed the hook and they fell. Rolling completely over and sitting up, she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. Evie stopped muttering and looked up from her book by the sink. "Jessica"-

"Don't, just don't." Responded Jessica as she stood and moved towards the door, picked up her bag with the books, she proceeded than to open the door and walked out after shutting the door behind her, she leaned against the door and tilting her head back till it touched, she closed her eyes, for a few minutes before walking away. Never realizing she was being watch. And a man signaled that she was gone. As she turned a corner she was grabbed and a gloved hand was placed over her mouth as she tried to scream.

"Easy dear cousin."

She looked out of the corner of her eyes and saw her cousin, she immediately turned in his arms and hugged him with all the strength that she could and he did in return. After a minute they separate and taking her arm took her to the other side of the ship away from the fighting. Standing at the railing and looking down she saw a couple of the Medjai in a canoe. She knew than what was going to happen and she was a relief and then she thought about her siblings, and what they would think or what they would go through thinking she was dead and she couldn't do it.

He helped her over the railing and down into the boat, before climbing down she sat beside him. Taking a deep breath she spoke in Irish as not to be heard by the others.

"Ní féidir liom dul."

He turned and looked at her in puzzlement as he answered, "Cén fáth?"

"Níl sé ceart," she responded back.

"Caithfidh tú. Tá sé do do maith féin."

It was by this point the others had stopped paddling and was looking at the two. For now they realized something was going and it sounded to them like an argument was happening between them.

"Gabh mo leithscéal! I gcás tá dearmad déanta agat, tá siad mo theaghlach, is mian leat! Agus ní féidir liom a thréigean leo!"

"Tá mé do protector! Tá do shábháilteacht agus folláine fhreagracht ormsa tuairim!"

"Tá mé do banphrionsa agus tá mé ag rá leat go bhfuil mé ag fanacht!"

It was by this point that Jessica voice has risen with her anger and her body had a slight tremble. Kontar's voice also risen, and he was not happy. As he said, "Beidh tú ag stopadh á bean chomh stubborn."

"Uimh! Cé a fuair bás rinne tú mo coimeádaí!

Kontar's eyes harden and turned ice. Turning to the others he issued an order. Before Jessica realized what was happening they made it to the far shore, and jumping out, the water came to his knees pulled her out and carried her to the shore dropped her roughly to her feet, and walked away. Jessica stared at him and whisper, "Kontar."

He turned and looked at her as if she was the enemy now, and it shook her to the core. He stalked towards her and she backed up a couple of steps as he came closer to her. "Níl a fhios agam más féidir liom tú a chosaint níos mó."

Spinning on his heel, he stalked away and towards the river edge, climbing back in the canoe, they rowed away. Jessica horrified at what just transpired between them. Raced towards the water's edge and collapsed in the water on her knees as she watched them disappear. Sometime later her siblings and their guide made their way to the shore she was on with the warden tagging behind. She barely registers what was being said around her, for it seemed all muffled to her.

"O'Connell! Hey! O'Connell!" Beni shouted and Jessica finally noticed her family, the guide and the warden all turning to look at someone. Looking straight across the Nile, she saw several figures on the far end of the shore but she couldn't make them out.

"It looks to me like I've got all the horses!"

"Hey, Beni! Looks to me like you're on the wrong side of the river!"

She just sat there not caring about such trivial nonsense all she knew was that she somehow hurt her cousin and what he said to her in the end she couldn't bring herself to grasp it, she didn't quite believe how everything went. She never noticed her group moving away, nor did they realize she was still sitting there.

She finally wiped her eyes and nose on her sleeve of her nightgown and looked around. She didn't see her family or the other party. She realized she was alone. Feeling valuable she moved in closer to the reeds and lay down on the somewhat wet sand and closed her eyes to sleep.

Meanwhile, about a mile away Evie, stopped complaining and realized Jessica wasn't with them. Turning around and all directions just to make sure she wasn't trailing behind or veering in the wrong direction without seeing her. She turned to Jon and asked, "Have you seen our sister?"

Jonathan spun in all directions wildly looking, "Last I saw her was by the water's edge."

"We need to head back, find her!" As Evelynn was speaking, she already started to run back to the water's edge. Jonathan followed right behind her, Rick and the warden both shouted out different responses at the same time.

"I will be staying put!"

"Whoo! Hold on! Wait a minute, what sister?"

As he raced up to the two siblings and pulled on Evelyn's arm to get her to stop for a minute. She turned to face him and said, "what?"

"You have a sister?"

"Yes, we have a sister, she wasn't with us when you meet up with us, originally we were not going to bring her but it was a last minute thing."

"When did this happen?"

"After you got onto the passenger boat," Jonathan responded.

Here they took off running again with Rick right behind them; finally they reached the Nile River. The siblings started to shout for Jessica as they searched the area. Jessica tiredly opened her eyes as her name was being called she sat up and looked around, than she spotted Jonathon's form. She scrambled to her feet. Running to him, she tackled hugged him from behind. He stumbled forward from the unexpected impact. In turning he pulled her close to him as she cried her body shaking. Jonathan shouted, "Evie, I found her!"

Moments later, Evie came running up, pulling her from their brother to herself she immediately placed her cheek on top of her sister's head as she held her. Whispering words of comfort to the girl, but nothing she said helped it only made it worse for Jessica, which puzzled the other three. Eventually they moved backed towards the direction they came from and back to the warden. Than onwards till late watches of the night, when they came upon a small village of people, some who was still up froze as they saw the outsiders.

A couple turn and ran off shouting and moment later an older couple came forward and stopped and the man spoke, "What brings you here?"

Rick replied with, "The passenger barge we were on was attacked early tonight, all we need is a place to sleep some supplies money is not a problem and some new clothes for the two women."

The man nodded thoughtfully. By this point Jessica had moved away from her spot next to her sister and closer to the fire, staring at the flames and not seeing anything but angry eyes staring at her from her mind. At one point the wind-blown gently like a caress through the camp every so often, it was in this moment that Jessica moved her left hand up and tucks a stray hair behind her ear.

The light from the fire caught the bracelet and it sparkled. Here the older woman notices it and quickly turns and looks at her husband and slowly points her head slightly to the girl. He followed the quiet motion and stared at the girl careful trying to figure out what his wife was seeing than at last he noticed the bracelet. Turning he issued orders his decision set. Some of the women came forward and took Jessica and Evelyn from the others. "The women will have their own tents and you can sleep with the bachelors of the village."

By the tone of the voice it was not a suggestion and he turned and issued what sounded like a warning to the women before they left to head back to their own tents. Turning to a young man of village who was a messenger person, wrote something sealed it and told him to take it to the warrior people was in the camp for the night.

Than the couple retired for the night; Jessica and others found themselves inside tents Evelyn in a woman's tent, the males of their group in the men's. But as for Jessica she found herself in a small but furnished tent. Jessica saw the warm bed and moving towards its, moving the blankets back she kneeled and crawled into the blankets and before her head hit the pillow she was fast asleep.

* * *

 **Translation**

Ní féidir liom dul. – I can't go.

Cen Fath? – Why?

Níl sé ceart – It isn't right.

Caithfidh tú. Tá sé do do maith féin – You have to it's for your own good.

Gabh mo leithscéal! I gcás tá dearmad déanta agat, tá siad mo theaghlach, is mian leat! Agus ní féidir liom a thréigean leo – Excuse me! In case you have forgotten, they are my family, like you. And I cannot abandon them!

Tá mé do protector! Tá do shábháilteacht agus folláine fhreagracht ormsa tuairim— I am your protector! Your safety and well- being is my responsibility!

Tá mé do banphrionsa agus tá mé ag rá leat go bhfuil mé ag fanacht! – I am your princess and I am telling you that I am staying!

Beidh tú ag stopadh á bean chomh stubborn. –Will you stop being so stubborn woman.

Uimh! Cé a fuair bás rinne tú mo coimeádaí! \- No! Who died and made you my keeper!

Níl a fhios agam más féidir liom tú a chosaint níos mó \- I don't know if I can protect you anymore


	32. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

* * *

The early afternoon sunlight streamed into the tent slowly lighting up everything in a glow and slowly it came to rest on the form of Jessica who still slept on. With a hand tucked underneath her head and on her pillow and the other laying over her waist, blissfully unaware of the new morning that turned slowly into the afternoon. Sometime later a village woman in her early to middle thirties came in and stopped just inside the entrance, looking at the sleeping form that was still snuggled under the blankets.

Turning around she walked, walked past children running and chasing each other. Past elders who sat crossed legged as they spoke in soft tones. Past women, who carried jugs of water or other items in their arms or hands. Till she stopped at a tent and steeping inside she saw two people. The taller one was a muscular man with solemn grey eyes and grey sprinkled throughout his hair dressed in black. The smaller figure was a woman with a tone body which made you think of a professional ballet dancer. Her face and eyes was set in a serious expression. She also wore black clothes.

"She is still asleep."

The two turned and spoke in low tones as not to be heard by the other woman. The woman finally turned and commanded, "Take me to her."

The other woman quickly did as she was asked and they tracked back through the village towards the tent. Finally they stepped inside, and saw food had already been brought in and set upon the low table. Turning their eyes towards the bed, they saw Jessica had finally awoken from sleep and she just sat with her knees drawn up, her arms crossed on top of them with her chin resting on them, just staring off into nothingness.

After sometime the woman who was dressed in black coughed. With that sound Jessica blinked rapidly, bringing her eyes back into focus. Looking out of the corner of her eye she saw two women standing there. Turning she looked at them and they her and they study each other for some time before the village woman, turned and left, leaving the two other women by themselves.

They continued to look at each other. Finally, the woman moved towards Jessica. Jessica didn't move away from the advancing woman. Jessica watched her with a certain amount of wariness. The woman moved within ten feet of her, lowered herself into cross legged position and sat there.

It wasn't a question that broke the tense silence, but a statement.

"You're far from home."

After not getting anything from Jessica, she spoke again, "If I were to say to you that, I am traveling from the desert, searching for a memory."

Jessica didn't respond right away, for her mind was reeling in disbelief for before was a woman from her aunt and cousin people. She finally responded with the words that had been taught to her. "I am traveling from the sea, hoping to be remembered."

Here the woman, smiled grimly at her. "Now, that we have that settle, why are you with the group?"

There was something about that question that had Jessica nervous though she couldn't point her finger on it. Before Jessica even knew what she was saying she started to speak a mile a minute and rambling and all the while the woman sat patiently listening without interrupting the young girl who sometimes side tracked but eventually came back to the topic at hand. There had been times Jessica paused and took deep breaths and kept right on a going.

"You are right, I am. Do to two stubborn siblings, I consider to be my family. Went to go and try to talk them out of this trip, even packed a small bag just in case. Sent a message to the curator and went to find my brother and sister…. When I did find them, I tried to talk them out of this, until Jonathan my brother, said they had a guide. I thought Jonathan was joking, because he never takes anything serious and he is always getting into mischief every so often and I know it drives me batting and our sister Evie crazy out of her mind. Anyway, where was I, oh yes, and so I knew I had to figure something else out, after my sister confirmed that they did indeed have a guide. I had found myself on the the boat and than the attack happen, Kontar who happens to be my cousin and I got into a fight," here tears threatened to fall, "but I was in the wrong of it. Said some horribly and here I am."

Jessica trailed off not sure how to put the rest she wanted to say into words.

"What will you do now?" The woman asked sharply.

"I will keep going with them. If I don't go, they both will go off of on the deep end and they don't realize why many are afraid of that place. I know a little about it from my studies with Dr. Bey, so I have some idea even if it isn't a whole lot. And I can't just leave them, if I can; I am going to try to stop them or something. That and this is a big thing for both of them." Here Jessica trailed off not knowing what else to say to this stranger at all.

The woman sat in silence for several minutes, before nodding to herself. She stood up and walked away, Jessica scrambled to her feet and stood, she was going to go after her, but paused as the woman stopped and turned at the entrance of the tent.

"Eat, and I will have someone bring you some fresh clothes." With that said the woman spun on her heel and left the tent as the flap fall after the woman left. Jessica turned and walked over to the low table. Looking at the food she thought she saw some salted meat and wrinkled her nose at it. She spied some fruit near the end of the table, taking a bowl full she moved away to eat.

After eating nearly all of her breakfast expect for a couple of bites. Some women came in with a basin and a jug of water, with clothes of all assortments and other items. After they left, Jessica moved to the pile of clothes and touched them some felt rough others felt like silk to her fingers and she slowly worked her way through the pile and she grew with despair for none of them was anything Jessica would wear, the few that she might try was traditional dresses that the women in the market would wear but she had no idea how to even begin putting them on right.

Finally she came to the bottom of the pile and saw two dresses that took her breath away and were prefect for her. She held the first one up that was a beautiful orange color. The bodice of this dress is made from a nice textured woven fabric. It is princess-seamed and was line with another fabric. The waistline is somewhere between normal and empire and with sashes around it. The neckline was scooped and very simple and modest and it scoops a little lower in the back but not by much.

The sleeves were made from chiffon fabric which made the sleeves light and breezy and trumpet shaped. The sleeves are split up the middle and overlap behind the shoulder.

The skirt is made of the same fabric as the sleeves, and had multiple layers of the fabric. The skirt itself was a simple A-line.

There were two sashes that were attached to the waist and it looked like they would tie in the front. The first sash on top is made of a light three colored striped of fabric and the second one looked bold and textured and has several colors.

The other dress was white. The dress is made from muslin. The sleeves where long and flared at the end almost like a medieval gown sleeves would be and they were cut on the bias and had frayed edges. The skirt is full; there is a multiple of layers to skirt like the other, for the fabric seemed sheer and it was also cut on the bias.

Then she shifted back through the clothes and found a vest that was a baby blue chiffon fabric. It is really simple, just a rectangle of fabric with a neck hole cut in the center, but it looked like to Jessica that it might drape lower in the back. The lower edges on the vest are frayed and un-hemmed. Then she found a belt for the dress, it was a tan fabric with white strips set in groups of five. It's also a sheer fabric.

Then she moved to the accessories and pushed the jewelry away for it didn't feel right taking them from the villagers, some must of have been gifts to loved ones and she frowned at that thought and wonder why they would bring them for her to use, something didn't feel right and it just seemed a little too crazy for her. Skipping all that she found some strips of fabric and looked around for a needle and thread, finding some she began to sew.

Eventually she created a head wrap with two different layers of fabric, one that was similar to the dress was about two inches wide and the bottom layer was the same blue material as the vest. And it would hang a little down in her hair in the back.

She looked over to where the basin and jug of water was and moved towards it and poured some water into it, stripped down and scrubbed down the important areas of her body and washed her face. Before getting dress into the white dress with the blue vest, she brushed her hair out and slipped the head wrap on and tied it. Taking the belt she tied it around her waist. Finally she was done and looked around finding a low stool she sat on it and just waited. Meanwhile the two woman from earlier had been watching her process had left from the back of the tent out.

The Med- Jai woman moved back through the camp towards her counterpart. She whispered to the man, "We have nothing to fear. Her intentions and purpose is pure and unselfish. She is driven by love for the two Carnahan's and she doesn't want to see them get hurt or worse, and that is a concern."

"The girl will have our help. If, and when she chooses to change her mind. Though it would be our cheiftain to decide her fate, and his alone." Here he turned and begin writing something down on paper. Folding it he turned back around and noticed his partner working on a bag. She had placed several clothe strips into the bag, and he realized what they were for than taking a couple of apples and pouring some fresh water into a canteen and closing the lid.

Turning to him they both walked out of the tent and towards the tent that Jessica was in. Jessica looked up at the sound of feet approaching the tent, scrambling up again she stood there waiting. She noticed the woman from earlier, so she studies the new person, she saw the markings on his face, grew somewhat tense.

"You will not change your mind." Spoke the woman.

Jessica just shook her head no. The man nodded, and said, "So be it."

She looked up with a confuse glance. The woman went out of the tent and returns in a short amount time and placed some simple cotton underwear in the bag. She motioned for Jessica to come over.

In quiet tones explained to the girl about the strip of clothes in the bag, along with some water and fruit.

"Thank you." Hearing the genuineness in the girl's voice, the woman looked at her and gave a slight warm smile to her and said, "You're Welcome."

"Read this when the time comes and act on when you feel the need." Spoke the man, as they turned back around.

Jessica took the folded paper and nodded her head in obedience. Jessica opened her mouth to speak to them a question that was nagging in the back of her mind. The tent opened and the woman from earlier stepped in said, "The girl's party is ready to leave. The woman that is with them is getting worried of not seeing her."

Ignoring the woman, the man looked carefully at the young lady before him, "What were you going to ask."

"I forget, sorry."

He nodded his head. The woman at this point had moved to were Jessica placed the other dress and folded it and put it in the bag.

"That isn't mine."

"It is now, you might need it later on and we still need to shoe your feet and find you a covering."

"A covering?"

"Something to keep you safe from the sun and harsh sand, as it beats and blows on and at you."

Here she turned around and went through the clothes finding a green dress, took her knife she made quick work at the seams of it and sliced it up until it became a large rectangle of fabric. Finally she took some hair pins and turned to Jessica and moved over to the girl. She places the materiel on her head as a covering and holding it there for a moment when she felt the man's hands replacing the womens. The woman took the hair pins and placed them into her hair and in the fabric to hold it the covering in place.

"If the sand starts to blow, pull one side around till rests over your shoulder it will give you some protection."

The woman of the village had at this point started to frown at what she was seeing but she dared not object or the protection that the warriors offered to their village will be gone, though she didn't understand the fess that her parents had made when they saw the girl in question. She wondered what made her so special.

"Where are your shoes?"

"I don't."

The woman spoked to the other woman about getting the young lady a pair of shoes. But the other woman started to argue. But froze when she heard a sharp reprimand coming from behind, turning she saw one of the elder women standing there and her voice booked no room for argument and order the other to get the shoes and be quick about it. She left with a huff and a short time came back with some. Here Jessica took them and put them on and took them immediately off, and shook her head no.

The warrior woman turned and marched out and came back moments later and handed Jessica a softer pair and slightly bigger pair of boots. Here Jessica took them and place them on her feet and smiled at the fit.

"Good." Was both the Med-Jai response.

Jessica moved toward were her bag was and grabbed and said, "I am ready as I can be."

Here the two warriors nodded grimly at her. Turning they followed the young lady out of the tent. Seeing her group on the out skirts of the village, she turned and hugged the man and woman first, and whispered, "Thank you."

Before turning and walking away. She paused mid step when she heard the quiet words spoken by the two them, "May Allah, protect you."

She turned and looked at them, and said, "May the Lord, do the same to you."

She moved away quickly before she saw their expression. When she reached her siblings, Evie demanded what took her so long. She only said that she was sleeping and woke late. Before moving to the camel and her brother helped her on it since she never rode one before.

The others mounted their camels and the group sat off moving away from the village, O'Connell was in front than Evelyn, followed by Jessica, Jonathon bringing up the end was the warden. Jessica looked behind her and stared into faces of the middle man and woman, who were serious and stern. Swallowing, she turned back around in her seat as they moved away. Once they were outside, the head of the village and his wife approached, and he spoke, "Was she endangered?"

"No, but more has been revealed that has drawn concerns."

The response puzzled the couple. But nothing more was said as they watch the group disappearing.


	33. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

* * *

They moved slowly through the desert, eventually the warden would sing and he kept on singing driving Jessica crazy. Finally she turned and snapped at him, "Will you just be quiet!"

The warden sneered at her. Her eyes narrowed in challenge at him. He opened his mouth to speak, but was beaten by both her siblings who agreed that the singing was becoming overkill. He huffed in annoyance and grumbled under his breath.

Later in the day in the middle of the Sahara or so it seemed to Jessica, anyway.

Jonathan started to complain. "Never did like camels. Filthy buggers. They smell, they bite, they spit. Disgusting."

Here Jessie turned around and rolled her eyes at him, than she caught sight of the warden and what he was doing and she gagged and gagged some more as she turned back around. Pressing the back of her hand to her mouth and breathing deeply. Evie, reached over and touched her arm. She met her eyes and choked out the word, "Warden." The older sister nodded in understanding. "Well we think they're cute." Here Jessica smiled it wasn't a bright smile but a smile nonetheless.

"Of course you do, girls find everything cute." Their brother said

"Not everything." Responded Jessica.

Here Jon rolled his eyes.

Slowly the days and nights became blended together. Jessica was grateful for the full covering that was given to her, since it did offered her protection from the sun and sand. But tears that she had refused to let fall, started to fall, at the thought of her cousin so angry and she in return, it was their first fight and she wondered if he would ever forgive her and if she would ever see him again. It was at this point she remembered the piece of paper that was given to her. Opening it up and taking some time to read it, her face furrowed into confusion, finally what she was reading made sense. It was directions to get back to the desert village they just left.

This time re-reading the directions more carefully she realized the directions was set in parts, and reading through them a few times she started to realize where she was at in the directions and that night she slowed the pace of her camel slowly, till everyone passed her by they all seemed like they had fallen to sleep and she quickly turned her camel around and headed back in the opposite direction that they were going. Making a quiet teek, teek, noise and her camel picked up its pace slightly, as she moved away from the group. Before she could even turned around or blink, she was knocked off her camel turning slightly she started to hit the person.

They responded by grabbing one wrist first, than the other one, in a hushed voiced spoke, "What do you think you are doing?"

She narrowed her eyes and spoke, "Let me, go American, I am heading back to the village. I didn't even want to be here, all I tried to do was talk my siblings out of this and somehow I ended up coming! So let me go back."

"No can do. My agreement was to take you all there and bring you all back. And I will be doing exactly that lady."

Here he pulled her to her feet, placed her back on the camel, grabbing some rope tied her hands lightly to the horn of the saddle. Climbing back on to his own camel and taking her reins moved the camels at a fast pace to catch back up to the group which they did. For Jessica it brought back unwanted memories that she wanted to forget amd sat frozen in terror.

The night passed agonizing slow, and the moon shone brightly down. She couldn't sleep the warden was snoring loudly and Jonathan was completely out of it they both rode behind her. Up in front of her, Evelyn was sleeping and slowly started to slide of her saddle. O'Connell reaches over and stops her gently.

It was so faint that she thought she was hearing things turning to look at the ridge she saw shadows and realized the noise she heard despite how faint that carried on the wind was the sound of whinnying horses. Jessica realized who they were and no sound escaped her lips but a word formed on her lips as she mouthed Med-Jai. She glanced over at Rick and realized that he had a worried look on his face. Well, he should be worried, thought Jessica. Night seem to fade into a new day.

"You snore!" shouted Jonathan.

Jessica turned and watched the interaction between the two men.

"I do not snore!" shouted the Warden back.

Jonanthan shouted back again, "All night you snored!"

The warden replied, "I have never snored!"

Jessica turned back around and she saw her sister and O'Connell doing the same thing. As the two stilled bickered back and forth like a married couple, after a time they quieted down. And it gave the grough much needed peace.

O'Connell's voice broke the quietness, "We're almost there."

"Are you sure?" Evelyn asked.

O'Connell looks down at the ground and responds back, "Pretty sure."

The rest of the group looked down to see dozens of skeletons sticking out of the ground. Bleached and eaten away by the sun and desert. Some of the skeletons look like they're trying to crawl up out of the desert floor. Jessica had goosebumps pop up all down her arms and back and shivered.

Jonathan spoke the almost same thoughts as Jessica as he asked, "What in the bloody hell is this?"

The warden shivers in fear and response, "Other seekers of Hamunaptra."

After that it was quite uneventful day and night came and passed into foredawn. It was at this point before the others were awake that he untied her hands.

It was a couple of hours later she realized why. As she saw the American Expedition coming up from the opposite direction, along with their workers and another, as they got closer she realized who that man was. All she could think of was how snobbish that man was for an Egyptologist. She met him only once, he had stopped in to see the Curator, and she never wanted to see him again, not after the experience she had, and Torrance wasn't too happy how he had treated his daughter and she had found out about that later for he was not only banned from the museum, but his lecinces at Cairo's Unvirsity and his Egyptologist had been suspened for sometime, until recently.

"Just avoid him." She whispered to herself. She was pulled away from her thoughts as she heard.

"Good morning, my friend!"

She saw another guy that was extremely creepy and no words she could give to describe him. She notices that O'Connell nods. With that nod she put two and two together and realized that those two had a history together, and here she frowned.

The two parties come to a stop a hundred feet apart. O' Connell turns and stares out across the endless horizon and creepy fellow does likewise, everyone else including Jessica was puzzled.

The American known as Daniels asked; "What, are we doin'?"

The creepy little follow, answered him, "Patience, my good barat'm. Patience."

Henderson looks over at O' Connell, "Remember our bet, O'Connell. First one to the city, five hundred cash bucks."

"A hundred of them bucks are yours if you help us win that bet." Stated Daniels to their guide.

"Oh, my pleasure," he responded. Than turning to look over at O'Connell, said "Nice camel."

The siblings looked at the sun that started to raise in the distance and with each over, as Rick pated his camel's head.

"Get ready for it."

"For what?" Evie and Jessica asked as they both felt the suspense of the moment.

Rick responded, "We're about to be shown the way."

Turning they watch the beautiful sunrise and slowly but surely Hamunaptra came into view.

Henderson spoke, Will ya look at that."

Daniels continue the thought, "Can you believe it?"

Daniels finished it in an awe voice, "Hamunaptra."

Only Jessica heard Rick's whispered, "Here we go again."

As it finished coming into view. Everyone either shouted Hyah! Or Teek-teek-teek-teek! As they raced off. The only one who didn't move was Jessica as she sat rock still trying to decide if she should turn back now or follow after.


	34. Chapter 33

**chapter 33**

* * *

She stared after the racing group that was happy to see the ancient city. Reluctantly she moved at a slower pace not quite walking but pretty close to it. As she reached the entrance to the foreboding city. She felt like a barrier seemed to be in place and it felt really heavy upon her like stones being pressed into her chest. By the time that she had hesitantly moved into the city. The camps where being set up, Jessica looked around at the chaos that was trying to become organize.

She just sat there unsure where her group was at. When she heard her name being called; looking around till she found her brother on top of a sand dune that was flat on top, waving frantic trying to get her attention. She couldn't help but smile at the picture he was making.

Pulling the reins to the left to move her camel up, she reached the top and stopped. Jon reached up and pulled her off.

"Well, we are here." He said exciting.

"Swell," was her response.

"Oh come on sister, we are going on an adventure and it will be exciting," laughed Evie as she walked up to her brother and sister and gave each a big hug.

"I will not be going into the temple, I don't think we should even be here at all, this whole mission, quest is crazy. What happens if those stories that we heard was true? Did you even think about that?!"

"We all are going down."

"No, we all are not, leave me out of it!"

"Oh, yes you are!"

"Oh, no I am not!"

With that Jessica walked away. As she did so Evelyn huffed angry and moved away herself. By the time evening came both groups had their camps set up and things organized for the expeditions they were heading. They also made progress too towards getting into the temple. The Americans had most of the rubble removed from the door and tunnel. The Carnahan's group made head away as well around the statue of Anubis.

Jessica finally return back to the camp, without looking to the others moved to her bed and lay down and went to sleep.

The next morning, early afternoon found both groups at their places working. Jessica was with her siblings, she figured she should go along and tried to be a voice of reason though that hasn't helped much.

"So why this spot?" She asked the question towards; Evie, since she was the one heading this mission. O'Connell was busying tying a rope around it and hitting or trying to hit the warden with one end as he was doing so.

Before her sister could respond, Jonathan butted in, "That thing gives me the creeps," as he was looked upon the statue.

"Be nice. That thing saved my life," responded O'Connell. Both Jon and Jess gave him a strange look.

"That 'thing' gets me excited, because that's a statue of Anubis. Its legs go deep underground. According to Bembridge scholars, that's where we'll find a secret compartment, containing the golden Book of Amun-Ra."

Turning to their brother she told him what do with the disk. That he had started to mess around with. "Jonathan, you're meant to catch the sun with that."

Rick walks over to Evie and said, "So, uh, what are these old mirrors for?"

"Ancient mirrors. It's an ancient Egyptian trick. You'll see."

As, she finishes adjusting the mirror; looking up at Rick he holds out a bundle and said, "Uh, here, this is for, uh, you. Go ahead. It's something I borrowed off our American brethren. I thought you might like it. You might need it for when you're, uh-uh, yeah."

He turns and the warden was staring at him kind of rudely. He responded to him, "What are you lookin' at?"

Walking past him, the warden shrugged and looked away. Through all this Jessica watched and had a soft smile in her sister's direction, if anything good came out of this than it will be a wonderful thing for her sister, she was certain of it, watching her sister opening the bundle and smiling after their guide. She got up from where she was sitting and walked over and glanced from around her sister and whispered, "Thoughtful gift."

Here Evie turned and pulled her baby sister into a one arm hug and whispered, "Yes."

They both looked up from studying the tools when the warden spoke, "Look for bugs. I hate bugs."

Rick grabbed the roped and jumped down holding it. Turning to her sister she said, "Stay close to me, please, I don't trust that warden." Hearing the solemnness inside her sister's voice made her frown.

"Why? What happen?"

"Just promise me you will stay either with me and our brother or O'Connell, please."

"Sister?"

"Jessica Piper."

"Alright, alright, I promise to stay near you three to the best of my abilities."

"Thank you." Here they moved to the rope and Evie motion to her sister first to go down so she did, Evelyn followed than their brother.

By the time they got down to the bottom O'Connell had lit the torched and was waving it around. Evie reached the bottom and said, "Do you realize we're standing inside a room no one has entered in over three thousand years."

At that precise moment Jonathan slide down and said, "Whoo! What is that God-awful stench?"

Jessica turns to look at her brother to respond to that. Than they both seen the warden almost to the bottom as he grunts, Jon and Jess looked at the warden, Jon sniffs again and realized the foul air was coming from and backs and walks away, saying "Oh."

Turning back around she saw her sister in a corner wiping something off and moved it as she was doing so, spoke, "And then there was light."

The whole chamber lights up from the rays shooting off down the passageways. The chamber they were standing in was an embalmer's chamber.

"That is a neat trick." Rick said with amazement in his voice.

Evie bent down picked up her tools, looped her sister's arms through hers and started to walk.

"Oh, my. It's a sah-net jer.

"Huh?"

"What?"

Both Jess and O'Connell said.

As they begin moving. "A preparation room."

"Preparation for what, exactly?" Rick asked.

"For entering the afterlife." Evie responded in a spooky voice.

Here Rick grabbed his gun out, Evie had the biggest smile on her face ever and Jessica truly thought that her sister needed to get out more.

Jon spoke up, "Mummies, my good son. This is where they made the mummies."

Jon lights his torch using the one in O'Connell's hand; while they moved out of the room and into the passageway that had lots of spider webs.

They all froze as they heard something crawling inside the walls. Turning around nervously trying to figure out where the sound was coming from. Jonathan asked, "What was that?"

Their guide responded, "Sounds like…bugs."

Evie turned around and spoke in a loud whisper for the rest to hear what was said, "He said bugs."

Jessica broke out in a small nervous laugh at the warden reaction, "What do you mean, bugs? I hate bugs."

Her sister and her shared looks, then slowly moving forward. The passageway was getting darker and the strange sound got louder as they moved till it stopped. Evelyn and Jessica held their breath; Jonathan licks his lips nervously as he moved to stand by his sisters, than moving slowly forward, they saw some legs. Evie spoke at that moment and said, "The legs of Anubis. The secret compartment should be hidden somewhere inside here."

Evie began to look over the statue base. Than they all heard a weird sound again, coming closer and from the other side of the statue. It was here that O'Connell pulled both women behind him. As the sound gets closer he raises his gun and leaps out. With the other two men of the group, there was some yelling until they realized who it was.

Both groups sounded with relief, as Henderson spoke, "You scared the crap out of us, O'Connell."

"Likewise."

Both groups lowered their guns. Mr. Burns stepped forward as he saw something of his and said, "Hey, that's my tool kit."

Evie pulls it back from his reach as she looks at it than him. Jessica meanwhile had a tight grip on her sister, her eyes wide with fright. As the guns rose again, as O'Connell spoke, "I don't think so."

"Okay. Perhaps I was mistaken." He said nervously with a gun pointed at him. The guns lowered back down to a resting position.

"Have a nice day, gentlemen. We have a lot of work to be getting along with." Evelyn said.

The Egyptologist at this point spoke up with some scorn, "Push off! This is our dig site."

Evie wasn't backing down one bit as she said, "We got here first."

All guns quickly raised again in a firing position. The diggers and workers looked nervous Jessica saw just as much has she.

Daniels spoke up, "This here's our statue, friend."

O'Connell responded, "I don't see your name on it… pal."

It was at this moment that Jessica heard a sound of falling sand looking down she noticed a crack in the floor, glancing up quickly she pulled on her sister's sleeve. Evie whispered to her sister, "Not now."

"Sister will you look, please." Whispered Jessica back to her.

Evie sighs and turn to look at her sister with an eyebrow raise. Jessica points to the floor and move her foot as her sister watch. She noticed her sister's eyes widen and turn thoughtful. As the conversation going on around them, she moves to O'Connell's side as they heard their brother say, "Yeah, me too."

O'Connell gives him a sideways glance. The tension by this point was thick. She gently begins to lower the boys guns as she begun to speak, "Oh, look, for goodness' sake, let's be nice, children. If we're going to play together, we must learn to share."

Then she turns and gently lowers O'Connell's arm as she tells him, "There are other places to dig."

O'Connell slowly gets the point as he stared at Evelyn and puts his guns away. They slowly backed away and moved back down the passageway. Jessica stops and turns as she heard them snickering and laughing. Seeing that Burns caught her watching on she at that point stuck her tongue out at him, spun on her heel and moved down the passageway and hurried to catch up with the others. They soon found the room that was directly underneath the statue after sometime. They found a few artifacts that they could use to stand upon to make reaching the ceiling easier.

Jessica sat on the floor a few feet away from where her sister was pacing two of the three men of their group were working at the ceiling. "According to these hieroglyphics we're underneath the statue. We should come up right between his legs."

Her brother continued, "When those Yanks go to sleep—No offense."

"None taken", Rick replied.

Jon continued on as if he wasn't interrupted. "We'll dig our way up and steal that book right out from under them."

"Are you sure we can find this secret compartment?" O'Connell asked.

"Oh, yes, if those beastly Americans haven't beaten us to it. No offense" Evie said.

"None taken." He said again.

Here Jessica started to laugh out right, which brought a smile to her sibling's faces for a few minutes. When Jessica finally calmed down and went back to reading a book she brought down. Rick notice than the slight sad smiles on the older sibling's faces.

"What, what is wrong?"

"Nothing." Responded Evie as she continues to speak. "It's nice to see her laugh and have some happiness, is all." Here she trailed off.

"Our sister hasn't has the easiest of lives even after she became a part of the family," responded Jon.

"I thought she was your sister?"

"Oh, she is very much so but blood no. Our parents adopted her and she's been our sister since and we love her as such," responded Evie.

Jonathan than looks around and notice the warden missing, before Evie could say more he spoke up saying, "I say, what's our smelly little friend got himself up to?"

"I saw him leave." I think he was getting bored." Responded Jessica without looking up from her book.

"Let's hope he doesn't get into trouble." Responded Rick dryly.

It was a short time later after they noticed the warden missing. That they decided to take a break from working to rest a while, Rick and Evie was sitting down on the pieces of artifacts. While Jonathan amused himself by tapping pebbles away with a pickaxe as though he was playing golf. Jessica had stopped reading, and was listening to her sister speak passionately.

"Let me get this straight. They ripped out your guts and stuffed them in jars." O'Connell clarified.

Evelyn moved on, "They'd take out your heart as well. Oh, you know how they took out your brains?" She said excitedly.

Here Jessica spoke up, "I don't think we need to know this, not really."

Ignoring her sister, she continued. "They'd take a sharp, red-hot poker, stick it up your nose, scramble things about a bit and then rip it all out through your nostrils.

Here Rick winced, "That's gotta hurt;" as he rubbed his nose.

Evie looked at him, "It's called mummification. You'll be dead when they do this."

He turned in looked at the other two siblings and said, "For the record, if I don't make it out of here, don't put me down for mummification."

"Likewise." Said Jessica and Jon at the same time.

It was at this moment that Jonathan hit another stone which jarred a great stone mass loose from the ceiling, causing it crash down onto the floor. Jessica stood up shocked for it was only a few inches away from hitting her. O'Connell had grab Evelyn and jerks her clear. Jonathan turns around in surprise. There on the floor, what looked like to be a massive stone casement that dropped from the ceiling above. Dust flies and fills the room. They all coughed a little from the dust and debris that fall.

"It's a sarcophagus." Looking up at the ceiling Evie continued.

Jessica spoked up, "Why would they bury somebody in the ceiling?"

"They didn't, they buried it at the base of Anubis. He must have been someone of great importance. Or he did something very naughty."

Here a dread was forming inside of Jessica as she realized that could be the evil that she was told about in her studies, but she hadn't gotten too far into so she wasn't sure. Here Jessica stopped and realizes she had started to breath heavy and not knowing what was going on scared her. She felt as if she was being suffocated and she didn't like it so she quickly backed away till her back hit the wall. And it was here that she could breathe easy again.

So she stayed put watching her siblings and their guide, clear away the dirt off the top of the sarcophagus, revealing a single, ominous hieroglyph. Evelyn and Rick stare at it, when he said, "This looks like some sort of a lock."

Jonathan looks at it too, and said, "Well, whoever's in here sure wasn't getting out."

Rick spoke, "Yeah, no kidding. It'd take us a month to crack into this thing without a key."

Here Evie paused with a confused look on her face, as she speaks, "A key?"

Than her face lights up with excitement, "A key! A key! That's what he was talking about!"

Here she turns around and goes through the supply bag.

"Who was taking about what?" Rick asked.

"The man, the man on the barge," here she stood up and continue to speak with the little box. "The one with the hook. He was looking for a key."

"Hey, that's mine. Jonathan said, as he realizes what it was, reaching for it. Evelyn slaps his hand and quickly unfolds the box, they all saw it was now shaped exactly like the lock's keyhole. Evelyn places it in the keyhole and it fits and she smiles.

That was when they heard the warden screaming, Rick removed his gun and all of them racing out along the way Jon had grabbed his puzzle box. They all came out of the door way and saw the warden holding his head, his shirt was undone. Pushing past them he runs full blast down the passageway straight into the rock wall. The warden drops to the ground. Dead as lead with eyes wide open.

Jessica turned away with tears in eyes breathing heavy; the others around her were in shock and breathing hard themselves. She never doubted the one she consider a father but she knew for sure now this place in and of itself was evil. Here they glanced at each other and without saying a word to each other went back in picked up their supplies quietly, Jon and Rick picked up the warden and took him out and buried him. Jessica had gone back to the camp and set her book down and walked away. As Evie sat there quietly pondering the events. As Jessica was walking away she saw her brother, changed her mind she went and hugged him and walked back with him. There she hugged her sister and sitting in between them they nuzzled together by the campfire.

Evelyn in a quiet voice spoke, "What do you suppose killed him?"

"Did you see him eat?"

The two girls didn't say anything to that question. O'Connell came up over some rocks. As he got near the fire and knelt down, said, "Seems the Americans had a little misadventure of their own today, three of their diggers were killed."

Here Jessica stood up and said, "I'm going for a walk be back soon. Evie nodded her head. Jessica re-hugged both of them and walked away. She heard Evie asked, "How?"

And that was all she heard as she moved out of earshot.


	35. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

* * *

She had moved through the ruins of the ancient city for about half a mile, her mind not really focused on anything in particular. Finally, about what seemed like a mile's worth of a walk she stopped and turned back towards the campsite. She froze in her steps as she heard movement behind her in the darkness, turning back around, she called out, "Who's there?"

There was no answer, she turned back around and picked up her pace wondering now if it was a good idea to go and clear her head on a walk. The pace had quickened behind her and she started to run, but she wasn't quick enough and was tackled from behind. She was forced onto her back, staring up at the person, she realized he was wearing a digger's work clothes but he was neither Arabic nor Egyptian.

Heart leaped in her throat at that observation, "Wh-, who are you?"

Instead of answering her, he smirked and touched her hair. He lifted some of it and smelled it. Than his gruff voice was heard, "I know someone who will pay a pretty price for you, girl. The person wants you bad enough, for he will pay it."

Her eyes widen in shock and confusion as she stared at him. She knew her ex-father was in jail and was due to be release next month, but it couldn't be him, or could it? The kidnappers had been taken care of too. He moved away and pulled her roughly to her feet. It was here that Jessica lifted her knee and kneed him hard as she could. He let go of her in surprise. "I am not going anywhere with you!"

Here she turned and ran not towards the site but towards the stone wall of the outer part of the city. But she tripped over a hidden piece of rubble and went flying face first into a sand dune. Pulling herself up, she started to move. She made it to the wall and started to climb through the crack. She was grabbed by her hair, and the man yanked hard, causing her to cry out as she was pulled backwards. Placing her hands on the edges of the wall at the crack she pulled herself forward trying to use her strength to break away, but couldn't and with a final yank she went backwards into the man, who lost his balance and they both fall, turning slightly so she can reach the guy's arm as best as she could she bit him and bit him hard on the arm and drew blood. The man screamed and let her go.

Pulling away she scrambled back towards the crack, slipping through to the outer court of the city she was held up by a piece of her skirt of her dress for it got caught. She tried to yank it free in desperation with her leg but it was working, so reaching down she yanked it free, at the same time a knife came out of nowhere. She managed to move backwards and tripped on the back of her skirt and fall. Turning around she pushes to her feet and took off at a sprint, but not before the man got through, feeling him bearing down upon her from behind she feinted to the right than spun to the left not before he cut her deeply on her upper right thigh. She moved backwards again quickly out of reach as he slowly approached her with a sinister grin on his face.

Both of them froze as they heard the sound of horses in the distance, but only could see shadows moving for were they both were at. The other man was stunned and with a few precious seconds that she had, she made a run for it toward the horses. After another second passed the man realized what she was doing and took off after her. A cry for help left her throat, when she tackled down by the man again.

This time her attacker grabbed her and wrapped his arm around her waist and arms and held the knife to her neck, he whispered, "You are not going anywhere princess, like I said somebody is very interested in you, he might dock some money due to the wound but I can live with that."

"Let me go, please."

"I don't think I will, who knows it's been a while I had a woman's flesh against mine."

Here Jessica shivered in fear and she squeezed her eyes shuts as she felt his tongue on her skin. It was the sound of gun and the bullet that missed them by a foot. That he stopped and spin around with the young lady in his arms. The full moon at that moment came out to play from behind the clouds, with its cool light. Lighted up the area and the girl's captor saw a few men on horses.

On the far right one of the men had a gun ready and was going to shoot again. On the far left was one who held a torched. He pressed the knife tighter to her throat. That was when he felt a knife on his own neck and stiffed. The cold voice spoke.

"Release her. Or I will slit your throat."

Jessica swallowed heavily.

"We are both at a standstill don't you think."

Here the warrior moved to the front, and stood in front of them. The warrior just stared at him. And the guy had a maniacal smile on his face. At that moment another warrior came out of nowhere in silence and plunged a knife into the back of his shoulder the one with the knife and twists it hard, making the man drop his knife. His hold on the girl was broke and she was pulled and then pushed away by the other warrior.

She stumbled toward a to a fallen column and she went to sit down upon it, but paused as a cold voice that often spoke warmly to her was now harden and ice, and she realized who the other Medjai was now.

"Who sent you after the girl, and what for?"

"She doesn't concern you."

"She is my charge."

Here the man laughed, for he knew the girl's protector was a middle age woman and thought this was a joke. "Don't make me laugh. Nice try little warrior."

Here the warrior turned and walked a few paces away and whistled, out of the shadows came a horse, the horse came to him stopped. He patted the nose fondly. As he moved to the side of the saddle and drew out a sword, it was an ancient sword that was an heirloom and used through the ages. Unsheathing the sword and he moved it just a way that the torch and light of the moon made the sword look brighter and the man could see ancient runes on the sword blade itself. Here the man stumbled back and shock he knew that sword, study pictures of the sword, and what it might look like, but the pictures he realized did no justice. He realized in that moment his only chance was to beg for mercy from the girl.

"The man's eyes widen in shock. "Impossible, I know for the fact she didn't have children." Here he sneered.

"You are right she didn't, however, I was entrusted and took the mantle of protector towards the young princess who happens to be my cousin. Unfortunately you will not live to tell anyone."

It was in that moment that man took a dashing leap to the girl and fallen upon her started to beg for mercy, As she tried to move further up the column and out of his reach and he pulled and grabbed on to her.

And his frantic movemnts towards the girl, he forgot the others and had no warning has he was pulled off of her and thrown to the ground. Kontar turned and looked at her, their eyes meet, she closed her eyes as tears fall, she dare not do anything she wasn't sure what was happening, so she closed her eyes and turned her head away. Apparently that was enough for Kontar, as he turned to the man who was stumbling to get away and taking out a pistol, shot him in the knee and down he went as a scream tore his throat.

Grabbing the hilt of the sword he went to the man, and the sound of his cry of horror ended abruptly as Kontar had grabbed the man by the hair and slit his throat and let him fall down, before he hit the ground the attacker was dead. Wiping the sword on the man to clean the blade he spoke as he turned around,

"Are you hurt?"

She heard Kontar's voice it was in a tone of voice she couldn't figure it out there was no warmth or love she could feel through his words and yet they were not cold or hard either. She opened her eyes and turned to look at him before speaking.

She nodded her head numbing, by now the pain from the wound was registering in her mind.

When he reached her he pulled up the bottom half of her skirt until he reached her thigh, as he saw the wound and looked at it with narrow eyes. Before walking away toward his horse, she watched as he pulled something off the saddle and came back, she notice a water canteen in his hand and he removed his masked as he poured some water on it. Than torn the mask in two one was used as a press and the other to wrap around her leg. She whimpered in pain but swallowed and whispered, "You came."

"Will you not come with me?"

She didn't know how to respond, so she didn't. He narrowed his eyes at her but did not say anything as he lifted her up in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and placing her head on his shoulder she was carried to his horse placed her in the saddle sideways and swung up behind her. There she sat in unease like a knife had twisted into her heart and soul cruelly.

They made it back to the main camp. He dropped her off behind some safe pillars before they even reached the battle that was taking place. He turned and went after the runway horse that belonged to Ardeth.

It was at this moment that she saw Ardeth and Rick fighting.

She froze when Ardeth was disarmed and out of know where he pulled his other scrimitar, hits O'Connell's gun and it is knocked away. Disarmed, O'Connell dives and rolls and suddenly comes up with a stick of dynamite in his hand. He shoves the fuse into the fire. It ignites; he turns and faced Ardeth, who stood above him. The two of them lock eyes.

Jessica blinked her eyes in surprise for everything happen so fast in just those few seconds and she couldn't be sure if she saw what she was. But as she studies them she noticed Rick hasn't put out the fuse yet and it continued to burn down. Her eyes widen as she looked to Ardeth, who by this points had pointed his weapon at Rick. He shouts, "Enough! Kafia! We will shed no more blood, but you must leave. Leave this place or die. You have one day."

Kontar rode forward, with Ardeth's horse at that time he swings up turns his horse and shouts "Yallah!" They all turned and rode out. Both of the men she loved dearly seemed so close just now but so far way. She felt as if her cousin was a stranger and, if she had spoken to Ardeth even now, would he. Ever since that day things have gone wrong, she didn't know. But she prayed now both groups will heed the warning. Here she turned and walked back to the campsite, but paused as she heard one of the American's speak, "That proves it. Old Seti's fortune's got to be under this sand."

She turned slightly back in anger at the words that finally register in her tired mind. Followed by another voice that she recognized as Henderson's; "For them to protect it like this, you know there's treasure down there."

Rick looks at the face of the younger sibling and realized she was not harmed but the look on her face held anger at the American's words.

O'Connell looks at the surrounding ridges, unsatisfied before he finally responded. "These men are a desert people. They value water, not gold."

Jessica watched as Mr. Burns walked over to O'Connell and said, "You know, maybe just at night, we could, uh, combine forces, hmm?"

Here O'Connell turns to look at him and nodded his head. With that he took Evelyn and Jessica back to the campsite, along the way they had acquired Jonathon. Who was already passed out cold, some of the workers were nice enough to carry him back to the campsite, and they dropped him and left just as quickly. Here Jessica crawled into her bed and blanket and under the blanket she removed the bandage around her thigh so the air could get to it and lay there, curled up and she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

 **Translations**

 **Kafia!** –Enough

 **Yallah!** – Let's Go


	36. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

* * *

The following morning found Jessica not wanting to move from her bed roll. When both camps came to live and people started to move around picking up debris from the night before. And bodies of the dead was moved to another part of the city and burned. Tents, equipment was taken down and moved. By the time early afternoon moved around. Jessica was shook awake, by her brother.

Rolling over on her side so that she could see him, she blinked and held up her arm to block out the high sun. "I told Evie to let you sleep, but it's getting later and if you don't wake up now, you will not be able to sleep tonight."

"Fine, I am up now," responded Jess.

"We need to move you and your things down to the rest of us."

Jessica than notice their empty camp all but she had been moved. Holding up her hands, Jonathan reached down and pulled her up. He handed her the pillow, shoulder her bags rolled up her bedding and they moved down the sand hill. She let out a whimper of pain and he heard.

Turning around he asked, "You alright little sis?"

"It's just a scratch and a bruise from last night is all."

"If, you are sure?"

"I am, I promise," smiled Jessica lightly.

He shrugged his shoulders and continued to move down the sand dune. She looked after him sadly and wished he had pressed her harder. She dropped her pillow, and pulled up the bottom of her skirt and looked at her upper leg, it looked okay to her, it was still bleeding she folded the cloth that her cousin used last night inside out rewrapped it tightly as she could; she would have to be careful is all. Dropping the skirt and picking up her pillow again, she moved as quickly as she could after her brother.

Reaching their new campsite, she found her bedroll and dropped the pillow. "Good afternoon sleepyhead." Lunch is ready if you want something to eat." Evelyn said.

"Not hungry right now, little thirsty is all."

To prove her point she went to the water jug and poured a little bit of water, took a sip of it. Went and sat down. Looking up she asked, "How is that American? Who got shot last night."

"He is lucky the bullet didn't go deep O'Connell told me, so it was easy to remove." Evelyn responded.

"That is good news, I am glad he will be alright. Are we leaving?"

At that question Evie and Jon looked at her like she was crazy. She took those looks as no.

"None of us will be going back down into the temple today, just taking it easy. Tomorrow both of the parties will go back to each of our digs."

Jessica stared at her sister like she was crazy, "That is completely crazy, don't you think all of you should heed that warrior's words and advice and does as he says!" She stood up and the process knocked over the cup of water she took.

Evie stood up ready to respond, and Jessica held up her hand, turned grabbed her bag and walked away. She soon found a nice shady spot if it was possible underneath a pillar and sat, pulled out her journal and started to write the highlight of the last few days and her concerns, and wrote a prayer of protection for everyone in both groups. By the time she was done writing and reading, she closed her books, packed them and stood, a small wave dizziness came over her she stood still till it past and moved back towards the camps she reached the campsites as the last rays of the sunset vanish behind the rocky cliffs in the horizon. Placing her bag down and crawled into bed and dreamed that night. For the first time in years Jessica dreamed she was home in Ireland, and dancing with her grandma.

The next morning Jessica woke up with a smile on her face, but it slowly turned into a frown as she realized she was still in the desert at the ruins. She wished the secret to it stayed hidden. She got up slowly and winced at a small throbbing on her leg. Her party was busy talking and gathering supplies that they needed. She took a small part of her head covering that had been given to her and went to the water jug they had and dipped it into the water and lifted her dress and pushed the cloth down and wiped the wound as best as she could. She didn't like the look of it and it was still bleeding, not as bad as yesterday but it wasn't good either. She pressed her cousin cloth into the would and torn some of her head covering, and glancing up to see what the rest of the group was doing but none was paying attention to her which was good. she wrapped it around her upper thigh and tied it as tight as she could. By the time she was done and went back to her bedding, before she could move to sit down.

Jessica felt a tap on her shoulder, turning she saw Evie. Raising her eyebrow as if saying what to her, "Will you come down with us please?"

"You very well know how I feel about this. So why would I?"

"Because I want you with me, and I don't want nothing happen to you."

"Well sister dearest, nothing will happen to me."

"Jess, there are a lot of men here and"… Evelyn's voice trailed off.

Jessica slowly closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around herself, breathing heavy. Here Evie reached out and took her sisters hands and squeezed them.

"I know I was wrong for forcing you to come, and for that I am sorry. But I would like for us to stay together, please."

Jessica looked warily down at the site, and bit her lip, all along thinking that something good was not going to come out of this and that they all will regret, in the end. But she turned to her sister and nodded hesitantly.

Soon enough she found herself back inside the chamber. She moved to a wall that was farthest away from the sarcophagus. She watched as her brother and Rick moved said coffin into an upright position.

During this time her sister was speaking and she had to stare at her in disbelief at the words coming out of her mouth.

"Oh, I've dreamt about this since I was a little girl."

"You dream about dead guys?" asked Rick.

Evie didn't respond to the question for she exclaimed.

"Oh, look, his sacred spells have been chiseled off. This man must have been condemned not only in this life but in the afterlife.

Jessica could see that her brother and the American were both excited just as much as her sister but both were able to hide it better. She tuned out what they were saying. She heard the turning of the key in the lock and the lid cracks open with a hiss. Than the grunting of both men as they both pulled on the lid and ever so slowly it starts to give away. Than instance it pops open and they all screamed. Which brought Jessica out of her own little world, looking up she saw the most hideous, rotten corpse imaginable, in fact it was the first one she ever saw, like it and covered her face with her hands and started to cry and not wanting to look at the thing in its coffin.

Only hearing her sister's voice, "Oh, my God, I hate it when these things do that."

"Is he supposed to look like that?" O'Connell asked.

Jessica at this point still had her eyes covered but was now peeking through her fingers. To see what was happening, her heart hammering in chest and a frown on her face at the causal use of the Lord's name which to her was wrong to do.

"No, I've never seen a mummy look like this. He's, he's still…" Here Evelyn trailed off not knowing how to describe it. Jonathan and Rick both responded with the word, "Juicy."

"Yes. He must be more than three thousand years old and, and, well it looks as if he's still decomposing."

"Hey, look at that," O' Connell points at the inside of the coffin lid. Turning around Evelyn kneels down by the lid and placed her fingers where the marks were and realized they were fingernail scratches.

Evie, looked up and whispered, "Oh my, he was buried alive."

As Evie and the others looked back up at the mummy, all but Jessica she now knew for certain that the thing inside the coffin was the creature itself.

Jessica realized she wasn't the only one who shivered and her sister leans in closer to the lid and reads the message that was left in hieratics and reading it out loud for the group, "It says: 'Death is only the beginning.'

Rick looks around and says, "Where's my gun?"

"What are you going to do? Shoot him?" asked Jonathan.

Rick responds, "If he decides to wake up, yes!"

It was much time after that she was allowed to excited and later Rick and her brother did soon followed by Evie. Jessica was already started to doze off when the American's came over to their camp site. Only listening to a little bit of the conversation before sleep came to her.

She heard Henderson say, "Say, O'Connell, what do you think these babies'll fetch back home?"

And another one spoke right after, "We hear you gentlemen found yourselves a nice, gooey mummy. Congratulations."

Followed by the third member of the group, "If you dry that fella out, you might be able to sell him for firewood."

It was at this moment she heard her sister voice, "Look what I found."

She heard Rick say, "You're in her seat."

She than heard a weak laugh, than the sharp tone of Ricks, "Now."

"Scarab skeletons, flesh eaters. I found them inside our friend's coffin."

That was all she heard before sleep finally claimed her, the next thing she knew she awoke with the Egyptologist screaming, "No! You must not read from the book!"

Sitting up she looked to her right and saw her sister and Rick sitting there with a black book. A feeling of heaviness settled in her stomach.

Her brother also sits up and says, "Huh?"

Everyone woke up and stood her family stood together near the book, and she slowly picked herself up feeling sick in doing so and stood with very little weight on her right leg as she could for it hurt.

And what seemed like a black thunderstorm wall that came towards them, till it came into the light was actually a wall of Locusts that was swirling into the camp and it starts to cover people. Rick grabbed Evelyn's hand and Jonathan reached for Jessica tugged her along behind her, tears sprung her eyes at the tight hold her brother had on her wrist which she tried to remove from but also from the burning sensation in her leg. Everyone was running and heading towards the temple.

They raced down the labyrinth, in the temple, as Jonathan exclaimed, "Did you see that!? Grasshoppers! Billions of grasshoppers!"

As they continue to run Jessica finally manages to pull her wrist out of her brother's hold and manages to stumble backwards and fall.


	37. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

* * *

After sometime she picked herself up and slowly turned in a circle trying to figure out where and how far deep into the temple she went. With no noticeable land marks she was completely clueless and lost. She backed into the opposite wall, ignoring some of the cob webs that were there. Looking both right and left trying to figure out which way to go and finally decided on the left. A few times Jessica had to brace herself against the wall has another wave of dizziness threaten to take her and she started to wonder if not eating or drinking the past few days wasn't such a good idea try to draw attention of her siblings to herself, so they could leave. It had been a more desperate attempt on her behalf. After she discovered the two groups would not leave despite the warning from the Medjai.

Inhaling deeply she moved to the corner of the next passage went to the right all the along keeping her hand lightly on the wall as a guidance. She paused as she thought she heard something. Straining her eyes she couldn't see anything in the dark passage as it was waft in shadows. She spoke barely above whispered, "Wh- who is there?"

Seeing some movement coming out of the shadows and her eyes widen, as she stumbled backwards and turning to run and she did and stopped completely at the corner as she heard a struggling man's voice as he spoked and moaned in pain at the same time. "Help me, please."

Slowly Jessica turned and took timid steps closer as she neared him she realized it was one of the American's. When she saw his face she stepped back and a terrified gasp left her mouth, her hands shot up to her face, began to move away from him. She stared at him trying to come to grips with what she was seeing, but couldn't and started to turn. She was halfway through her turn as she got ready to run again and came to a halt. She couldn't run not in good conscience, knowing that he was hurt. She turned backed around and with a quiver in her voice, "I will help."

Moving quickly to him she bent down and lifted one of his arms around her shoulders and pulled up with some struggle, and staggering under the weight of the American she slowly moved back down the passage from the way she came till she reached the section that she had turned at and going back down the passage, all the while trying to keep from throwing up.

Slowly ever so slowly she started to lose strength and finally stumbled taking them both down to the dirt sand covered floored. She let out a cry of pain and pushed him off of her and set him against the wall and brushed some of his hair out of his eyes.

Standing up her world tilted a bit and her sight went black for a second as her body went to crumbled she grabbed hold of a crevice in the wall to keep falling forward. The man whimpered and moaned. "I will be right back, I promised" I need to see where we are at and I need a rest I can't take you much further if I don't. Do you understand," she said.

"Y-ye- yes". Mr. Burns spoke.

She turned, slowly made her way down the hall again. She paused as she got near the end and gasp of pain came from her lips as she hunched over, as she wrapped her arms around her stomach area and kneeling on the floor. A wet stickiness was felt and tears stung her eyes, not only from the new issue that came on suddenly plaguing her. The heaviness and light-headiness, soreness and pain she was experienced from the wound and being sick. What seem like forever, Jessica slowly willed her-self not to cry, for it wasn't going do any good. With a few tears still falling but most dried up, she pushed her body in a standing position.

Slowly walked down the passage way till she came to the area that freed herself at and slowly moved towards the next corner and turned and slowly made her way down, unknowing to Jess she had made it halfway down the passageway, when she saw some flicker of light on the walls that was becoming bigger. A new fear gnaw at her, as her breathes became short, and she slowly started to back away and turned in ran. And ran she did, she made the corner and that was when she tripped and fall forward.

She pushed herself up slightly, one hand was tucked underneath her still the other slightly out and away from her body, twist only slightly she turned and looked over her right shoulder with fear. She watched with growing horror as the shadow of figures where seen inside the flames on the wall. As they turned the same corner that she had previously, she fainted after catching a glimpse of who it was.


	38. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

* * *

The Shadowy figures walked into the passage way and halted. For the Medjai had finally arrived and no one moved as they notice the young girl on the floor, save for one and he moved with a brisk paced towards her. Kneeling he notice some blood on the back of her skirt, turned the girl over and saw blood not only at the bottom of dress but also on the chest, placing his hand in the middle of her chest he felt a slight up and down moving of her breathing before moving to fingers to the back of her jaw, and moving them down at a slight angle till he found her pulse. The warrior let out breath of air as he realized her pulse was steady and strong. But he frowned has he noticed her skin burning up.

As the warrior looks up his face and stormy blue-grey eyes was a mask of stone. He spoke, "' **Ana sawf 'akhadh al fatatan. Bahath 'iilaa al akharun.** "

After he issued the order, the rest of the warriors moved around them and down the passage way. As the other Medjai stood back up, he lifted her bridal style, turned and strode out with a brisk pace.

When he emerged from the city below into the night air, the girl shivered. He moved past the rest of his brethren. To a private part of the area and took a knife and cut the dress and tore it down to her waist, seeing only a little bruising and no blood. He let out a sign. Moving down more he cut the rest of the dress away and saw some more bruising but also the main problem where the blood was coming from. His relief was short lived when he saw her leg was infected and the wrap that was around it had slidden down. He grew angry not only at the girl but at himself.

Turning as he heard footsteps noticed it was Shafi. The healer placed a comforting hand on the man's shoulder and whispered, " **Hi sawf yakun gharama**."

He nodded his head and stood to go find some clothes and soap to use. As he was leaving the healer moved and finish tearing the torn clothe away from her completely than taking a blanket nearby placed it over her to keep her virtue and modest intake. As others came over with barrels of water that was half full making only two barrels after combing the clean water together without spilling any.

The stormy blue eyes of the warrior who walked away, paused in looked up at the night sky and prayed that she will be alright, as a tear slid down his cheek under his mask. He then noticed a small campsite off from the big main one, and moved towards it he noticed a bag that he recognized as being the one made for the girl beside it was another one that was bigger and opening he found some clothes and strips of cloth that was used as padding among the woman. Taking both bags, he went to his horse placed her own bag on his horse. He sprinted back.

He reached the site and noticed the healer had placed Jessica in one of the barrels of water. He quickly moved and grabbed an empty jar nearby and dunking it in the other barrel drew water out and poured it over Jessica's head. Working quickly together as the healer held the young lady as the warrior cleaned and cooled her down. Finally they were down taking a clean blanket from nearby the healer moved toward them, as the warrior lifted Jessica out. Drying her down they moved and put the much needed underwear and padding of clothe to stop her flow, than the salve to help with the bruising of the skin so it could heal. This was followed by the orange dress that was given to her. The warrior never did like the orange but he had to admit that the shade of orange on Jessica made her look beautiful. Quickly he laid her back down on another blanket and placing some cloth into her mouth just in case. The healer started the much needed work as the other held her down. He had to reopen the wound on her leg, cleaned it out and poured cleaning alcohol on the wound.

During this time they worked Jessica started to moan a little from the pain as she was coming too, by the time he was done, she was semi consciousness. He had not the time to use stitches but what he did was made small enough strips of clean cloth and using medical tape, with the help of the other warrior who held the wound close as he could he place the strips on the wound than taped them down and close together as he could. Finally that was down, and he wrapped a bandage around it and he stood and left as the dress was lowered down covering her rest of the way and taking out the cloth from her mouth he waited.

Jessica slowly came too and she was awake fully now. Letting out a whimper of pain from the rough cleaning and care they had put her through her body felt it was like on fire. He lean forward and pulled her up till her back was against the stone wall. She let out another whimper and gripped him more tightly as her world spin around her. He removed her hands and grabbed a cup of water from the barrel that still had some clean water left brought it to her and a commanding voice told her to drink.

Her hands trembled so much that he reached over and studied the cup. After she finished drinking and the water made her stomach queasy, leaning her head back a little with eyes closed, not sure what to do next, or what to expect. She forced her eyes opened and looked at the warrior who was her cousin. His eyes and face gave nothing way, so she couldn't get a feel for what will happen, and that had her more terrified, when she couldn't look anymore she adverted her gaze down.

As tears once again pricked her eyes, her cousin was acting like a complete stranger and what was worse finding out there were others out there who was bent on seeking her still, her fight with him in front of the other Medjai. The foolish insane expedition of her siblings and Evie's stupid curiosity of a book she didn't know anything about and reading it bringing out an evil that should have not been disturbed. Everything happened to fast, all at once like two freight trains crashing into each other and going BOOM!

He spoke, "Will you forgive me for my words of betrayal to you."

She searched his eyes with tears and shock filling hers and in a broken whispered said, "You did not betray me, for it was I that caused the harm and rift."

For brief moment she saw a relief shudder from him and he inhaled deeply as if for the first time taking a breathe after being drowned. A soft mouthed thank you fall from his lips.

Shifting her gaze back up to him and before she whisper her soft plea of Tá brón orm. Nior chiallaigh me pian a chur ort."

If he heard he gave no indication at all. He stood and pulled her to her feet, before she could move a muscle, he picked her up carried her bridal style to the front as they moved into the view she had a distinct impression of eyes were watching her, she glanced around her protector's arm and realized it was the Egyptologist. Before she knew it, Kontar had turned and dropped her to her feet, bowed and moved back into the group and got his weapon ready.

She stood there with her head bowed not knowing what will happen next. Yet again she bit back words and not trusting herself to speak bit her lower lip. She didn't know if she dare it could make things worse for her and for the others. Would he cast her out, would they walk away from her completely and leave her utterly alone again and that thought terrified her or would they all be punished.

* * *

 **Translations**

 **'Ana sawf 'akhadh al fatatan. Bahath 'iilaa al akharun. ** \- "I will take the girl. Search for the others."

 **Hi sawf yakun gharama."** \- She will be fine."

Tá brón orm. Nior chiallaigh me pian a chur ort.– I am sorry. I didn't mean to cause you pain.


	39. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

* * *

Minutes seem to pass in intense silence and finally the terror of the unknown and what may happen seemed to drain the little strength that she had left. Falling to her knees and bending forward till her forehead touched the sand and the sand becoming wet with her tears. One of the other warriors closer to Ardeth moved around and behind the girl, as he moved, he removed his scimitar. As he brought his weapon down on Jessica, she squeezed her eyes tight as she felt the air pressure shifting down towards her, "Please." Not realizing she had spoken the silently plea out loud and fear that was held in that word.

Had Ardeth's hand moving out and caught the other warrior's wrist as he kept his eyes still on the girl, as he pushed away and released the warrior's hand.

Bending down, he pulled Jessica up, who stumbled and landed against him, from the unexpected motion, she squeezed her eyes shut momentairly, before fearfully lifted her eyes to Ardeth's dark brown ones. They stared at each other for a time. It was his angry words towards her that cut her deeply and shame filled her.

"Naive child. You have no comprehension of the darkness that is here and what has been released!" he glared at her with emotionless eyes "The very ideal that someone can so brassily ignore all the warnings is something almost deserved of death. Even if your intentions were honorable! You are to be kept safe. Didn't you even think about your aunt or people if anything did happen?"

Sincerity and fear was her voice, and Ardeth knew she wasn't just saying the words but meant them as she looked up at him, with fear.

"Please. I am terribly sorry. Please don't send me away. I love you allso much. Please, please forgive me."

"You have a funny way of showing it especially with disregard of trying to keep you safe. Forgiven you are, for now. Nonetheless if it ever happens again."

Here he trailed off and she knew than that she would do anything to make them happy and she nodded her head. "Your protector and you will be having a long decision later princess."

She nodded her head in response, like a disobedient child being caught with her hand in a cookie. She slowly laid her head on his chest and hearing his heartbeat, she cried. This allowed her to keep pressure off of her injured leg. His one arm encircled her waist more fully and the other cradle the back of her head and he placed a kiss on the top of her head. It was right at that moment when hurried footsteps was heard.

Turning slightly in Ardeth's arms she saw the Americans with their hands up and some of the Medjai behind them. They were forced on their knees, The Egyptologist was forced beside them on his knees as well, hugging the black book closer to his chest. The tension and fear was high in the stillness of the air. A short ten minutes later sound of footsteps was heard and sudden there was her brother, sister, and O'Connell stumbling out of the entrance.

The Medjai at the same time raised their guns. The three quickly raised their hands as well. Jessica turned her head back into Ardeth's chest and with silent tears and stayed still. She tried to keep her adoptive family safe, and had failed. Now it was up to Ardeth to decide on what to do. She knew now she couldn't interfere, with fear gnawing at her for their fates were in his hands now.

It was Jon who noticed their baby sister in the arms of Ardeth. Bewilderment and fear was laced in his voice as he said, "Jessica?"

Jessica shivered slightly and shook her head no and pressed herself closer into him. Evelyn frowned, she moved a little closer or tried. But Kontar stepped slightly forward his gun raised and he shot a warning shot at her feet, and she jumped back terrified. As he spoke, "You caused enough trouble."

It was here that Ardeth removed Jessica from his arms and over to her cousin who slung his gun and took her to the nearby wall, and helped her sit. Forcing her to drink some water again. As Ardeth's voice was heard, "I told you to leave or die. You refused, even when there is a young one present. Now you may have killed us all, for you unleashed a creature we have feared for more than three thousand years."

Evelyn look at him when she heard that about her sister opened her mouth to speak but O'Connell was first and held an arrogance in his voice, "Relax I got him."

"No mortal weapon can kill this creature. He's not of this world."

It was here that a couple of Medjai dragged Mr. Burns up, he stares out with vacant sockets. Everyone was horrified, and Jessica with what little she was given in the past hour had quickly turned away and vomited. Her cousin's hand rested gently on her back. Once she was finished she leanded back into him. It was Kontar who stood and taking Jessica with him and he moved her away from the scene and into the hands of Shafi.

As the conversation around them continued. It was Daniels who yelled out first, "You bastards!"

Henderson picking up where Daniels left off at, "What did you do to him!?" As their friend grunts and moans in their arms.

Kontar turned and spoke with anger, "We saved him, saved him before the creature could finish his work."

"Kontar." Ardeth's voice held a warning and he continued speaking, " Leave, all of you, quickly, before he finished you all."

"Wait. What you are not going to kill us?" Asked a disbelieving Jonathan.

Evelyn quickly and harshly elbows Jonathan in the ribs as a warning to keep his mouth shout. Ardeth responded to Jon's question, "Only for the sake of the girl."

Ardeth than commanded, **"Yallah Nimishi!"**

The warriors moved through the still disbelief group and Ardeth followed behind stating, " We must now go on the hunt and try to find a way to kill this creature."

"I told you I got him!" Yelled Rick as he grabbed his arm. Ardeth looked down at his arm and back at Rick an he quickly let go.

"Know this. This creature is the bringer of death. He will never eat, he will never sleep, and he will never stop." He looked at Shafi than to the lady in his arms back to him getting the silent message Shafi nodded his head, and he turned and followed after the rest of his men.

* * *

 **Translation**

 **Yallah. Nimishi! -** \- Let's Go!


	40. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie mummy nor its characters and plots. What I do own is my own story woven into and my own characters I have created for this story. Please review and let me know what you think.**

* * *

 **Chapter 39**

* * *

The terrified group turned and watched the warriors move down into the city. By the time they turned around and started towards their horses and camels. Shafi had already moved Jessica to a camel and placed her sideways into before climbing into the saddle behind her and had them moving slowly away from the city itself.

Jessica curled into him and closed her eyes with silent tears slowly dripping and her head bowed she prayed for safety and forgiveness for them all. It was at that point in time that O'Connell and Jonathan had boost Evelyn up onto a camel. Rather quickly then doing the same themselves. Daniels and Henderson thrown Burns up onto his horse they jumped onto theirs. The Egyptologist, sitll clutching The Book Of The Dead, gets onto another horse. They quickly ran from the place.

Shafi heard the others come up quickly behind nudge his camel slightly faster. He stayed ahead of them not to far ahead where he couldn't be seen but enough to keep them at a distance. Every so often he allowed the group to rest just briefly so he could tend to the injury man and the young lady, before making them move again and he would repeat this over again with a few periods of rest.

After four days and five nights of traveling, the disheaveled group slowly made their way into Cairo and towards the gate of Fort Brydon. A couple of soldiers was stationed at the entrance and he checked everyone's papers and let them entered. Shafi came in last with Jessica and the guards just nodded to him and he in return did the same to them.

After coming to a stable Shafi dismounted and helped Jessica down and he took her by the elbow and led her back to her home. They moved into the building the sounds of music, laughter and loud talking sounded from the bar area. They moved up the stairs and eventually the loud noise faded and into quietness and Jessica let out a small sigh. He looked at her concern as her footsteps wavered a little.

"A headache." was all she said. He readjusted his grip and led her down the hall. They paused outside her door and Shafi knocked on the door. They heard hurried footsteps racing to the door and it was thrown open and there stood Quinn, who quickly moved out of the way and they stepped in. He guided her gently towards a chair and placed her in it. Quinn had started to shut door when it was pushed open and she stumbled backward.

Shafi stood and had his hand restly lightly on the hilt of his weapon with narrowed eyes at the woman who stood before them. "Jessica," whispered Evelyn. Jessica watched with warily eyes at her sister. "Why didn't you come to me? Why don't you answer? What did he mean for the sake of the girl? will you not answer me."

After what felt like ages Jessica whsipered, "I tried to warn you. I even begged you to forget about the mission and to leave. Yet I was ignored, wrists tied to my horn so I couldn't myself turn back and force to continued." Here Jessica shook her head sadly. "As for not coming, if I am not safe with the ones who rescued me from my kidnappers and brought me home safely, than who am I safe with? I even spoke back and made things worse myself, trying to help you, even before reaching that lost city. Its because of my love for you both and how much you mean to me he stilled his men hands and his. You shouldn't even be here right now."

Jessica leaned back and closed her eyes and heard her sister's voice again, "Wait I.."

Evelyn was caught off. It was the harsh and sharpness of Quinn that froze Evelyn's words in her throat. Quinn spoke, "Don't you think you done enough Miss. Carnahan, leave you out stayed your welcome. You got your answers. See yourself out, I insist."

Here she had open the front door again and waited. Evelyn looked from them both and it was the male's voice that spoke. "What are you waiting for?"

"Will you be safe?"

"That is my purpose for being here, woman." Replied Shafi.

Evelyn turned and left the apartment, the door clicking shut and locking behind her as she went.

"Did she leave Quinn?"

"Yes, milady she left."

"Shafi how long will you be here?"

"Until things are taken care of."

She opened her eyes and looked at him. Different emotions drifted across her face. He waited patiently. "Make yourself at home, if you have need of anything Quinn will get it for you. I am going to retired, I am too tired."

He reached out and caught her as she stumbled a little. Frowing slightly he checked her over carefully. Finally placed his hand on her forehead found she was still warm. "I will get her settle into bed."

"Rest is what she needs the most." Quinn nodded her head grimly. She moved Jessica into the room and closed the door. She placed her in the rocking chair by the window. And went into the bathroom and filled the tub. Coming back out she helped her undress and into the water. Like she was a little girl she gently washed and bath her.

"Remember when we were about eight. Aine had to give us both a bath at the same time before you parents returned. Because we had played in the creek and came back muddy."

Jessica had a small smile on her face, "Yes, and we didn't make it easier on her either."

"No we did not." They both left out a small laugh.

"Oh, Jessica you are still far to thin for my taste, how are you going to bear healthy children when you wiegh so little."

She turned and looked at her with a question in her eyes. "I fear not only for you my dearest friend and sister but also for you and your future children, I don't want anything to happen."

"Nothing will Quinn. If it's God will things will be alright. Faith and trust is what we need. Besides you should know by now how hard for me it is to gain weight."

"Yes, but you look worse than what you did before you left."

"I, I tried to get them to go."

"But at what cost Jessica. I know for a fact that you would have barely ate anything and tried to gain attention to get them to leave."

"How did you know?"

"Your thinner and paler despite being in the sun. That I know you all to well. You put others first before yourself most often than not."

Jessica had nothing else to say to that. Here she was finished and helped pull her out. Taking a slip she pulled it on to Jessica. And guided the now sleepy girl to her bed and tucked her in. Before turning off the light and closing the curtains to block out the evening sun and left the room.

It was a short time later that Jessica heard voices coming from the next apartment and knowing that it was her sister's bedroom listen to the voices behind the wall.

"I though you didn't believe in that fairy tales and hokum stuff. Shoo!"

"H-Having an encounter with a three thousand year old walking-talking corpse tends to convert one."

"Forget it, we're out the door down the hall and gone!"

"Oh, no, we are not!"

"Oh, yes we are!"

"Oh, no, we are not! We woke him up, and we must to stop him!"

"We?! What we?! We didn't read that book. I told you not to play around with that thing! Didn't I tell you?!"

"Yes, then, me, me, me me, I, I, I woke him up and I intend to stop him!"

"Yeah? How!?" You heard the man, no mortal weapons can kill this guy!"

"Then we'll have to find some immortal ones!"

"There goes that "we" again."

It was by this point that Jessica's heavy eyes closed again and she rolled over and grabbed her teddy and snuggled down into the blankets and slowly started to fall asleep until a loud slamming noise jerked her awake again with O'Connell yelps of pain. Her eyes wide. She listened to the voices again.

"Will you listen to me? We have to do somthing! Once this creature has been reborn, his curse is going to spread until the whole of the Earth is destroyed!"

"Yeah? So? Is that my problem!"

"It is everybody's problem!"

"Look Evelyn, I appreciate you saving my life and all, but when I signed on, I agreed to take you out there and bring you back. And I have done that. End of job. End of story. Contract terminated!"

"That's all I am to you? A contract?!"

"Look, you can either tag along with me, or stay and try to safe the world from Mister Maggot. What's it gonna be?!"

"I'm staying!"

"Fine!" he replied.

"Fine!" she said.

"Fine!" Here a door slammed shut loudly.

Jessica had her eyes squeezed shut for the voices became very loud than quiet. She let out a soft relief sound before drifting off into sleep.

Unbeknownest to her. Evelyn stood on the other side of the wall looking at the door sadly with anger and whispered into the quiet of the room, "I have to for Jessica's sake."


	41. Chapter 40

**Here is another Chapter for you all. Please review. I would love to hear thoughts. Sorry for this one is short.**

* * *

 **Chapter 40**

* * *

Jessica slept a full day away and most of the second day. She awoke two days later, she felt rested and better but hungry. She slowly climbed out of bed with her teddy in her arms holding it against her chest. She opened her bedroom door and moved into the sitting room. Quinn stood up and placed the book down she had been reading and moved to her, placed the wrist on Jessica forehead and realized it was back to normal.

Relief flooded through her it had been a rough couple of days for Shafi and her, for at one point her temp had sky rocketed during the first night that was concerning. By the second day Jessica was in and out of sleep alot. Standing before her she could see her shivering and that meant her fever finally had broken. "I will make you some light broth and some warm bread."

She allowed Jessica to be seated. Soon enough the mentioned food was set in front of her a moment later small glass of cool milk too. Jessica slowly began to eat. When she had her full she stood and took her dishes to the kitchen and set them in the sink. Turning she went to Quinn and hugged her from behind and spoke, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Quinn replied.

Jessica went back to her room and grabbed her Bible and sat down and began reading a passage out loud, "'I will praise thee with my whole heart: before the gods will I sing praise unto thee. I will worship toward thy holy temple, and praise thy name for thy lovingkindness and for thy truth: for thous hast magnified thy word above all thy name. In the day when I cried thou answeredst me, and strengthenedst mewith strength in my soul.

All the kings of the earth shall praise thee, O Lord, when they hear the Words of Thy mouth. Yea, they shall sing in the ways of the Lord: for great is the glory of the Lord. Though the Lord be high, yet hath he respect unto the lowly: but the proud He knoweth afar off. Though I walk in the midst of trouble, Thou wilt revive me: Thou shalt stretch Forth thine hand against the wrath of mine enemies, and Thy right hand shall save me. The Lord will pefect that which oncerneth me: Thy mercy, O Lord, endureth for ever: forsake not the works of thine own hands.'"

She had seen Shafi standing quietly at her bedroom door, and waited patiently for her to finish, but her questioned surprise him. "What do you think of what I just read, Shafi? I know we are of two different faiths but it would be nice for once to have someone to speak to about the scriptures."

Here he moved into the room and grab the chair from the desk and placed it in front of her and set down. "What did you want to know?"

"What you think?"

Here he was silenced for several minutes. Finally he spoke, "The writer of the Psalm is so taken with God, not there is no other God and praises Him. And he will not stop praising and worhsiping God with other images were before him or the foolish worshippers of those said idols and will continue to worship in God's own way. Than part of the Psalm talks about prayer after he received the answer of peace to his the Psalmist says that if kings can hear the Word of the Lord than he feels assured that they will feel its power. There shouldn't be no fear if you walk with God. for he is with those who fear Him. And God cares for his people and their concerns and troubles."

Jessica nodded her head to herself for a moment, "Thank you Shafi."

"What was your full reason?"

"I needed an honest answer someone who coud see things differently."

"Why is that. This Scripture this word is what we need now. We have to have faith in God and give Him the trouble we are facing to be able to find the answer needed and not let our fears overcome us."

Here he raised an eyebrow at the girl. She ignored him and looked toward the window, "Can you get Quinn. I need her help. Than we must head to the muesum there is much for me to do and little time."

He frowned at her words, bowing slightly as he had risen and stated, "As you wish milady."

They both froze as they heard thunder and lightening. "It has started." He said grimmly.

"Than we need to hurry." Whispered Jessica.

He left the room. Mean while she watched as fire fell from the sky with fear, she knew this wasn't of God but a mockery of God an evil. Turning she hurried to her closet and started to go through it. Finally she decided on a dress, the top part of it was a peasant type with the sleeves slightly off the shoulder, and was white, from the waist down was a beautiful sunflower yellow with strips of soft blues. going down and across it. Underneath that she had taken out a white slip and placed them on the bed with underwear.

Finally she moved into the bathroom and stripped and sigh in relief that her cycle was finally over with and she soaked. Quinn came in, "What is it?"

"Do you remember how for a week we rubbed oils into my skin, and had me go under a biblical beauty treatment?"

"I do most of us had fun with that." She smiled gently.

"I did feel bad about putting some of you through that."

"Jessica, we did it for we loved you and you are loved by us all."

Jessica smiled at Quinn and responded, "Be that as it may. I need help with that today."

"Very well." Quinn left and came back sometime later and after Jessica bath, and wrapped in towels did, Quinn set out to work. starting from her friends feet and to the top of her head. Jessica did her most iminated of places but Quinn did the rest. She quickly dress in what she picked out, the dress itself came down pass her knees and stopping just above her ankles.

Quinn brushed out her hair and braided it in elegant braid almost like a french braid but not quite down the sides and than slowly once she reached the back of her friend's head twisted and braided it down to finish it. Taken a small box from the nightstand by the bed. She opened and began weaving small buds of flowers through braids and places just enough to bring out the braid but not a lot to drown it out.

Jessica shooed her away and Quinn left the room and headed towards her own. She walked in and closed the door behind her, quickly bathed and slipped on a beautiful but simple soft red dress that made you think of a warm sunset. Than quickly exited back into the sitting room.

She found Jessica waiting with her dark green cloak on and she noticed she had placed a little bit of eye shadow and mascarea just enough to bring out her eyes. Jessica eyes landed on Quinn and she smiled softly at her friend. Her friend never really ahd to dress up percise even the simpleist of dresses she worn made her beautiful and she worn like like class. Shafi waved down a cab and they got in. He ordered, "Take us to the Museum of Antiquities."

"Yes, sir." was his nervous response to the arm man.

Reaching the Museum they got out and Jessica told the man, "Thank you." Very quickly handed him some pounds and ran way as she called back, "Keep the change."

Here they hurried up the steps and inside. They found Ardeth, Kontar, and Dr. Bey walking down the steps. Jessica's eyes remained focus on her cousin and their eyes locked and he said, "Give us a moment."

His voice told it was a request or even a statement but an order. It was here Dr. Bey moved and stretch It was a silent order. Here Dr. Bey moved and strentch out his arm and hand in a forward motion to move down the hall and the group followed. Only leaving Jessica and Kontar alone.

* * *

 **Scripture**

 **Psalm 138**


	42. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

* * *

The two cousins stared at each other for what seemed like a lifetime. Kontar went to speak, but froze with narrowed eyes when Jessica moved and placed her hand over his mouth and moved cupped her hands around his face and brought his head down towards hers till there foreheads touch and they could stare into each other eyes.

"I don't know why my words pierce straight into your very soul and caused you unmentionable pain but they did and I had dishonored you at the same time, without even meaning too. I know begging for forgiveness and saying sorry will not help, not really." Her eyes watered with tears as she continued, "Tell me what to do and I will do my best to make things right between us again." She trailed off softly.

"Dear woman, you will never do anything like that again no matter. Did you really think we would have allowed harm to come to the Carnahans, knowing how much they mean to you." At the sound of the sterness and harshness of his voice and the harden of his eyes, her breathe caught her throat. As his voice drifted into her ears. "You deliberately put yourself in unnessary harms away. And yes you did cause hurt but it was also of mine..."

She went to speak, he placed a finger on her mouth to keep her silent as continued. "When I told you I could not protect you anymore, the pain that came shortly after was excruciating pain, of the likes I have never felt before. It was as if my body and mind and soul was tearing apart."

Her mouthed formed an O and horror filled her eyes as she spoke, "It was because I told you, you weren't my keeper. I set whatever happened to you off."

"And yet you made the worse of it disappear back at the ruins." She swallowed and thought as she lowered herself to sit on the steps and patted beside her for him to sit with silence he did. She stared off ahead for a minute. "Why did you say you couldn't protect me? What happened you looked like you were betrayed and I was the foe."

Here he closed his eyes tightly before opening. "I was about nine years old when it happen. For a couple of months mother was trying to warn our people of an impending attack, if we left our hidden valley. Our chieftain and the commanders waved her off like most of everyone, all but my father. He heeded mother's words to an extent. He order me to watch over Zeinab who was only thirteen at the time..."

Here paused at Jessica's question, "Shouldn't it been the other way around? Where were you going? Who is Zeinab?"

"No. We were headed to The Temple of Philae," a skip of a pause he did before continuing, "She was my older sister."

"But I thought you were my only cousin by Aunt Adele?"

"I am woman, Zeinab was my half sister through father's first wife."

Jessica opened and closed her mouth several times but nothing came out. He continued with the story, "We moved out. The first day and night everything was fine followed by the second day. It was early that evening when sentries were stationed and everyone was having a light meal and falling asleep. Zeinab was restless, and wanted to wandered around. I took my orders from Father seriously and I followed after her. She wondered from the camp, I tried to tell her that we shouldn't wondered to far but she refused to listen and I followed after trying to talk her into coming back. But she told me to get lost. Next thing we knew we heard screaming coming from one end of our people's camp. We turned and stared back in horror and made a dash back. As we reached the edge of the camp, I had grabbed my sister's hand and we weaved and dodged past the sentries that were fighting and into the camp trying to make our way back our mothers and father. We couldn't. For we were ripped apart, spinning around I saw two men holding my sister and two others coming towards me with evil grins."

"I drew my scimitar and fought them barely managing to kill them, I got wounded though. As I removed my sword from the second man, all I heard was Zeinab shouting no. Next thing I knew I was out of breath and on the ground and a gun was raised to my face, and the triggered pulled.

Here Kontar shuddered as his words took on a monotone tone, "My sister managed somehow to get free from her captor and had dashed over to me and she caught the bullet in her back and chest and she collapsed on top me and I screamed and screamed and screamed. The two men laughed and went to kill me. But father had arrived and killed them but it was to late, he arrived to late. She died in my arms. We lost many of our people innocent people and a few warriors. It was after that, the chieftain and commanders took my mother's words seriously all to late and realized she was crazy as she sounded."

Here Jessica's arms wrapped around him as she cried for her family's pain and for everything else. She whispered and begged, "Tell me, tell me what to do."

"Will you listen to us woman, even when you disagree."

"I can try and to do my best."

"Women in general cousin, are meant to be seen and most often than not to be heard. If you do disagree with my choices and Ardeth's you will do so in private and out of view from others. Do you understand."

He looked at her with a hard look and she slowly nodded her head, "Words." was his cold statement.

"I agreed."

"Good."

He stood, held out his hand, and he pulled her up. She hugged him tightly and he kissed her temple and hugged back just as tightly.

"Start over?"

"We can't fully start over Jessica. It would take time for me to trust you and for our healing. I can't speak for Ardeth though.

"I understand."

"Come." was the gently ordered and she followed him down the hall and through a room that was set up into a replica of the Ramesseum that had built by Ramese the First and into a narrow hallway into another chamber room to find Quinn standing off to the side a few feet away from Ardeth and Terrence and Shafi, who was speaking rapidly in Arabic.

They paused briefly and looked towards them. Ardeth's and Kontar's eyes gazes locked and held for a period time before Kontar spoke, **"iinaha tafahum wawafiqita, wamadha min alkhutbat la tazal qayimat?"**

 **"neim hu kadhalk."**

"Come here, girl." Was Ardeth's words to Jessica and Quinn watched with fear in eyes as Jessica slowly made her way to Ardeth, until she stood just a few paces away from him and kneeled to wait for a final judgement. "Look at me. She slowly raised her eyes and met his.

"Do not ever do anything foolhardy again or I just may revoke the marriage and things that have been put into place for your protection and freedom."

She raised a little on her knees and wrapped her arms around his legs and pressed her face into them and whispered, "Bhí mé ag iarraidh ach cabhrú leat."

It was Quinn who translation, 'I was only trying to help.'

Ardeth pulled Jessica up and she leaned against him with her hands and arms pressed on to chest and he lifted her face up so their gazes locked and held. He moved a hand slowly and brushed some of her hair behind her ear as he spoke, "Woman-child, you had placed yourself in sistuation that you have little understanding off and no compreshive of the true extend of the evil."

"I wanted them safe."

"Didn't think I would have done what I could to kept them safe as I could once word had gotten to me?"

Muffled voices was sounded from down the hall and they all glanced at the doorway just as Evelyn turned the cornor and shouted, "YOU!"

O'Connell and the American's quickly drawn their guns and the Medjai scowls at the group. Terrence nodded his head in spoke, Miss Carnahan. Gentlemen."

"What is he doing here?" Accused Evelyn, never seeing Jessica standing slight behind Ardeth where he moved her to be. Quinn also had moved from her spot to Jessica and both ladies had their arms wrapped around the other watching in silence.

The tension in the air haung like cigar smoke as Terarance spoke, "Do you truly wish to know? Or would you prefer to just shoot us?"

Rick uncocks his gun first and the others slowly followed as he replied with, "I just saw my fist vanish into some guy's head." He proceed to slide his gun back into his shoulder-holster and continued, "I'm willin, to go on a little faith, here."

"We will see if you will believe it or not." Spoke up Kontar.

"Try us." Replied one of the Americans.

"Very well." Spoke up the Curator.

They followed him back through the Ramesseum into another exhibit and he sat down in a throne like chair with Ardeth Standing by his side and everyone gathered around. Jessica and her siblings noted the tomb display of Seti the First. It was Jonathan who spoke up, "Discussion here with old Seti? Why?"

It was the opening needed by Dr. Bey. "What we are about to discuss happened during his reign. We are part of an ancient secret society of the Medjai. We have many missions but none so sacred as The City Of The Dead. For over three thousands years we have guarded The City Of The Dead. We are sworn at manhood to do any and all in our power to stop the High Priest Imhotep from being reborn into this world."

Ardeth ended it with, "And because of you, we have failed."

Evelyn looked appalled and spoke, "And you think this justifies killing innocent people!?"

terrence looked at her with a harden expression as he said, "To stop this creature?"

The four medjai's looked quickly at each other than at the group and shouted, "Yes!"

"Okay, let's cut to the chase." Spoke up O'connell as he continued. "He's afraid of cats, why?"

"Cats are the guardians of the underworld. He will fear them until he is fully regenerated."

Daniels started to get slightly hysterically, "Right! And ya know how he gets fully regenerated?!"

Henderson who had a better grip on his own emotions calming said, "By killing everybody who opened that chest."

Daniels finished the thought, "And suckin' 'em dry! That's how!

"Yes." Spoke Shafi, "The creature must first try and regenerate, and then he will attempt to resurrect the one he has loved for more than three thousand years."

Evelyn looked at Jonathan who was messing with a display and she scolded him, "Jonathan, will you stop playing with that?"

Jonathan stopped immediately and hugged the statue to keep it and him balance as she turned and looked at the Medji again and continued to speak, "Anck-su-namun." Spoke Evelyn softly with slight understanding. It had the four warriors looking at Evelyn with thunderstruck looks.

She continued hurriedly before anyone could speak. "When I saw him alive at Hamunaptra, he called me Anck-su-namun. And then in Mister Burns' quarters he tried to kiss me.

Jessica slowly stood by this point as a sinking feeling of a weight settle into her stomach as her eyes turned wide and her breathing heavy, no didn't seem to notice for they were all focus on Evie.

"It's because of his love for Anck-su-namun that he was cursed. Apparently, even after three thousand years..." Trailed of Curator.

"He is still in love with her." Spoke Ardeth.

"Yes, that is very romantic, but what has it got to do with me?"

Perhaps he will once again try to raise her from the dead." Responded Kontar thoughtfully. His chieftain and his heir looked at him with thoughtfullness. The curator spoke up at last, " And it appears he has already chosen his human sacrifice."

As they both turned and look at Evelyn. Jessica moved quickly to Evie forced her older sister into a hug. Evie had no choice but to wrap her arms around her as she heard a tearfully, "No." that was chanted over and over again by the young girl.

* * *

 **Translations**

 **'iinaha tafahum wawafiqita, wamadha min alkhutbat la tazal qayimat? -** She understands and has agreed. What of the betrothment still stand?

 **neim hu kadhalk. -** It does.

Bhí mé ag iarraidh ach cabhrú leat.\- I was only trying to help.


	43. Chapter 42

**The next few chapters are in rough form some of them may change. But I wanted to get these posted for you at any rate to give you a little bit more to read. Since its been a long while. So try to enjoy them. Again I do not own the movie Mummy nor its characters or plots. Just what I have created only for this fanfiction.**

* * *

 **Chapter 42**

* * *

"Bad luck old mom." Spoke Jonathan, than he realized his baby sister standing there sobbing her heart out. Than went on to say, "Why Evie? Why her?

"Who read from the book?" asked Shafi.

"Evelyn." replied Rick.

Dr. Bey spoke, " It's because your sister was the one that read from the Book, because of that the creature has chosen her to be the human sacrifice needed to regenerate the body of his love."

"It's a full moon of Osiris. It will begin tonight." Kontar spoke up. They all turned their eyes towards the windows and saw the sun being covered by the moon into a full eclipse.

"Jonathan spoke errily words, "And he stretched forth his hands towards the heavens, and there was darkness throughout the land of Egypt."

Nobody moved and they all stood silent for sometime. Than rick said, "Right we need to figure things out and find that Egyptologist. We will meet back here in a couple of hours."

"Very well." Spoke the Curator. Everyone started to move but Jessica stood still. Evelyn turned toward her sister and her friend, "Will you both come?"

"No. I am going to stay and go through some old tomes." Responded Jessica still sniffing slightly.

"Alright." she hugged Jessica and placed a kiss on her cheek before running after the others.

Jessica didn't look at the four men nor Quinn in the room and she walked out of the the room quickly and down the hall and stopping right before the library she took a key from her pocket and turned the lock and felt her hand along the wall and flipped a switch and lights sprung up and she moved quickly down the stairs and pulled some old tomes off the shelves and moved to the table and sat down and started to go through them slowly.

She was only part way through her second book. She jumped out of her sit at the sound of Ardeth's voice as he placed a tray of food on the table. "You need to eat."

Turning she looked at him and shook her head no as she spoke, "Unless, I have some company."

His lips qirked up into a smile. As he took the other chair in the room and sat down beside her. They ate in relatively silence and offered each other pieces of food now and then. It was about ten minutes later when Shafi came down the steps and spoke, "Prince, your father request your presence."

"Very well." He stood up and walked around the table, froze at the feel of a cool small hand taking a hold of his. He watched as Jessica stood up, "I haven't found anything yet."

He turned so he was fully facing her and cupped her face with his hands, and before she realized it his lips brushed hers, she inhaled sharply and slowly close her eyes. She reopened them as he moved away. Her fingertips gently touched her lips in wonder. Pausing he turned back toward her and brushed some of her long away from her face and behind her ears, while he spoke, "We don't expect you to find the answers but your help is appericated nonetheless."

A shy smiled crossed her face and she stood in place for a time even after they had left. And the quietness of the room she whispered, "Father, help me find the answer."

She turned back to the shelves and grabbed a few more books off and started to pour through them. It wasn't until her fifith book that she shoved it aside in frustration and stood. She moved up the steps and down the hall. She heard her father figure speaking his voice low but it held a strange mixture of emotion, "The plagues we have seen so far, are merely Imhotep flexing his muscles. Only at the moment of Anck-su-namun's rescurrection will he truly be invincible and then comes the death of the first born."

She froze in horror and realized what it would mean not only for Ardeth but for Kontar and Jonathan. She turned and ran up stairs and paused as she stopped in front of a case and she study the ancient stone for sometime. "Thank you." she whispered. And she hurried into the office of the curator, grabbed some paper and a pen. Raced back to the stones in the display case and moved them out and carefully to the floor. The biggest piece she placed it against the wall so it was standing up. She began her work, painfully slow she moved through the small pieces she didn't know how long she sat there nor did she care. She had finally started on the bigger piece when the sound of voices was heard down below and coming up the stairs, her sister's to exact.

"Well, according to legend, the black book the Americans found at Hamunaptra is supposed to bring people back from the dead. Until now it wa a notion I was unwilling to believe."

"Believe it sister. That's what brought our buddy back to life."

"Yes, I'm thinking that if the black book can bring dead people to life."

"Then maybe the gold book can kill him." Spoke up Jonathan.

"That's the myth. Now we just have to find out where the gold book is hidden."

They froze at the sight of Jessica sitting near the display already with paper and words scribbled down and some where crumbled up and tossed aside. "Jessica." breathed Evelyn proudly. But the young girl ignored her sister and kept her focus on the stone. Before Dr. Bey could gently move the young girl away so he could take her place. Cries of shouting could be heard from outside. The cries became chanting and the word that was being shouted in a chanted voice was, "Imhotep!"

Everyone paused and moved to look out the window. While Quinn moved near Jessica and knelt beside her. Jessica gave her the pen and she whispered a few translations to Quinn, with her brother's voice in the background speaking, "Nearly last but not least my favorite plague boils and sores."

Jessica paused at the sound of Ardeth's voice for a moment, "They have become his slaves. So it has begun, the beginning of the end."

In which she had lost her thought process before shaking herself mentally and went back to her shaking task before her.

"Not quite yet, it hasn't. Come on." Here Evelyn dashes back to the display cases and Everyone followed behind. She gently moved her sister out of the way and looked over the girls interperations and realize just how close thought the translations was rough and off but some was right on. In some places she was close in getting what they needed. Evie pointed about mid way down the stone and their guardian nodded his head and she took up her position closer to the top and they set to work.

The sound of the mob crashing into the huge front doors had everyone attention including Jessica who grabbed Ardeths sleeve and that of her cousins as she stood in between with fear in her eyes. They saw the creature walking up the center.

Evelyn's voice sounded from behind them, "According to Bembridge scholars, the golden Book of Amun-Ra is located inside the statue of Anubis."

Here the curator nodded his head in agreement as he kept translating. Daniels spoke up, "That's where we found the black book."

"Exactly." Evelyn said.

Jonathan in his rare moments of awesomeness though a second one that evening spoke up, "Looks like the old boys at Bembridge were mistaken."

Evelyn continued her brothers thought process, "Yes. They mixed the books up. Mixed up where they were buried. So if the black book is inside the statue of Anubis then the golden book must be inside..."

Here Curator looked at Jonathan and Evelyn in surprise, just as the angry mob bursts into the museum with shouting. Everyone hurried back to the banister and looked down. All but Evie and Tererrance who still translated. Jonanthan turned to his sister and begged, "Come on, Evy. Faster."

"Patience is a virtue." she responded back.

Rick decided to butt into the conversation. "Not right now it isn't."

Jonathan spoke up quickly, "Uh, I think I'll go and get the car started, yeah." And took off running across the balcony and down the hall and steps.

Jessica looked at the back of her sister and said, "Please hurry."

It was thirty seconds later Evie spoke up, "I've got it. The golden Book of "Amun-Ra is at Hamunaptra inside the statue of Horus. Take that, Bembridge scholars!"

"Um, It's no time to gloat sister."

Jessica grabbed her sister hand and tug firecely and they moved quickly and outside the back door. Daniels came around the corner first and shouted, "Let's go, let's go, let's go! Get this thing in gear boy. Let's get outta here."

"Evy and Jess, come on. Hurry up you two." Shouted their brother his tone shown his worried.

It was at Beni's voice that had Jessica and the others turn their heads toward the museum doors. Jessica shivered, she had been right he was creepy little fellow as he shouted, "Imhoptep! Imhotep!"

They finished scrambling into the car and turned saw the creature come to the window and looks at them for two seconds before he unhinged his jaw and had it stretch to an imhuman size and let out a horrific shriek.

Jonathan at this point was driving like mad down the driveway of the museum as O'Connell points back at Beni and shouted, "You're gonna get yours, Beni! You hear me? You're gonna get yours!"

Jessica barely caught the words of Beni, "Oh, like I've never heard that before!"

Jonathan moved the car quickly down Bazaar street and than came to a complete halt. Rick pushed down on Jonathan's feet and they headed right for the crowd. As Jonathan shouted out, "Aaahh!"

The mind contral crowed starts to move toward them and Rick shouted, "Hang on!"

As they go through the group. Others came running out of stalls and alleys leaping and chasing the car. Jessica huddled on the floor between her cousins legs and Quinn was sitting beside her. As the others fought the mob off, throwing them overboard. Each time they cleared them away more would take their place.

Finally two managed to grab Dainels. It was with his shouting at "Hey! O'Connell! O'Connell!"

That had grabbed Jessica's attention and she flung herself forward and manage to grab a hold of Daniels legs trying to keep him. Quinn tried to grab Jessica to help but she was to late. Jessica tumbled out of the car along with Daniels and hit her head on part of a seller's stand.

She came to slowly at the sound of Daniels gun clicking. She struggled to her feet and watch him back into the cornor fearfully and than she noticed the mob had parted ways and the creature walking through it.

Daniels started to whisper in fear with tears on his face and his guns drop from his limp fingers as Imhotep approaches him. Here Jessica finally got to her feet with what felt like a hammer pounding inside her head due to the throbbing pain, ran in between them and stood still with her eyes narrowed at the evil man.

She saw him studying her carefully and he reaches towards to kill her for being in the way, and he pauses as she spoke and Beni trnaslated what she said to him, "You will not harm him! I will not allow it!"

He laugh in amusement before his eyes narrowed and he moved his hands up to remove her with his magic and something halted it and he tried again and again but nothing seemed to work. It was here that he noticed something etheral about her and her eyes seemed to glow slightly at least the gold in them and he wasn't sure what was going on, which angered him more. But he froze as he saw the bracelet laying gently on her wrist. His face narrowed thoughtfully and than an evil smirk crossed his face.


	44. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

* * *

The mob moved into circle around them and chanted Imhotep. Slowly they fall quited andparted like the red sea. They saw the creature coming into view as the curator spoke, "It's the creature. He's fully regenerated."

The creature Imhotep at this point moves forward to them and here they noticed Jessica still form on his shoulder. Evelyn and Jonathan cried out, "Jessica!" They tried to move toward the creature but Shafi and Kontar stopped them at the same time as the curatorspoke, "No, my young charges."

They turned and stared at the curator with wide fear eyes but his attention was on the creature. Him and the creature locked eyes for a long time as its smile turned to a smirk. Pausing a few feet from them and paused. He noticed the royal robes of the older man, their was another older one Medjai he noted. But his attention was on the two young ones. He studied them for a time. It had been ages since he last saw the markings of the Medjai the pharpaoh's loyal bodyguards. He will use the girl.

He moved her from her shoulder and lowered her to the ground and stood back up staring at them, he waved his hand. Jessica's eyes shot open confusionly, trying to get her bearings and heard, "Milady."

Quinn's voice reached her ears and she turned slightly to see her family behind her and blinked slightly. She turned back around to see why they were fearfully, she took in the mummy who was competely human now had her scrambling backwards towards the others. She managed to turn herself around and scrambled to her feet instead of going to her siblings when they moved to reach her. Instead her attention was on Ardeth who held out his hand and she reached for it as his rough warm hand cricled hers pulled her to her feet and into his arms. She wrapped hers around him and reached out to Kontar who gently squeezed her hand. Their eyes hard and guarded.

It was all he needed, he mused the other one would be a kinsman prehaps. He turned his attention back to finish his first part of the plan and he stepped forward and spoke, "Keetah mi pharos a ja nilo, isirian."

His servant at this point shuffled up behind him to the front as he translated for him, "Come with me, my princess. It's time to make you mine forever."

He watched as the one he had choosen gave a nasty look and responded back to the servant, '"For all eternity', idiot."

"Koontash dai na, aja nilo." Spoke Imhotep as he strentches out his hand.

Beni, translated again, "Take my hand and I will spare your friends."

Here O'Connell scoffs at the words. As Evelyn spoke, "Oh, dear"

Here she looks around at the bloodthirsty crowd that was waiting to pounce, she looks at the confident priest in front of her than at Rick and spoke, "Have you got any bright ideas?"

Rick responded with, "I'm thinkin', I'm thinkin'."

Evy looked at him and responded back, "You better think of something fast, because if he turns me into a mummy, you're the first one I'm coming after."

Evelyn stepped forward slight but pause at her youngest sibling voice, "Sister."

Here she turned around and saw the fear in her eyes. Evelyn closed her eyes briefly and images and conversations flew in her memory and her sister's misgivings and warnings. She moved back to them and placed a hand on her sisters hand and kissed her softly on the head before whispering in her ear, "I'm sorry little sister. I love you." Before she pulled away and moved to the priest and took his hand.

A sound of a gun was heard as Rick removed his from his holstered. So both he and Jonathan shouted out, "No!"

She quickly turns around as Kontar grabs a hold of Rick, and Jonathan was grabbed by Shafi as he made to move to go after his sister. The two warriors shouted a "No!"

Spoke up with a warning and a message for the two, "Don't! He has to take me to Hamunaptra to perform the ritual."

Here Ardeth spoke up from his spot, "She is right. Live today, fight tomorrow."

With great diffculty Rick unarms his gun and places it back in the holster as kontar let go of him. But still held on to his shoulder. Rick and Evelyn stared at each other for a short time. And Rick moves the torch in front of him, pointing it at the mummy and spoke, "I'll be seeing you again."

The creature smiled a little bit more as he turned with his first prize and began walking away.

"Evelyn!" Shouted Rick as they moved away with Evelyen looking behind her at her family and watched Beni reached out and struggles with Jonathan and he manages to get the puzzle grabbed the puzzle box from Jonathan who shouted, "Hey, that's mine!"

As Beni stepped back to follow after Imhotep. Responded to Jonathan, "Thank you."

Imptoph's voice sounded from the middle with an order and Evelyn's shouts of, "No. Jessica. Let Me go!" As she struggles against his hold.

Beni looked at his prince and back at the rest who was few feet away and smiled, "Kill them, expect for the girl and the two young warriors bring them to me alive. Goodbye my friend."

Here he scrambles away as Rick lunges at him as he said, "Come here, you little..." but trailed off as the crowd shifted slightly forward. It was during this that Dr. Bey pulled Jessica into a hug as his son stepped in front of them his stance ready for battle.

Terrance whispered in her ear, "I am so very proud of you, your grandmother would be too dear girl. I love you as my daughter, if I ever had a daughter, I pray that she would be like you, my dearest."

"Why are you saying this now?" She all to aware of the crowd that stood still and her sister's shouts faded. Did the crowd shfited and started to shuffle forward slowly. The voice of her guardian brought her attention back to him as he spoke again, "The statue of Horus would be located not to far from the Statue of Anubis located to the east from it."

Her eyes widen with terror, "Please tell me we don't need to go back there?" She whispered.

"If we want to kill the creature, than yes. Be brave and have faith child. I love you and my son very much."

He pushed her back towards O'Connell who had by this point tossed his torch and pulled the cover over a manhole. He grabbed his heir and does the same. Ardeth had a startle look on his face and the grim faces of the two Medjai warriors heeded their chieftain, "Keep them safe." They pushed Ardeth and Jessica closer to the manhole.

The crowd kept moving slowly towards them. Shafi and Kontar glanced at each other first before Shafi jumps down. Rick towards to Jonathan and screams, "Come on!"

He helps him down the hole as Jonathan spoke up, "What about our sister?"

"We're gonna get her back! Go!"

Kontar jumped down next. Quinn quickly followed behind. Rick proceeded to grab Jessica and gently helps her down the hole and lets her go. Her scream of fear was heard as she fell than silence. Ardeth stared in horror as he watched his father moved towards the enslave crowd as he pulled his scrimter and he pushes his heir back even more towards Rick and gave him an order, "Go! Find a way! Kill the Creature!"

"Your next!" shouted Rick as he grabbed and managed to Ardeth to go down.

Rick shouted at the curator, "Come on! Give me your hand!"

"You Go!" He shouted as he sliced some of the people in the crowd.

"Come on!" shouted Rick again.

"Go!" Shouted the curator as he throws himself at the mob with slicing. Since they were in arm's reach by that point. Rick jumps down in the hole. As he landed at the bottom the group stood in silence listened to the screaming of a male's voice in pain.

Jessica and Quinn stood near the wall of the sewer crying due to the horror of what happened. Ardeth was in shock, the two warriors stood near their now chieftain in silent support and grief. Jonathan was in a numb state of mind. After a time Shafi locked eyes with Rick and they stared at each other for a time.


	45. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

* * *

"We need to move and move now. It will not take them long to come down." Responded Rick.

Ardeth looked at him and nodded his head agreement. The group moved down the passage and through the dirty, murky waterway of the sewer. Jessica and Quinn had their arms wrapped around each other and was in was the center of the group. Finally the noise was heard behind them and Rick dodge left down another tunnel of the sewer system. The rest followed behind him. He pushed everyone forward grabbing one of his dynamite and another match from his pocket and strikes it off the wall and lights the fuse and throws it and runs after the others. They managed to make another turn to the right and an explosion was heard from behind them and it bunched off the walls.

Finding a ladder halfway down the new tunnel Shafi climbed up first and pushed of the sewer lid to the manhole and pulled himself up. Rick was next to come up along with Kontar followed by Jonathan than Quinn. Next Jessica, finally Ardeth. They replaced the cover over the hole.

Rick motioned them to stay here as he saw the flickering of a light. he crept down the alley and finding the street lit with flames from the fire blast of the dynamite through a whole that was huge. He hurried back down and announce to the others, "A hole from the explosions with flames coming up that is about fifty feet."

The warriors stood still and not moving. The two girls had sat down the ground leaning against each other, Jonathan sat beside them staring into nothing.

Finally Jessica's soft child-like voice was heard as she whispered, "I want Evelyen back."

"I know baby sister we will get her back. No one touches her or you like that and gets way with it." Jessica turned and looked at her brother due to the tone of his voice and the look on his face that was hard and deadly made him look entirely like a different person, than her fun, loving brother.

"We will." replied Rick, "Where he's taking her?" The siblings looked at each other and their guide and just payed attentioned to the conversation.

Ardeth responded to the question. "To Hamunaptra. To perform the ritual."

Jonathan and Jessica looked at each other worried looks as he spoke up, "And what ritual would that be?"

Konatar spoke with a solomness in his voice, "The ritual to bring the body of his love to life."

Jessica scrambled to her feet and Quinn stood up to. She looked at her cousin as her brother stood and said, "And how does one do that?"

The three warriors looked at each in concern for the two. As Ardeth spoke slowly, "By reading the Book Of The Dead."

"That's it?" Replied Quinn. Mystified from the concern and hestiation of the warriors around them.

"Oh is that all?" Replied a relief Jonathan. Jessica looked at Ardeth with confusion. It was here that Kontar came beside his counsin and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder as Shafi stated, "And then Kill your sister."

Jessica burried her head into her cousins chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Excuse me?" Spoke up Jonathan.

But Ardeth looked at O'Connell and spoke, "Imhotep is now able to cross the desert with great haste."

Ardeth was intrupted by Jonathan who was tapping him on his shoulder, the warrior turned and looked at him and turned to Rick again. As Jon spoke up, "Begging your pardon, but I wasn't quite clear on that last part."

However, Ardeth ignored him as he continued, "If he arrives before us, it will be almost too late."

Jonathan tried again, "Did you say 'kill our sister'?

Jessica mumbled response, "Yes he did, brother."

Here Jonathan looked helpless at the others as it finally set in. They stand thoughtfully until O' Connell smiles and spoke, I know how to beat him to it, but first we need to find a place to hid and rest for tomorrow we need our strength."

"Follow me." Spoke Ardeth and he led the group through the streets, dodging around the crazy people that litter the streets. He came to a building and took his boot knife and broke the lock on a door and opened it. Jessica had moved away from the group and stopped half way down the side street, for she heard a small sound. She looked behind the crates and kneeling there hidden was a terrified Martha and Rebecca who had a small baby pressed into her trying to calm and soothe the scared infant. Her breath caught in her throat and she looked slightly off to the side and blinked in suprise at the two thin, pale gruff men, and it took her a minute to realize that the unkempt men was her father and Joshua.

"Jessica." The voice of Kontar sounded behind her and she turned in looked at him.

"We can't leave them here."

"Leave who here?" He spoke softly and came up to her and stood beside her and he noticed the family. His body tense and his eyes narrowed.

"You heard our princess, so move." was his stern order as he turned and ushered Jessica ahead him and followed behind. He stopped and turned back and said, "Are you coming or not? We don't have all night."

Here the group of five moved slowly down the street and they stepped into the building and Kontar came behind them and shut and locked the door. Without even glancing at them he moved to the group only to be stop by Jessica who stood in front of him and she whispered, "Thank you."

He stared at her and spoke, "You are welcome. Just don't wonder off again."

Nodding her head she moved to be of help to the others and they slowly made a small camp. Ardeth and Rick went to guard the exits. Shafi stood guard silently leaning against the wall near the group as for Jonathan he curled up and fall asleep and Kontar sat and kept his eyes on the family in front him not trusting them at all.

It was sometime later that had Kontar and Shafi moved off to check out things after Jessica's family fell asleep. It was a little time later that had Jessica finally standing up, her motion took Quinn from her musings and she watched Jessica moving through the middle of the small camp heading in the direction that Ardeth had taken, and she called to her lady and friend, "Jessica, come back for a moment please."

Turning she looked at Quinn and moved back kneeling in front of her. Quinn spoke gently and whispered so the others wouldn't awake, "If you go to him, you are going not to a man but to a warrior who needs the comfort of his woman. Are you sure about this? For this will not be like the times past."

Jessica bit her lip thoughtfully and with hestiation and fear slightly in her eyes she spoke with determination, "I have to try to help. He's been there for me and I need to be there for him too."

Quinn let out a sigh and responded with, "If you are certain Miss. Jessica."

" I am." Was a firmer response from Jessica.

Here she stood and moved quickly away before she lost her courage to do what she needed to do. Behind her thoughtful eyes looked at her departed form, wondering what was going.


	46. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

* * *

Jessica made her away down the small hall hallway to the other side where a door and a window was with a few boxes off to the side. Ardeth and Kontar stood in silence keeping watch. Taking a few deep breathes she moved slowly up behind Ardeth and let her arms wrap around him and her hands joining together and resting on his stomach. Kontar turned and stared thoughtfully at his kinswoman as her eyes met his briefly.

"I will take my leave." Kontar spoke and turned to walk past them only to stop at Jessica's side and silently asked her with his eyes if she was sure. For Jessica's part not knowing what the look meant but she nodded her head in a yes motion. He gently squeezed her shoulder in acceptance and walked away.

She watched him till he was out of sight before turning back around and pressed her face into Ardeth's back and just waited for what seemed like a lifetime. She felt him shift and loosened her arms slightly as he turned around once he was facing her she looked up and meet his eyes. Slowly she raised her hand and cupped his face gently and whispered, "I am so very sorry."

He inhaled deeply and shifted and lifted her up so she was sitting on the stack of boxes so they where the same height and moved her legs so he was standing in between them. Jessica went to speak, she didn't know what she was going to say to be honest but paused after Ardeth covered her mouth gently and whispered, "No words woman-child."

He gently placed a kissed on her mouth, with her small gasp and with the closing of her eyes only than he deepen the kiss for a time and slightly moved his mouth from her lips, across her jawline and down her neck and paused for short time at the base of her throat. She was still as a satute through this and through her mind she chanted he isn't like the others this Ardeth and I am safe. Over and over again. His hands slide up her shoulders and one pulled gently at her string of her dress, than move back to her shoulder.

After several of minutes of nuzzling against her neck. His hands glided down her shoulders and pushed the top part of her dress down as he pressed closer. His mouth moved over her throat and stopped for a brief time at her pluse in the center of her throat as he ghosted his hands over her breasts and cupped them gently for a time before sliding back upward over them to her neck and till finally they cupped her face and he kissed her again and this time she responded to him hestiantly and he broke the kiss and caught one tear that escaped her eye with a finger.

He watched her for a short time before moving his hands behind her head. And pulled her head gently back as he leaned forward and started to place kisses on her breast and sucked. It was here that Jessica's eyes flown open and her breaths was uneven as one of his hands moved down and slide up her leg under her dress.

She tried to struggle to get her safe word out but couldn't. But with in the next second Ardeth had frozen and stilled. He removed his hands from her person and gently brushed some tears from her face as he gently spoke, "Thank you woman-child for being brave with the comfort that you offered."

She nodded her head and pressed herself against him as they held each other. He pulled back little as a tapping noise drew his attention down the hall. Stepping back and gently putting her down on her feet. She stood still up against him and they both waited with strained ears to hear the noise again. Jessica let out a relief sigh a little after only silence surrounded them once more, immedinatley after she tense up a second later as the same sound was heard louder. Ardeth motioned for her quietly to get behind him and she did. She moved her dress back up and fumbled with the draw string trying to tie the upper part of her dress together as the figure of Martha stepped out of the darkness.

Her mother's words in their mother tongue, had her trembling fingers steady with anger and she managed to tie the top of the dress together and before stepping out from behind her warrior with narrowed eyes as the words registered slowly in her mind at her mother's scournful tone, "Níl aon níire náire ortsa agus níl an t-aon ní sin ná sin."

"Tá sé ó dhaoine onóracha agus ó ghaisgeach! Ba mhaith liom buíochas a dhéanamh mar shaibhir agus tá a fhios agam go bhfuil grá agus cosaint orm agus gur mhothaigh mo pháistí ná mar a bhfuil tú cosúil le leatsa! "

"Beidh tú brón leis an Jessica Piper seo a dhéanfaidh d'athair a fheiceáil, le pionóis!"

It was during their shouting match, that had the rest of the group running and as they came into the small entrance hall they spread a part a little as they all watched on. Quinn made to move to help Jessica, but Kontar had grabbed her arm and halted her steps, she turned and looked at him with a hard expression and he spoke quietly and the deepen silence, "Wait, don't interfere."

Martha felt Matthew move over to her along with her daughter and son-in-law in the darken room, but she ignored them as everyone seem to stand still in the soft quietness of the room, as a silent will being intone was felt by all. It was during this time that Jessica had closed her eyes and she reopened them, as she did the gold and green of her eyes seemed brighter than before and her skin seemed to take on a glow as she spoke, "Ba mhór liom go raibh mé riamh uait mar mo thuismitheoirí grá agus a bheith ag iarraidh a bhí agam! Feicim cé chomh amaideach a bhí mé i mo mhianta agus ag súil agam."

She paused briefly and looked down. It was here that Matthew went to speak but his mouth snapped shut at his youngest voice again, "I, Jessica Piper McKinney, a bhfuil an heiress agus an banphrionsa ar an líne O 'Willow. Ní mhairfeadh Martha McKinney ná Benet ná Matthew Robert McKinney agus Rebecca Lyn O'Shea ná Mckinney mo thuismitheoirí agus a bráthair nó aon leanbh ó na ceardchumainn sin seachas an fhuillíne."

It seemed like a cold breeze drifted into the room but none took heed of it,except Jessica's former parents and sister and herself. In that moment was when pain rippled through Jessica as she dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around herself and through clenched teeth kept speaking steady despite the horrifying pain of being split.

"Beidh mé fós ag Ailene McKinney agus O'Briain mar mo sheanmháthair, áfach, beidh Auntín Adele Fateh nee O'Briain ina hiníon. Is í Adele agus Jamal Fateh mo thuismitheoirí agus is é a mac Kontar Fateh mo dheartháir agus mo chosantóir as seo. nóiméad amach. Beidh tú mar aidhm agam trí aintín, uncail col ceathrar nach bhfuil beagán gan seasamh taobh istigh den teaghlach agus clan le chéile."

It w as here that Kontar felt a shift inside of himself as he stumbled towards Jessica who was weeping not only from the pain but from the hurt and everything for the first time had burst from a dam wall that had been broke. He dropped to his knees and despite the pain that he felt, pulled her in his arms and with a loud whsiper said, "Is mise an t-urram a bheidh i Kontar Fatech ná do chosaintóir a bheith agat, ach cuirim fáilte roimh duit mo chol ceathrar mar mo dheirfiúr agus gach bealach lena n-áirítear fuil." Here something in the room settled in the pain Jessica had experience lessened a little. But there was something dangerous in the air though still and no one dared to move.

Across the desert to a shamble of a city in a darken room, eyes flown open of a person and mouthed a few words that couldn't be made out before collapsing into unconsciousness. From there to the hidden valley of the Medjai, into a tent of one of the people in a bedroom, had Adele shot straight up in bed as she screamed in pain. Another woman came running into the room and towards her. As Adele whispered, "Tá tú cailín milis, amaideach. Gabhaidh mé leatsa mar mo iníon Jessica Piper McKinney agus beidh mé mar mháthair duit.

The woman sat down beside her quitely and Adele leaned into her and as she whispered, "We need to get to our son."

"Very well." She got up and left the room quickly and changed as Adele was. They quickly moved to the stables both armed and they saddle up their horses and mounted before riding out of the valley. Only to stop and informed one the sentries on what they were doing. He signaled for another one and explained in harsh quick voice on what was going on. The two woman raised an eyebrow at him as he stated, "I will come along, just in case."

They nodded and he hurried away a minute later he came back with his horse and they rode away into the night towards Cairo.

 **Translations**

* * *

Níl aon níire náire ortsa agus níl an t-aon ní sin ná sin. \- You have no shame heathen daughter of mine and with this savage nonetheless.

Tá sé ó dhaoine onóracha agus ó ghaisgeach! Ba mhaith liom buíochas a dhéanamh mar shaibhir agus tá a fhios agam go bhfuil grá agus cosaint orm agus gur mhothaigh mo pháistí ná mar a bhfuil tú cosúil le leatsa! -"He is from an honorable people and warrior! I would rather live as a savage and know that I will be love and protected and my children cherished than be like the likes of you!"

Beidh tú brón leis an Jessica Piper seo a dhéanfaidh d'athair a fheiceáil, le pionóis. You will regret this Jessica Piper your father will see to that, with punishments.

Ba mhór liom go raibh mé riamh uait mar mo thuismitheoirí grá agus a bheith ag iarraidh a bhí agam! Feicim cé chomh amaideach a bhí mé i mo mhianta agus ag súil agam. -All I ever wanted from you as my parents was love and to be wanted for who I was! I see how foolish I have been in my wishes and hope.

I, Jessica Piper McKinney, a bhfuil an heiress agus an banphrionsa ar an líne O 'Willow. Ní mhairfeadh Martha McKinney ná Benet ná Matthew Robert McKinney agus Rebecca Lyn O'Shea ná Mckinney mo thuismitheoirí agus a bráthair nó aon leanbh ó na ceardchumainn sin seachas an fhuillíne.-I, Jessica Piper McKinney, who is the heiress and princess to the line O' Willow. No longer consider Martha McKinney nee Benet nor Matthew Robert McKinney and Rebecca Lyn O'Shea nee Mckinney my parents and sibling nor any child from those unions apart of the bloodline anymore.

"Beidh mé fós ag Ailene McKinney agus O'Briain mar mo sheanmháthair, áfach, beidh Auntín Adele Fateh nee O'Briain ina hiníon. Is í Adele agus Jamal Fateh mo thuismitheoirí agus is é a mac Kontar Fateh mo dheartháir agus mo chosantóir as seo. nóiméad amach. Beidh tú mar aidhm agam trí aintín, uncail col ceathrar nach bhfuil beagán gan seasamh taobh istigh den teaghlach agus clan le chéile.- I will still have Ailene McKinney nee O'Briain as my grandmother. However, Aunt Adele Fateh nee O'Briain will be her daughter. Adele and Jamal Fateh will be my parents and their son Kontar Fateh will be my brother and protecter from this minute forth. As for you three, you will become my aunt, uncle and cousin with little to no standing within the family and clan combined.

Is mise an t-urram a bheidh i Kontar Fatech ná do chosaintóir a bheith agat, ach cuirim fáilte roimh duit mo chol ceathrar mar mo dheirfiúr agus gach bealach lena n-áirítear fuil. -I Kontar Fatech will be honor to not only be your protector but I welcome you my former cousin as my sister and every way including blood.

"Tá tú cailín milis, amaideach. Gabhaidh mé leatsa mar mo iníon Jessica Piper McKinney agus beidh mé mar mháthair duit."-You foolish, naive, sweet girl. I accept you as my daughter Jessica Piper McKinney and will be your mother.


	47. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

* * *

It was a short time later that found both Kontar and his charged out of pain but breathing heavily as they held each other. All marveled at what happen and confused of not understanding. Only Quinn with a grim face had some inkling by the words use, but her lips was pressed firm and she wasn't moving from her spot.

two male voices ranged out, "You vacuous girl!" Joshua stated.

Matthew sounded horrified as he stared, "What have you done?!"

Jessica calmly removed herself from her cousin hold and stood up and walked passed them all and down the hall. When it was safe she took of running and pushed open the back door and out on the street and took off as quickly as possible. She ran and knocking over some baskets from stalls of vendors as she stumbled in her run at times and she zig zagged down different streets and different directions if she saw a glow of light of any kind. Finally she paused next to a street lamp and clung to it as she slowly lowered herself to her knees and stayed put crying and clinging to it.

Sometime later a quiet shadow moved behind her as he stepped into the light. He was one of the people that was hypotize by Imhotep earlier that night and he moved toward her slowly. However, another shadow step even more silently from the shadows and grabbed a hold of him and slit his throat and moved into the light saw the grim person of Ardeth. Who stared silently at the girl before turning and shoved the dead body towards Kontar and Shafi as they caught the limp body they dragged it away into the darkness. After the shadows had swallowed them.

Ardeth turned and kneeled down beside the woman and waited patiently. Ten minutes he found Jessica in his arms with them wrap around him seeking out comfort in which he dragged her across his kness and had her sitting there and held her. Her soft voice whispered into his chest, "Am I Stupid?"

"You are not stupid for wanting what every child needs." he replied, for the longest time they sat underneath the light.

"Hold me, please." was her soft plea.

He shifted her around till she straddle him and he wrapped his arms around her and she ducked herself into him deeper. Time seemed to drift and the darken sky seemed to turn a lighter black almost grey.

"We should head back, Milady."

"No."

"No?"

"I don't want to face anyone." She gripped him tighter.

"You will not have to, remember Jessica you are not alone and do not need to fight this battle alone. We are very proud nonetheless."

She pulled back a little and he brushed his knuckles gently on her cheek, and in a soft voice order her to stand. She did so silently and sullenly watching Ardeth climb to his feet gracefully and gently looped her arm through his left and escorted her back to the building where the rest of them waited at. Once they entered, he gently handed her over to her protector, now brother. He moved her away from the rest to a cornor where they sat.

Jessica let out a straggled snob and spoke softly, Kontar heard it but said nothing, "Papa, please." He took a nearby blanket that Sahfi and him had found along with some gathered supplies on their away back. He gently placed it around his new sister and kissed the top of her head as he stood and whispered, "I will not be away long."

She said nothing and he walked away as he came up to Quinn, she paused in what she was doing and glanced up. The bag I gave you had some of her things in it from the trip, see what you can for her to wear and make sure it's clean. Warm some water for her to bath the comfort of it might help."

She nodded her head and went over to the bag he placed down earlier before. He turned to the ones who caused her pain and moved over to the huddle group. His jaw was clenched and his muscles tense as he strode forward to them with thoughts of wanting to hurt them as they hurt Jessica. He came to a stop in front of them. Matthew stood up in front of him and he narrowed his eyes at the man. Like ligthening Kontar grabbed Matthew by the throat and slammed him into the wall behind him. He went to speak but he was to angry to say anything and all he did was removed a daggered and slammed into the wall right by his cousin's head with a look that spoke, Don't come near ever again.

He spun on his heel and moved away leaving a stun, fearfully group behind him. He slowly made his way back to Jessica and laid down beside her who was in a fretful sleep. He moved until he had cradled her body against his. Softly throughout the night he sang two lullibies that his mother would sing to him every so often to calm her dreams. His voice was beautiful and had Quinn hyptonized as she listened to the voice that was filled with emotion.

"Thar i gCill Airne, Blianta fada ó shin,Canadh Mise liom amhrán In toin chomh milis agus íseal. Just ditty beag simplí, Ina dea-bhealach Éireannach, Agus thug mé an domhan dá bhféadfadh sí a chanadh An t-amhrán sin dom an lá inniu. Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li, too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, hush now, do not you cry! Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, ró-ra-loo-ra-li, ró-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, is lullaby Éireannach é sin. Oft in dreams I wander go dtí an cot sin arís, is dóigh liom go bhfuil a cuid airm ag dul dom mar a bhí sí ansin. Agus éisteacht léi a guth a thabhairt dom mar atá i laethanta saoire, nuair a úsáidtear sí chun mo chodladh go tapa taobh amuigh den doras cábáin."

Kontar rocked Jessica gently and he moved into the second lullaby. **"ya 'iilha! musaeadat jysika alnwm. ya 'iilha! musaeadat jysyka alnwm. qad tusbih nuesan, qad tanmu almahabat lilsalat walsiyam. ya allah jaealaha 'akthar sihatan kl ywm. qad tadhhab 'iilaa alnuwmi, wasawf tahii hamamat disliusiwn. aldhahab hamamat altuyur, la 'aetaqid ma 'aqwlu, wa'ana 'aqul dhlk hataa 'ana jisiuka sawf yanam.**

 **jisika, jisika, wardat jamilat min almurwj, kunt wujud mushriqat alshier albany. min yuhabuk yjb 'an taqbila, w aldhy yakruh sawf tadhhab bieidana.**

 **ya altujjar min aleunb waeanab, 'akhbar 'amiy wawaldiy alghajr akhtatifuni min taht khayma "almjdliat".**

 **sawf yakhudhuk fi rihlat saghirati, liwade hayth hunak alkhawkh taht shajaratan almushamash wafi kl marat tahib alriyaha, wasawf aikhtiar almushamish ljysika. ya layna, yaqriduna kunt ghilayat wakunt wiea' hataa yatasanaa lana ghasl mulabis jysyka, washaniquha ealaa shajarat alyasimin?**

 **ya 'iilhaa! musaeadat jisika alnuwm."**

It was nearly dawn when he removed himself from his sister and stood up and move to Quinn and shook her awake and nodded in Jessica's direction she quickly nodded her head in agreement. She stood up and strench and walked over to her friend. Stooping down she removed part of the blanket and shook Jessica awake. Jessica mumbled somthing and rolled over and pulled the blanket back over her head. Quinn smiled softly and whispered, "Oh, no you don't Miss. Jessica. I was order to get you up and get you ready this morning before the rest gets up."

As Quinn was speaking she yanked the blanket right off of Jessica, in which she turned over and frowned up at Quinn pouting.

"Don't even think about using those sad eyes on me, young mistress. Up!"

"I told you never to call me that." was the replied back as she held up her hands and grabbed Quinn's hands and was pulled to her feet and was ushered to anotehr spot behind some crates and boxes that offered some protection from prying eyes.

She stripped and let Quinn's nimbled fingers do the work as she stood still with a faraway look in hers never comprehending anything around her. Not even when Quinn sponged bath her and slipped on clean clothes. It was the blue and white dress she had worn from the village. It was only after that she guided her back out into the open that Jessica snapped out of her dazed thoughts and looked down at what she had been dressed in.

She glanced up in surprise at Quinn, who smiled gently and, "Your cousin..." there was a short pause from Quinn before speaking again as she moved towards the bag and pulled Jessica's brush from it and brought the bag back over to Jessica, "your brother and proector brought your bag to me last night and I made sure everything you packed and what you worn was clean and still inside of it."

Moving back to Jessica and placed the strap of the bag into the girl's hand they both sat down and as Quinn began to brush Jessica hair. Jessica started to look through her bag, making note to see if anything got left behind, her night gown and her books was still inside and she took one out a leather bound plain book and opened to the mark page, began to read and loose herself in the pages. Never noticed that Quinn was done brushing her hair and had her hair pulled back into a frenched braid. The braid was down both sides of her head into two parts and both parts she pulled back into a simple single braid. She gently placed the brush beside her and had stood and walked away from Jessica.

Sometime later Jessica's former family moved towards the rest of the group and was forcefully shown where to sit by Rick, "Not a word."

Matthew went to speak back, "Be silent. Before you caused more trouble and pain." Was the firm voice from Ardeth who came up from behind.

They sat sullenly down, without much fess after they grabbed a small plate of fruit. He moved over to Jessica. As he approached betrothed. He watched her carefully as she glanced up from the book she was reading and placed it aside as she stood. He reached and drew her against him and she snuggled into him and breathed in deeply and placed a kiss on his chest and smiled against him and whispered, "Good Morning."

His hold tighted around her in response. She glanced up at him and they stared at each other for a while before her eyes drifted down to his lips and back to his eyes. His lips lifted into a brief smile before slating his lip against hers for kiss and pulled away from her. Cupping her face with his hands and fingers and he leaned forward and placed his forehead against hers and they stared for a time into each other eyes. Jessica wanted to feel his kisses again, because it was very different and addicting maybe it was his kept beard that made the difference but she had a feeling it was something more to it and she couldn't put her finger on it. Her thoughts got interrupted by someone clearing their throat they both turned at the same time to see who it was and saw Kontar standing there with two plates. Ardeth nodded his head and took his leave as he did so he squeezed Jessica's hand briefly as he walked away.

Kontar and Jessica watched him walk away before looking at each other in silence. Kontar motioned Jessica to sit down and he sat down cross-legged and handed her the small bowl of fruit. Taking a piece of fruit from the bowl Jessica chewed it slowly and thoughtfully, though face held the look, no words filter through her mind. Kontar's words broke through her silent mood, "What are you thinking of?"

She paused halfway of lifting another piece of fruit to her mouth before sitting it back into the chip dish and looked at him. They study each other for a time. He took her hand and held it gently, she stared at their join hands and the different tones of each one for a time with sadness. "Jessica?"

She glanced back up at her cousin again and he removed the dish from her lap and set it beside him as he gently turned her to him. "I can't help beautiful one, if you don't tell me, nor can I read your mind. Don't close yourself off." Her lower lip tremble and eyes watery before falling against him. Kontar pulled her against his side and waited for her to speak.

Jessica was terrified for everything was happening so fast. In a month she would return to finish up her degree and than soon after she will be married and she was terrified. She didn't know anything about being a wife or even manage a household. She could clean and do a little cooking she knew, however, it wouldn't be enough. Than there was moving to another location and being around to many strangers all at once. She needed sometime, time to live and experience her life more and maybe to learn more about the people something she hadn't thought nor did it come to mind until with recent events brought that forth. How though? Here she closed her eyes tightly trying to calm herself before she lashed out on her cousin. No not cousin, brother. Brother now a older one who would help.

She felt Kontar's arm tighten around her more and she moved her fingers absently minded on his chest making different symbols and shapes, and the silence strencth to an uncomfortable length of time finally she started to make the Star Of David and froze and redid it again but slowly unknownling she spoke out quietly into her cousin who leaned down to hear her mumbled words. "A Jewish wedding."

"What about a Jewish wedding?"

She glanced up at him and blinked her eyes a few times in confusion before realizing she said it out loud. She glanced down and he gently brought her face up, "Don't be afraid to speak your thoughts. You are not a prisioner, you are blood and family and that is important but so to is your happiness."

She opened her mouth a few times before finally getting the words out, "Could we do a Jewish wedding? I saw the beginning of it once, by accident and a few of the women in the party of the bridegroom had seen the curious expression on my face as I watched them go by and they gently pulled me among them and explained and explained the bridegroom was going to his future bride and once it is annouce and the ceremony is done. The groom goes home and the bride stays behind..."

Her words trailed off. "And?" Pressed Kontar gently encouraging her.

"During this time the groom would prepare a home for his bride and the bride prepares herself for her new stage in life. After a year and the timing is right groom goes and gets brides and brings her back to his home and they start their lives together."

Gathering her courage she looks up at Kontar, "I learned a lot Kontar during this horrible mess. Two different worlds between us kept clashing. I realized I don't really know anything and it wouldn't be fair if I go in blind into a new home and people. Trailing off uncertaintly.

"That is reasonable, and what else most of that time will not be taking up with just studying."

She bit her lip thoughtfully and whispered, "Maybe to see different places. I would like to pass through the Holy Land maybe see Jerusalem, and than some places the apostles went too and walked in their steps and some others that aren't faith related. But I don't want to be selfish nor do I want to cause hardships."

"Nonesene, you my daughter are royalty did you think you are completely pennliess and that Ardeth and your brother is the only means to money. No child, the royal family of O'Willow has money too and which I control."

Both glanced up and shock on their faces as they saw Adele standing before them with a hint of a smile on her face. They quickly stood up and Jessica watched as Kontar greeted his mother warmly and another woman with respect that was behind her who was stony face, watching her. That had Jessica shifted uneasy.

She watched as her Aunt turned to the other woman and introduce them, "Jessica meet Leah. Leah meet Jessica, our former niece who is now our daughter due to what happen and it is why we are as well to help not only our son but our daughter."

Jessica felt so much love and protectiveness in her aunt's voice and her tears started again. Adele pulled Jessica into her arms and whispered to the broken and hurt girl, "Not all tears are of sadness, hurt or even happiness. Let it out child tears can also be healing cleansing."

Jessica heard an unladylike snort from the other woman and she glanced up and looked over at her since her aunt was still half turned towards the woman and the words from Leah had her tightly clinging even more to Adele, "She isn't no daughter of mine nor of our hubsand."

Adele narrowed her eyes at her sister-wife, "Jamal would have approved of the girl's choice and would have gladly called her daughter and to me it's strange that the bond had settle so quickly between us all."

"Well nothing happened to me." Leah sneered.

"Because she didn't know about you, nor heard of you!" shouted Adele.

"That isn't my problem than!"

Adele inhaled deeply to calm herself she knew Leah was a kind and stern woman but this was a bomb shell dropped on the woman who had lost and Adele's heart went out to her for she had miss read what the woman would do or reacted. She had hoped that finding out about Jessica as a daughter would help her heal the pain of loosing her own and she knew Jessica would love her just as much. But it wasn't and now they had a new issue at hand.

Leah's voice broke through her thoughts, "I can't believe you have forgotten! Or does it mean so little to you all!"

"Enough!" Kontar voice was heard and in a gentler tone he continued, "No one has forgotten nothing almost mother, but I will gladly welcome Jessica Piper Mckinney into this family as Jessica Piper Fatah if she so chooses."

"You can't mean that?" Leah spoke.

"As the head of this family I can and I do. Its finished and I have accepted, so has mother and you will do likewise."

Adele watched Leah turned and walked away and felt Jessica move from beside her she reached for the girl to stop her but her son held out his arm to stop her and she watched with baited breath as Jessica moved up and behind the woman and when she was a few feet behind her spoke, "I know of your daughter and I am deeply sorry for your lost. And I am not replacing her nor can I."

No words was heard from Leah as she moved away from them all without looking back. Adele was finally allowed to move and walked up by her daughter, "That was an honorable thing you did my dear."

"It wasn't enough."

"No. It will help though." replied Adele.

"What now?" Whispered Jessica.

"We have plans and things need to be decided upon and quickly." Responded Kontar as he walked away from the two women and moved over to Ardeth. Ardeth raised an eyebrow in question and Kontar shook his head.

"What now?"

"We go after the woman and try to stop the creature."

"How we will never reach the city in time by horse no matter how light or fast we travel."

"I do know someone who could help us." Stated Rick.

"Say Gents I was thinking of the those people and the others can go back to one of my sister's apartments to stay safe till this thing blows over with and since Jessica and her friend is here what about her place." They turned at the sound of Jonathans voice in shock at the intellegent thought and Ardeth' voice was heard, "Then it is settle."

"All but one thing and we need to speak later my cheiftain." Spoke up Kontar.

"Very well." Spoke Ardeth.

They moved off to the side, "Jessica wants a Jewish wedding. She is terrified and after all this she started to realize she not prepare to come in live with her our people after recent events."

He looked thoughtful passed his is warrior to the three Irish women on the other side of the room, without much acknowledge just a slight tilt of his head, had Ardeth moving to the three woman, "A word Miss. McKinney in private."

Jessica nodded her head unsurely but followed him to a cornor and he turned to look at her. "What is it?" she asked.

"What is your reason for Jewish wedding?"

He listen to her soft whispered response, "I realized during this mess, that I still don't understand nor fully now your ways and I don't want to things to get worse than what happen in these events. I don't feel like I'm ready to be your wife." She spoke the last part almost to softly for him to hear. But heard he did.

He pulled her against him and she laid her hands on his arms as they look at each other, he brushed the back of his hand on her cheek and whispered, "You have nothing to fear woman-child from me. I will grant you your wishes. You are not alone, unlike you, your aunt or should I say mother now, had no one and it was my mother who took an instant liken to the strange and firey young woman that came to our people as a wife already. It was my mother wish that Adele had a small apartment in Cairo if she ever needed to get away. Mother passed away due to an illness and your aunt..."

he froze at her words, "Not anymore, its ma now." He smiled gently at her and continued. "had a hand in raising me into manhood along side her son until he was fifteen and I was eighteen."

Jessica looked up at him in surprise. Their moment was short lived, "My chieftain, the sun has fully risen."

It was Shafi's voice that broke the surprise silence of the girl. "Very well." spoke Ardeth as he pulled away from Jessica and moved away to the exit, "We move out now."

The group followed after him and he turned and motioned to his warriors and issued an order to them both about taken the group back to His bethroth's apartment and keeping them there. They nodded their head but paused at Jessica voice, "i am going to come with you, Ardeth."

The warriors held a baited breathe as their chieftain stared at the young lady for a time. "You will do as told."

She nodded her head in agreement and whispered, "Yes." All the while maintaining eye contact with them wanting him to see her desire to help and to save her adoptive sister ever so much.

"Very well." She let out a sighed breathe. She moved to hugged Kontar and whispered in his ear, "Keep an eye on them and way from my bedroom and Quinn's please."

"Understood sister. Listen to our chieftain, and no questions or arguements." She nodded her slightly against him and felt his lips pressing agaisnt the top of her head. She moved away from him to where the three men stood at. They gave a selmon farewell and which Ardeth return in their native tongue before leading the way down the street. The other three followed behind him.

* * *

 **Translations**

* * *

"Thar i gCill Airne, Blianta fada ó shin,Canadh Mise liom amhrán In toin chomh milis agus íseal. Just ditty beag simplí, Ina dea-bhealach Éireannach, Agus thug mé an domhan dá bhféadfadh sí a chanadh An t-amhrán sin dom an lá inniu. Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li, too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, hush now, do not you cry! Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, ró-ra-loo-ra-li, ró-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, is lullaby Éireannach é sin. Oft in dreams I wander go dtí an cot sin arís, is dóigh liom go bhfuil a cuid airm ag dul dom mar a bhí sí ansin. Agus éisteacht léi a guth a thabhairt dom mar atá i laethanta saoire, nuair a úsáidtear sí chun mo chodladh go tapa taobh amuigh den doras cábáin."-Over in Killarney many years ago, me Mither sang a song to me in tones so sweet and low. Just a simple little ditty, in her good ould Irish way, and l'd give the world if she could song to me this day. Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li, too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, hush now, don't you cry! Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li, too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, that's an Irish lullaby. Oft in dreams I wander to that cot again, I feel her arms a-huggin' me as when she held me then. And I hear her voice a -hummin' to me as in days of yore, when she used to rock me fast asleep outside the cabin door.

Too Ra Loo Ra Loo Ral was written by James Royce Shannon in 1913

 **"ya 'iilha! musaeadat jysika alnwm. ya 'iilha! musaeadat jysyka alnwm. qad tusbih nuesan, qad tanmu almahabat lilsalat walsiyam. ya allah jaealaha 'akthar sihatan kl ywm. qad tadhhab 'iilaa alnuwmi, wasawf tahii hamamat disliusiwn. aldhahab hamamat altuyur, la 'aetaqid ma 'aqwlu, wa'ana 'aqul dhlk hataa 'ana jisiuka sawf yanam.**

 **jisika, jisika, wardat jamilat min almurwj, kunt wujud mushriqat alshier albany. min yuhabuk yjb 'an taqbila, w aldhy yakruh sawf tadhhab bieidana.**

 **ya altujjar min aleunb waeanab, 'akhbar 'amiy wawaldiy alghajr akhtatifuni min taht khayma "almjdliat".**

 **sawf yakhudhuk fi rihlat saghirati, liwade hayth hunak alkhawkh taht shajaratan almushamash wafi kl marat tahib alriyaha, wasawf aikhtiar almushamish ljysika. ya layna, yaqriduna kunt ghilayat wakunt wiea' hataa yatasanaa lana ghasl mulabis jysyka, washaniquha ealaa shajarat alyasimin?**

 **ya 'iilhaa! musaeadat jisika alnuwm."-** Oh Lord! Help Jessica sleep. Oh Lord! Help Jessica sleep. May she become sleepy, may she grow loving to pray and to fast. Oh God make her healthier each day. May she go to sleep and I will cook a declicious pigeon. Go pigeon bird, don't believe what I am saying, I just say it so that Jessica will sleep. Jessica, Jessica, beautiful rose of the prairies, you having shining brown hair. The one who loves you shall kiss, and the one who hates you will go away. Oh merchants of grapes and of jujube, tell my mother and my father the gypsies have kidnapped me from below the tent of "Majdaliyyeh". I will take you on a little trip, to place where there are prunes under the apricot tree and each time the wind blows, I will pick an apricot for Jessica. Hey Lina, lend us you kettle and you bowl so that we wash the clothes of Jessica, and hang them up on the jasmine tree? Oh Lord! Help Jessica sleep.

-Fairouz yalla tnam rima

in the song of yalla tnam rima, I changed a few words to fit the setting a little bit more the name Rima I replaced with Jessica and one word blonde to brown for the hair color the actual song is quite beautiful.


	48. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

* * *

Jessica and the men hurried through the strangely quiet streets till they came to the area that Jonathan's car had crashed at. Everyone's eyes was drawn the the grisly scene of Dr. Bey's death. Jessica placed a fist to her mouth to keep her scream stifled Ardeth immediately placed himself in the line of her sight and whispered fiercely, "Turn away woman-child. Don't look focus on me."

Ardeth turned her around and helped her into the car and he slipped into the back with her as the other two climbed into the front. Jessica curled herself into Ardeth as Jonathan Reversed the car down the street and at the end turned it around and drove out of the Cairo and by late dawn had found themselves near the Erfound Dunes at His Majesty's Royal Air Corp. They drove through the gate and some children chattering as they move goats and a few adults that was working nearby. Parking the car near the huts that was built. They walked towards a man that was sitting up on a hill of sand some yards away from them. Listening to a man singing from a phonautograph and drinking what could have been coffee or tea.

Rick raised his hand in a greeting while shouting out, "Morning, Winston. Uh, a word?"

Winston placed his cup down and studied the group before him, for a full minute before speaking, "O'Connell what is your word?"

"Uh, we have a little problem." was Rick's response.

"What's your little problem got to do with His Majesty's Royal Air Corps?" He spoke his question and took a sip of his drink.

"Not a damn thing." Rick responded.

Winston paused in his drinking and quickly placed his cup and plate down as he spoke interested, "Is it dangerous?"

"You probably won't live through it." O'Connell responded with a slight smile in amusement.

Winston leans forward more in his chair, "By Jove, do you really think so?"

"Well, everybody else we've bumped into has died. Why not you?"

Jessica and Ardeth looked at Jonathan. Next thing anyone knew Jessica hit her brother in the back of the head.

"Ow! Jessica what was that for?"

"Being insensitive."

Ardeth lifted his mouth into small smirk of amusement before going serious again.

"It's fine young lady." Spoke up Winston who rubbed his hands together in glee.

She looked at the older man unsurely, but didn't say nothing else. As he stood up his chair and looked back at Rick, "What's the, uh, What's the challenge then?"

"Rescue the damsel in distress, kill the bad guy and save the world."

A slow grin spreads across Winston's face and his laugh was heard, "Oh! Winstone Havelock at your service, sir."

He gave them all a snappy salute and measured them all up before walking away quickly the rest followed behind them. They soon found themselves on the plane or in. In this case Jonathan and Jessica was tied on the one side with Ardeth on the other side of the plane. Rick took the gunner's compartment and winston the cockpit. Soon after they took off. Jessica didn't like the take off but soon found herself enjoying the ride. She glanced to the side of her and saw her brother not doing well and looked like he might be sick. She was to busy enjoying the ride that she missed out on Rick's question and her brother's answered.

Jessica looked up again a short while later and noticed Winston pointing out something and shouted, "See that? I've never seen one so big."

"Never?" Was Rick shouted response.

"No!" Wintson.

They tilted in that direction that they saw the sand storm heading. "Hey, Winston! Pedal faster!" was heard a few minutes and the sound of the gun was going off and that had Jessica scared. Especially when she heard Winston shout, "Hang on, men!"

The plane took a dive down as everyone started to scream. But the wall of sand kept following them and than they were engulfed by it . As Winston tries to keep the plane in control, elated. Last thing Jessica heard was Here I come, laddies!" and his laughter.

And she slipped from the plane and landed on the desert ground both on gentle sand and hard rock as the wind was knocked out of her and blacked out. Ardeth managed to get himself free and moved over to the gunner's seat and tears off the Lewis gun. As he was doing so heard the Englishman panic, "Excuse me... A little help would be useful. If it's not too much trouble!"

"Yea, Yeah all right." Responded Rick as he got Jonathan free. Jonathan fell hard on the ground with a thud noise and a groan reached Ardeth's ears as he shook his head. And started to look for Jessica only to find her not moving two yards away. He placed his gun down and knelt by her and moved her into his arms as he checked her over for injury's and felt she had a study pulse at least. Shifting her slightly he took a small vial from a hidden pocket and held it under her nose for a brief second and her eyes fluttered open and she let out a small groan of pain as her eyes adjusted again to the brightness of the day she stared up into Ardeth's eyes, she reached out and touched his face gently, he took her fingers and kissed the inside of her palm softly before noticing Jessica feet had slowly dispeared into the sand. He stood slowly and pulled Jessica up gradually that was when Jessica realized that her feet was stuck, "Don't help, woman-child."

She nodded at the order and he slowly but surely got her out and he grabbed the gun and shouldered it and with his free hand pulled Jessica away quickly as he shouted to the others,"Quicksand! Get back! It's quicksand."

They all moved away from the wreck and watched the brave pilot go down with his plane and Rickgives a salute out of respect to the fallen gentleman and they began the last lag of their journey to Hamunaptra.

Once they reached the city, at the gate had Jessica frozen slightly as Terrance's words came to mind, 'The statue of Horus would be located not to far from the Statue of Anubis located to the east from it.'

With those words she grabbed a hold of Ardeth and Rick arms and stopped them for a moment they turn and looked at her. She swallowed and than spoke, the staute you need is not far from Anubis to the east of it."

"Alright Rick said that helps, thank you Jessica."

She gave him a brief smile. Before her attention was drawn back to Ardeth, "Stay out here and out of sight if you can. No matter what don't come in."

"I promise. Becareful, that goes for all of you."

Ardeth stared at her for a time and turned around. She hugged her brother and he her before following after the other two inside. As they entered the doorway she heard Rick ask, "Okay, now what the hell does this Horus guy look like?"

She bit her lip at the swear but remain silent as she heard her brother, "He's a big fellow with pointy ears and a face like a falcon."

"Got it." and then their voices was lost to her. She moved over to some fallen columns and rocks and sat to wait. Soon she fall asleep do the warmth of the sun and lost track of time. Next thing she knows she hears a grunting noise and she rolls herself of the column she was laying on and behind it and peers over it as she saw the creepy guy staggering out of the temple and across the sand with a saddlebag filled with treasure.

He drops the bag and goes gets a camel with much difficulty and moves the animal back to the saddle bag and throws it over the rear of the camel. He started to climb only to pause at another voice, "That doesn't belong to you!"

Benni looked at the young girl up and down and she wrapped her arms around herself for shelter and protection. He picked up a piece of treasure and kissed it, "I will be getting more and than I will take you away with me."

"Drop dead, moron!"

"That isn't." Benni said mockly.

"Well you are not nice, greedy and horrible."

"I could make you change your turn."

"Like to see you try." She turned and ran out of side, he went to follow after her but paused as he looked back at the doorway and than to the gleaming treasure and he hesitates. Licking his lips and he scurries back towards the door and out of sight.

Jessica had stopped running and looked from behind a big rock and watched him go back in. She waited for a time before she started to move back down only to pause as a figure to emerge from the temple and out into the sun only to realize it was Ardeth who looked drained and weak. She broke into a full run down the hill and around the ruins and rocks till she reached the entrance and there she ran into his arms.

"Wehre is?"

"Getting your sister." was his soft response.

"What happen?"

"Priests, Imhotep priests."

"And?"

"I used some to the traps that my forebears set up to stop them and takes a little bit out of you."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing you need to know about woman-child, just know I am safe and will be fine."

She nodded her head and glanced down at his chest and whispered, "Is it becasue some things are best left unsaid and as a secret so no one else can discovered the protections?"

"You truly are something else, and yes."

He closes his eyes and glances at the temple and moves away and guided Jessica away as well to the camels, and mounted on the camel and and pulled her into his lap. Here she laid her head down onto his chest and he moved them away from temple and out of the city. And turned his camel and patiently waited. "Ardeth?"

"Hmm.." he looked down at her.

In a shaking but nervous voice asked, "Can I kiss you?"

"Don't need my permission dear one."

They ment part away as their lips touched a rumbled sound could be heard and they broke apart as the temple and what was left of the city started to collapse and Jessica stared in horror at the sight and a minute later a few figures emerged and she realized her family was safe and she cried happily. Ardeth slowly and quietly made his way over and before they reach the group. She climbed and landed on her feet just as Ardeth reached out and placed his hand on her Jon's shoulder, who jumped and screamed followed by Evelyn, "Aaah!"

Jessica had to fight back a laughter at the sight as the group jumped away and turned around quickly to face them as her brother said, "Oh! Thank you. Thank you very much." As he placed his hand over his heart.

Ardeth responded, You've earned the respect and gratitude of me and my people."

She watched as her sister and Rick chuckled a little in the midst and watched Jonathan responded with, "Yes, well, it was nothing."

"May Allah smile upon you always." Ardeth brought his hand to lips and kiss and than to his forehead and out towards her family. Jonathan sort of in a funny way she thought tried to follow Ardeth's movements and spoke, "And...yourself."

Ardeth's eyes met Jessica's and he she breathed in deeply for the emotion and the promise she felt in that gaze directed at her before he turned the camel away from them and headed out in the opposite direction of Cairo.

She watched him go with some sadness and Jonathan's and Rick's voice filled her ears.

"Yes.. any time."

"Stay out of trouble."

"He's just...leaving us here." her brother spoke.

"We know how to get home, stop being dramatic." Spoke Evelyn. As she gave her brother a warm hug and than she came up behind Jessica and gave her a hug and Jessica turned and looked at her older sister and hugged her tightly they stood there for a moment as Rick came up with a camel and helped Jessica up on it.

Jonthan sighs and chuckles at the sight and than looks back longing at the destroy city and temple and said, "Well, I guess we go home empty-handed...again."

Jessica looked at Rick to thank him but pause at her brother's words and she looked at Rick than at her sister and back at Rick and she made a quiet kissing noise to him and than directed him with her eyes towards her older sister and looked away. Apparently that was all Rick needed as he stared at even said, " I wouldn't say that."

She watched her sister turned to Rick and surprise and her brother's snorts and rolled of his eyes and tone, "Oh, please!" He turn to face the camel and look back over his shoulder at his sister and their guide as Jessica sat there taking everything in and watched her sister get her first kiss by Rick.

She had a blush on her face that traveled down her neck as she slowly looked away, that was very very iminate more so than her kisses with Ardeth she thought a lot more. She looked away to give them some privacy, than she watched her big brother speak to his camel, "How 'bout you, darling? Would you like a little kissy-wissy?"

He brought the camel face down to him and the camel grunted in his face and poor Jon waved his hand back and forth in front of his face as he said, "Whoo! Ohh." as he turns his head away. Jonathan climbs up on his horse and Rick leaps up into the saddle, and reaches down, grabs Evelyn's hand and pulls her up in front of him and they start to move out back to Cairo.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

This isn't the end of the story just the first part of it. Some of these chapters are rough i wanted to get them posted. I had a friend who loved what she read of my fanfiction and wanted to know if i could take my ideas and turn it into a whole a new fiction story. So that is what I will be researching to do but in the next couple of months probably mid next month I will post the next part to this since there is a lot of things that is left unsaid and lots more to reveal.


End file.
